Etheria's secret
by busard
Summary: A tragedy happen and it will change the life of the hero of Eternia forever. I'm not good at summary but read it, i swear it will be better than it seems. finished now.
1. Abducted

Hey everybody. It's me again. I have choose to post the longest story because there is some point who bothered me with the other story and i don't want to make an end at this before it geeting worst like for my last story. I stop chating and let you enjoy this story. It's my first try to write a drama fic so please let me time to make it good.Based on the 1980's show of She-ra and He-man. Now the story.

Chapter 1 : abducted

It is a nice evening in Eternos palace, the two moon have rising in the sky and they lit in the land near the lake in the garden of the palace. Like always Teela found Adam naping in the grass with Cringer at his side. Teela hide a smile at this sight. She know that in less than a minute she would cry at Adam for taking a nap here but for now she just let herself enjoy the show. It's not often that she can take a good look at her best friend without him knowing it. Usualy he hide his feeling pretty well and she don't know what to thing of him, but sometime, like here, she can see the true Adam when he don't know that someone is watching him. This sight always take her breath away. He was once her best friend, her charge, her prince but just right now she don't know if he is always just this or something more that she don't dare to find out what it is.

After a couple of minute at watching him, she finally decide that it's time to let him know that she is just here. Like all the other time she search something to yell at him. The more the time pass, the more she find hard to yell at him. She is not ready to confess this, even not to her father, but she found it harder to be angry with him. A few years ago she know she don't have any difficulty at finding something to be angry at his behalf but it was the time when she think she was in love with He-man. Now she don't know if it was just a crush or a puppy love but she know that it's not the true love. It had take her time to understand this and she don't know if she can fix what she had done at this time. She know that Adam is as kind with her than before but deep down she know that something had change between them and she is very worried about this. All that she know is that she can't lose him. If she can find a way to appologies for what she had done she know she will do it immediatly but nothing had come to her mind right now.

She take a step in Adam's direction but something caught her eye. It is like if the lake had transforme himself in a big hand and this hand is leading right to Adam. Without thinking twice Teela step between the waterly hand and her best friend. She vaguely heard Adam scream her name before the hand caught her and carrying her away to the lake. For a little time she think that the aim of this hand is to drown the prince but when she oppen her eyes she found herself in a strange place. She look around to find where she is but this place is totaly unknown for her. She heard footstep coming to her direction and wait, ready to battle, to the owner of the palace to come.

...

- Who are you ? Say an unknown woman with bright long red hair and night blue eyes. Where is Adam ?

- What would you do to the prince ? I warn you that i don't let you harm him in any way. I'm ready to battle with you to protect him.

- Calm down please ! I don't want to harm prince Adam. Maybe it's the best if i introduce myself to you. I'm queen Castaspella of Mystacore and i'm a friend of princess Adora.

- I'm Teela, capitain of the royal guard of Eternos and best friend of prince Adam.

- Best friend ? Adam had never talk about you when he come here. Maybe you are not as best friend as you think.

- Maybe your right, say Teela when she try at the same time to controle her temper, but at last he know me since our childhood and he know you since almost two years. Yes i can see why you take a so great place in his mind. Sorry i have forget that he don't have talk about you ever.

- The sarcasm don't suit you well my dear. I think the best is that i fix this and try to contact prince Adam. I have enough of seeing you and i prefer to see him.

- Sorry but i can't let you do this. I will do everything to protect him.

Before she can react the queen of Mystacore found herself lying on the floor unconscious. She had never have the time to see the mighty punch that Teela had throw to her stomac. All the air had left the queen's lung and before she fell to the floor she had heard Teela say.

- No one can threaten prince Adam in my presence without me reacting at this. You must better remember this for the next time we meet each other.

After this Teela had left the palace without a glance. Now, she know where she is. She is on Etheria and all that she had to do is to find the Great Rebellion. She know that princess Adora will help her to return to Eternia. After all Adam had come often here since two year and all the time he had return to the palace, so there surely is a way to go home. But thing will be more simple if she had come here before. her father, Orko and Adam had come numerous time in Etheria but she don't have take a step here. There is alway a reason why she can't come here, it's like if her father don't want her to leave Eternia. Teela had never wonder why but, right now, she had the time to think of it and she found that it's indeed very strange. After a long walk she see a town on the horizon. She make her way to the town hoping that here she can found someone to tell her how to joint the rebellion.

...

There is a worried mood in all the palace. Prince Adam had come to the throne room in a hurry and had tell to his parent and Duncan that Teela was just abducted right in front of him. The king had ask a few question to his son but the prince seems so throw in a panic to answer correctly. Finally Duncan had take the thing in his hand and after excuse himself and Adam, had lead the prince to his room.

- What had happen Adam ?

- I don't know ! Really duncan i don't know ! All had happen so fast ! I can't have do anything ! Why ? Why can't i have do anything ?

- Adam ! It's not you fault ! I know that you are ready to give your life for her. I'm not blind.

- What do you mean Duncan ?

- Nothing important for now. Are you better Adam ?

- Yes, thank you Duncan. I think we must contact the sorceress immediatly. Maybe she know where Teela is.

- Good thinking Adam. I try to contact her, in the same time you must go to see your parent again and explain them what had happen.

- Duncan ? If you hear something swear me that you will come to me first.

- I promis.

...

It's all her luck think Teela. Soon after she had entered the town, the horde had attacked. Most of the people had not react and had waited to the horde to imprison them. Of course Teela had fight the horde but, alone, she is no match for Catra and Shadow weather. After a short fight, Teela was knocking out by a spell and when she wake up she found herself in a jail with a lot of people. Teela had heard about the horde before but she never can have thinking that they will take all the inhabitant of the town in jail or maybe worst for what she know. Her head hurt her a lot and she can't think right just now but she know that she is in a great danger. Maybe it was not her best idea of leaving the mystacor's castel but now it's too late for having regret.

She heard step coming to the direction of the cell. All the people seems worried and they try to hide in a corner of the cell. The door open and a soldier come in. Catra come along with them and take a look at the people. Her eyes fell upon Teela and a smile lite in her mouth. She make a sign to the soldier and before Teela can react she found herself tie and leading out of the cell. Fear is the only feeling she can feel when she saw the strange machine in the middle of the room. She try to resist but she is no match for the witch power and against her willing she walk to the machine. Shadow weather cast a spell to Teela and all she can feel now is pain, absolute and unbearable pain. Suddently all her world went black and nothing exist anymore.

...

Catra and Shadow weather are arguing together. The machine of Hordak had explode suddently and it's a miracle that none of them had been injuried by the process. It is not the same for the subject who was in the machine, but there is no importance to them.

- Miew, it's all your fault witch !

- It's not me who had choose the subject. How can i have know that she will resist so much at this spell. No Etherian can have fight this spell so hard.

- Hordak will be furious. He want to punish us for the destruction of the machine, miew, it's your fault.

- We must clean this mess. At last we don't have to be concerned about the subject. There is nothing left of her.

...

In castel Grayskull the sorceress had never feeling so worried of all her life. Her daughter had deasappeard since four day now and she can't have found her anywhere. It seem to her as if she had return to the time when she had search for finding Adora when she was kidnapped by Hordak, but this time she feel it hard. She don't know what to do, she had use all her knowledge and the power of grayskull but it seem like if her daughter had never live and this fact brock her heart. Suddently she feel a presence behind her, hopefully she turn around but the only sight she see is the spirit of Grayskull.

- I'm sorry sorceress, say the spirit.

- Sorry ? What ? W-What had happen ?

- I can't feel your daughter anymore. I'm sorry but this mean only one thing.

- NNNOOOOO!!

...

- NNNOOOOO!!

The cry of the sorceress echoed in Adam and Man-at-arm mind. They are discuting with the king when the mental cry had hit them and for a short time it looks like if nothing exist anymore for them. The king are really worried of this but his worry increase when he saw his son face. Never before he had seen such a mask in his son's face, it's like if his son had turn out all his feeling. Without a word prince Adam left the room and at the same time Man-at-arm felt on his knee crying out.

- Duncan, old friend, what happen ?

- Tee- tee-sob- teela. It's Teela. Oh my god ! She is dead !

To be continued.

I hope you have liking this. I hope i'm not too much out of caractere for my character but i have just see the french version of He-man and the translation in french was not good at the age. I try to updeate as soon as possible and i really want to know what you think about this. Please review.


	2. The Sea Hawk

There come the second chapter. Don't be too much bothered by the first chapter, i really like to write romance fic so this will turn rapidely to a romance rather than a drama.

Chapter 2 : The sea hawk

The young woman ran as fast as she could. She had just escape from the experiment center of the horde, a big explosion had happen in a room near her cell and this explosion had brock the wall of the cell killing almost of the prisonners. Fortunatly for her the woman was not killing by the explosion but the blast had freed her. She had wake up soon after in a grassy land near by the jail. Almost all of the soldiers had come to the room where a fire had started and it had let time to the woman to escape unoticed. Her leg hurt her a lot but she can't stop running. She know that her only hope is to joint the Great Rebellion. She is a fugitive and now she must hide from the horde. She is not sure if the horde will search her but she can't take the odd. She must find a city where she can hide since her injuries will be healed.

After hours at running the woman found herself in a city nearby the sea. She know the name of this city : Prenlinska. It was well known for beeing a pirate's stopover. From now Trishia had two choice. She can hide in the city hoping that no one will sell her to the horde or she can joint a crew with hiding her feminin nature behind a masculin one. It don't take her much time to choose the second solution. Rapidely she found some clothe who are drying at the sun. She take some of them but because she is not a robber she let her most precious possession in place : a gold bracelet. It was a gift from the man she once was in love with, but now he is, like all her loved one, dead. Lukily she found a knife and without an hesitation she cut her long hair. She take a look at herself and she found that she will pass for a young men pretty easily.

She go to the harbor with the hope of finding a ship where she can go on board. She froze at the sight in front of her. There is a lot of horde's ship. She can't go to the port in her state, if a soldier of the horde will capture her she can't resist much and she don't want to be imprisonned again. She take a look around her and found a big case in a corner and after a short time at thinking she found herself to go to hide in this box. She don't have a choice, she had seen a lot of horde soldiers comming to her. The box was small and it contain alreasy a lot of thing in it but Trishia find a way to hide in it. But in the process she open again her injuries and soon the pain is so great that she lost concious.

...

A lot of thing had changed since Teela's death. Adam had lost all his joyfull mood and now he take the problem of the kingdom deep at heart. Nobody can call his lazy anymore, on the contrary. It seem like if he want exausted himself to death and his parents are really worried for him. They had try their best to help him but it's like if he don't want anyone near by him, not even Man-at-arm. What it bothered the most Duncan is the fact that Adam don't seem have crying to the death of his daughter. He had seen the king once share his tears and queen Marlena had come to him to help him with his grief. All the masters had come too to say their condolences, but no one seem to know how to talk to the prince. Adam act like if nothing had happen and Duncan knows that it's the worst thing to do. He is afraid that at some time, sooner than later, Adam brock.

In castel Grayskull a lot of thing have change too. The sorceress had lost the most of her strenght after her daughter's death and she had take an apprentice with her to help. The young woman is really nice and she is kind but the sorceress can't help to think that Lairia had take the place of Teela and she can't help but be a little angry with herself. The sorceress had never call Adam other than when He-man is needed. She don't know what to say to him and she is afraid to cry in front of him if she talk to him about Teela. She know that Adam had take the death of Teela harder than anyone, even more harder than herself and Duncan. Like Man-at-arm she was award of the feeling between the prince and her daughter. At time it had bothered her a lot but now she feel only regret that nothing had happen between them.

Almost all of Skeletor's minion had been take in jail by He-man since three month, only Tri-clops, Beastman and Evil-lyn amongst with Skeletor had escape. The hero is not the same since the death of the capitain of the guard, all the masters had noticed this fact. He don't do evil things but he seem to have lost his faith in the other. The first battle after the funeral was the worst for the evil side. Without a word He-man had imprisonned Mairman, trapjaw and almost capture Tri-clops in less than two minutes. He had let the masters take the prisonners in jail and had disappear, like he have come, silently.

...

Trishia wake up in an unknown bed. The floor seems to pitch and when she can focus her mind she understand that she is in a cabin. She look around with wide eyes. She don't know why she is here but she is gratefull that she don't be in a horde's jail.

- Finally you are wake up, say a voice in the door frame. You can say that you have give us a lot of worry.

- Sorry. Where am i and who are you ?

- I'm Swen and you are abord "the Sea hawk". We had found you unconscious in a case we have load on the ship. You are in a very bad shape and we don't know if we can save your life at this time. But fortunatly you are well now and it just take time to you to recovered totaly.

- Since how long am i here ?

- You have stay between the living and the death for almost a month, after that you have slowly begin to recover for almost two month.

- Three month ! But why don't you have land me in a harbor ? Why have you keep me here for so long ?

- We don't have the choice. The horde is after us and..

- Enough Swen ! Say an other man with bright green eys and red hair. Our guest must be tired now. Let her sleep and we can discuss with her later. Don't be afraid young lady you are safe here.

...

Four months had pass since the waking up of Trishia in the capitain's cabin. When she had understand where she is she had insist to change her place of living but capitain Hawk had refuse it firmly. She really love her life in the ship, she had found here a new familly and she think that they all think of her like a little sister. Only one man bothered her, his name is Ryodan and he seem to have take an interest in her. She avoid him as much as possible. She don't love him so she don't want to give him false hope. At first she had just come to the deck to take fresh air but after a short time she had begin to train with the crew. She had easily learn how to fight and soon she had become one of the most skilled worrior of the ship.

The sun had lowered to the sea this night and the capitain seem anxious. Trishia had come near by him and had talk with him for a short time. She know that the horde is hunting them. They can't take a long port of call because of them, as soon as they are in a harbor a numerous horde's ship come around and it's like this for a long time. Trishia sigh, for now she just let the sun play with her skin. She had lost her creamy skin, now she had a tan skin who suit her well because it make her eyes seem bluer than they are really. She don't think that her mother can reconize her now. Her short hair had begin to grow up again but now they are all curly.

- What can we do capitain ? Ask Trishia. The crew need his rest but we can't stop around a city without having the horde against us. Why are they so insistent at capturing us ?

- They want me to trap the rebel leader Adora, Say Hawk matter of factly.

- Adora, a smile can be heard in Trishia voice. I think i have heard something about her before. Maybe one or two word.

- Stop this immediatly or i land you at the next harbor.

- I'm terribly afraid of this. So it is her, the woman you love ?

- I don't love any woman ! What a funny idea.

- Like if i will to believe you. You don't look at me so it only meens that you are in love with someone else.

- Pretty arogant you are !

- Yes it's me ! Without any joke i know that i'm pretty. It's just a fact. Forget for what i have said earlier, i don't want to spy on your life. So tell me where we go.

- We go to see my father in a little island. There the crew can rest.

- Mind you if i come with you to see your father ?

- Why ?

- I really don't know but i just know that i must to meet him.

- If you wish. You know it's strange, sometime i feel like if i have know you all my life.

- I feel the same.

...

The Sea Hawk had takeover to the natural harbor in the cave besid the island. Most of the crew are sleeping when capitain Hawk and Trishia go to see Hawk's father. The walk is not very long but the capitain want to make sure that nobody had follow them so he had walk carfully and often had watch the road behind them. Finally they come to the cave where the ancient capitain live now. Hawk entered the first in there and Trishia wait outside, carfully letting them a little intimacy.

- Hello father, how are you ? I hope you don't mind if my crew spend a little time in your island.

- Of course not. But you know that anyone can't know that i'm still alive.

- Yes, ergh, about this...

- Excuse me, say Trishia when she entered the cave, but i want to meet you. Don't be angry with your son, i don't have let him the choice.

- By the grace of Eternia ! is all that the ancien capitain can say.

- Father ? Are you all right ? Please say something !

- Illyana ? You are Illyana ! Thanks the ancient !

- Illyana ? No. My name is Trishia.

- I understand, your mother must have change your name to protect you from the horde. But i know that you are my daughter. It's impossible that you can't be her. You look so like your mother, it's amazing !

- Father ? What are you talking about ? I have a sister ?

- Yes my son, a twin sister. When the horde had attacked for the first time your mother and i have been separed. You mother had your sister in her arm and i have you in mine. It was the worst time of my life, i was so sure that your mother and sister was killed. I have escaped at the horde only by luck. I have return to your mother "home" but i have found it abandonned and i can't have find a thing to convince me that i'm wrong. After that i had take you with me and i have sail to the town where i have let you in good hand and i have fight the horde to avange my lost.

- What a story ! But can you be so sure that i'm your daughter ?

- You have a birth mark on the neck. The mark had the form of a bird.

- How do you know this ? I don't have tell this at anyone !

- Because i have the same mark in the same place and your brother too. It's the mark of our familly. The mark of the Hawk.

- That's why i can't found myself to let you alone in a harbour when you are so ill ?

- Yes it is my son. Our familly share a strong bond between the marked one. Even if you don't reconize her for your sister you know that she is important in your life. Now my daughter i want to know all about you.

- Yes father. I'm so glad to finally meet you.

- Me too. Is your mother still alive ? The hope in his voice can't be unoticed.

- I'm sorry but she is dead. I was raised by a very kind man but he is dead too. All the people i have loved are dead now, sob Trishia.

- You are wrong, say Sea hawk, you have a familly. Me, The crew and father, we are your familly. You will never be alone again.

...

In the palace of eternos the king is worried more than ever for his son. The sight of Adam breack his heart each time he look at him. The young man in front of him is just the shadow of his son. Adam had retract behind a wall and no one can reach him. The queen had try to help him to talk about but Adam had only say the same phrase each time "i'm fine". After the prince had left the room the king had talk to his wife.

- I don't have think that one day i will hoping that our son become again the fun-loving, happy and lazy prince he once was.

- Nothing can be the same Randor. How would you react if i was abducted in front of you and after you learn that i was dead.

- Totally devastated, answer the king without thinking twice at this.

- And Adam feel the same. I just wish he can open his feeling at someone but he refuse to talk about this. Nor Duncan,nor Adora can have help him to open.

- Surely Teela was a great friend to Adam, but she is not one of the familly. Why can have he take her death so hard ?

- Oh Randor ! Are you blind ? Adam had wanted her to become familly. She was his love of the life, his soul mate.

- What ? But i have always thinking that she was in love with He-man.

- I think she had a crush to He-man when she was younger, but now i think that she had begin to discover her real feelings for Adam. It's a shame that she was killed.

- It's a shame for all of us. But what can we do to help Adam ?

- I think the best for him is to left Eternia for some time. Maybe he can go to Etheria to help Adaora with the horde, after all Skeletor and all of his minion are in jail now and the masters can handle what will happen here.

- How can Adam help Adora ? The only thing who had not changed is the fact that Adam run when it's time to battle.

- So tell him what you want but i assure you that Adam must leave the palace and Eternia, or else i'm afraid that he finally try to kill himself. In Etheria Adora can watch on him.

- Try to kill himself !! Marlena !

- Things are far worst than you know. Please think of a way to send Adam to Etheria and please don't involve any of the woman rebel warrior in the meaning of why he must go here.

- I don't understand you.

- You understand me pretty well. If Adam want to choose one of the Etherian princess or queen for wife, he will do this at his time. Don't try to push him there. No good can happen if you force him to do something when he is not ready. I let you think of this.

...

- You know brother, say Trishia. I have thinking at something.

- Yes Illyana.

- Please don't call me like this. My name is Trishia. It doesn't matter, i want to help you.

- Help me ? How ?

- I want you to land me as near at the whispering wood as you can.

- Why ?

- Because i want to joint the Great Rebellion and i want to know if you had lost all your chance with Adora like you think.

- Trishia !

- I think you are wrong when you say that she had choose this Bow. Moreover i can't stay here, Ryodan think that i will fall in his arm one day or an other and his obsession with me take a mark in the all crew's mood.

- Yes i know. He is a good sailor but i have seen how he look at you and if you was a weaker warrior i will be afraid for you.

- I can handle him but i don't want you crew to ripe appart because of me. So you see, i have two good reason to joint the rebellion. Please let me do this.

- Like if i can crush your wish. But if you learn something who will hurt me don't hide it. I know who she will choose so it will not be a big surprise to me.

- YOu don't know, brother, maybe you will be more surprise than you think. Everything can happen.

To be continued.

Here come my second chapter. I hope you have liking it. Please let me know what you think of this. If all go right i will updeate in two or four day. Since now, bye.


	3. first encounter

There is the third chapter. Thank for the reviewer.

Chapter 3 : First encounter

Trishia had find easily the rebels camp. Only a few hours after she had left her brother and his ship, she had found herself in a battle between the horde and the rebels leader Glimmer. Naturally she had come to help the rebel and with the help of She-ra, Mantenna can't have win against them. Glimmer had ask Trishia why she had help her and after the answer of Trishia, Glimmer had welcome her in the great rebellion. In the way of the camp they have meet the famous Adora. Trishia had look at her and had understand why her brother was so in love with her. She is certainly beautifull but there is more about her. She is a real warrior, Trishia can feel it, but she is also compassionnate. Trishia had never see a people with so much quality and so little fault. Trishia wonder if someone can live with the so high expectation. It will be hard for everyone to stand on the same level. She know that Adora had a twin brother like her and she wonder if he is the same as his sister. If it's the case, she certainly feel sorry for the woman which who he is in love.

The rebel camp was so different of what she had thinking. there is a lot of people there, not only warriors but children, house wifes and almost every profession had someone who can do it there. The bedding had cause a lot of problem. Of course the leaders have their own tent, but for the common people, they must share a tent. That's why Trishia found herself sharing a tent with four woman. The older had for name Kiaria, she is fifty-five and had the role of the chaperon for the younger. Quickly Trishia had found that if you give to Kiaria a little drink from time to time she is the most aimable people of all Etheria. After there is two woman who where between twenty and thirty. Their name are Emma and Lucy. Soon they have become friend with Trishia. They had guid her in the camp for a couple of day without beeing really friendly but after that they had tell her that they believe her story and they want to be friend with her. Trishia was very glad of this because since she had left the Sea Hawk's crew she had feel so alone. Now the three of them work almost together all the time and Trishia is glad of this. But she can't tell the same with the fifth woman, she is twenty-two and really beautifull. She is very kind with everyone but Trishia feel something strange about her. Miki had try to be friend with Trishia like Emma and Lucy are, but the young woman can't find herself to trust Miki. She had talk about this with her friend but they don't seem have feel anything wrong with Miki. Emma had tease Trishia about her jealousy, and Trishia had agree for the explanation but deep down she know that there is something else. Trishia had decide to not bothered about this and act in fonction of the event. For now she fake a friendship with Miki but she will never tell anything important to her.

After two month Trishia had learn a few thing about Adora and a lot of thing about herself. She don't know if Adora and Bow are just friend or something more. Sometime she think that they just share a deep friendship but other time she think that Adora had deep feeling for Bow. She don't know what the rebel leader think about her brother because since the day she had entered in the Great rebellion Trishia had only work to collect water, entertain the children and a few other little thing but nothing important for the battle against the horde. If Adora and her friend are the head of the rebellion, right now Trishia feel like the feet of the rebellion. In an other way Trishia had learn that she is a really bad, but very bad, cook. Her first try at cooking had almost poisonned the poor Kiaria. The old woman was so starved that she had eat the Trishia's cooking without telling anyone. Fortunaltly for her Miki had come sooner than expected to the tent and had lead the poor woman to the doctor. After that Trishia was forbidden of cooking, fortunatly her friend had help her to learn how to cook but the result are not great right now. If only cooking was as simple as fighting was the almost constantly think in Trishia mind for the last month.

...

In Eternia, King randor had ask to his son to come to his study after the evening's meal. The prince had come to his father and again Randor had think that Marlena was right. Adam is lower than ever, he must leave Eternia as soon as possible.

- Son, say the king in a calm voice, i want you to do something to me.

- What do you want ? Ask his son with his voice empty of any feeling, the voice he had since a year.

- Your sister had ask me for help the Great rebellion. I want you to go to Etheria and see if the odd will be with us or against us. I want to know exactly the force of the two camp and their weakness.

- But father, this mission could take months, even years.

- I know this, but Eternia is at peace now without Skeletor and i can't send someone who i don't trust. I think you are the best choice.

- Why me ? Why do you want me to leave Eternia ? Ask Adam with a hint of angry in his voice.

- Because you are the prince and one day you will become the king.

- I understand, you want to know if you can trust me with the crown, isn't it ?

- I don't want to say it like this but yes you are right.

- Good father, i will go. How long let you me to find the informations you want ?

- Take all the time you want. The sorceress can send you to Etheria and take you back as your wish.

- The sorceress ! Don't we have an other way to go to Etheria ?

For the first time the king saw an unbearable pain in his son's eyes at the name of the sorceress. The king wonder why his son show such a feeling about a woman the king had always think as Adam's friend.

- I'm afraid we don't have the choice. So if you are ready you can leave the palace when you wish.

- I think i will go tomorrow morning. Please father take care of Cringer for me.

- Cringer ? But surely you want him to go to Etheria with you !

- No ! I want him to stay here. If something happen the sor...sorceress will send him to Etheria but right now he just make me harder to hide if i go with him.

- Like you wish, son, like you wish.

After that the king was more worried than ever. his son had never want to leave Cringer behind before and Randor don't know how to stop the tiger to follow his master.

Finally Adam himself took the matter out of the hand of the king. Soon after he had left his father in his study, he had come to his room and take a few thing to go to Etheria, amongst them the sword of power. Fortunatly for him Cringer had take a nap in the palace's garden and the prince had can leave the palace without his friend knowing this. Before taking a wind raider he had wrote a letter to Duncan where he explain the king wish and his own decision to leave the palace sooner. He had ask to duncan to say to his parent and friend to not worry to him and tell them that he love them. After that he had flight right to castel Grayskull.

The drawbridge had lowered immediatly and Adam was Greeted by the sorceress apprentice. His heart ache at the thinking that he must be Teela's place one day if she was still alive but he dismiss the thought rapidely. Nothing can change the past. He take his way to the throne room and stay stunned at the sight of the sorceress. He can't think that it was the same sorceress he had known almost all his life, this is a old woman who sit in the throne.The sorceress seem almost as stunned by Adam's appearance than he is by hers.

- Adam ! Oh my poor child ! I don't know !

- There is nothing to know sorceress. My father had ask you to send me to Etheria ?

- Yes he has. So you want to go immediatly ?

- If you will.

- You can go.

The sorceress open a portal to Etheria and Adam walk to it but before he can go through the sorceress speak again.

- I miss her too Adam.

Adam beat his lips but no word escape his mouth. He go through the portal without glancing at the now sobbing sorceress.

...

Unusaly Trishia go to collect the water alone. Miki had an other thing to do, probably something about the new handsom rebel who had joint the rebellion last week. Emma is cooking and lucy is a little ill so Trishia found her alone in the whispering wood. She is not afraid, on the contrary, she really love to walk alone in the wood. It remind her the time she had spend with her adoptive father. She had never think of him like this before but now she know that as much as she had loved him, he was not her biological father. But she can't think of him with no other word than father. She is glad to have a father and a twin brother but sometime she miss her first father.

Suddently she heart a child cry. Without thinking she go to the way of the cry and the sight in front of her make her heart miss a beat. A young boy is in a ravine with a brocken leg and a flood quickly come in his direction. Trishia jump in to the ravine and take the boy in her arm but the flood is too quick for her and in a pair of second she had water almost in her knee. She gatered all her strenght and project he young boy in safety. Unfortunatly she is not as lucky as him and the water is now at her neck and the force of it had lead her far from where she had jump before. Without any hope she cry for help. Suddently a rope fall in the water just in front of her. With her last strenght she catch the rope and use all her grip to not let it go. She heard a voice who talk to her.

- Are you all right miss, ask a man with the most coldest voice Trishia had ever heard. Hold the rope, i will help you to go to the safety.

Trishia was so cold by the water that she can't answer him but he seem understand her short nod and pull the rope and Trishia to him. It was a hard work but the man don't give up and, finally, after like it seems hours for the two Trishia found herself again in the wood, in safety. She take a look at her savior and can't take her eyes away from him. She had never seen a so handsome man with a so sad eyes. he seem to carry all the burden of the world on his shoulder.

- Are you all right miss ? Ask him with the same voice empty of feeling.

- Yes- yes, than-thank you.

- You better go to your home. You will catch a cold if you stay there. Good day miss, i must let you alone, i have something to do.

After that the stranger left the place without an other word or glance to her, but Trishia can't take her eyes of the direction where the man had go for a long time. Finally the reason come again to her mind and she also leave the place to go to the rebel camp, she must find the young boy and be sure that he is safe. She walk along the before ravin and now river. After a short time she found the boy with Bow. When he see her the boy let go a cry of joy. He had explain to the archer what had happen. Bow come to her and thank her for what she had done. There is something in his eyes that Trishia can't understand but she know that since now her life will not be the same again. Bow explain to Trishia that Hordak had destroy the dam near by the whispering wood in the hope of drowning all the inhabitant of the wood amongst with the rebels. Fortunatly She-ra had understand what had happen and with the help of He-man they have rebuilt a dam.

Trishia saw that, in fact, Bow is right. The ravine is now almost empty of any water. No one will believe that she was almost drown in this ravine. She see two people land near by Bow. She perfectly know who the first is. Who don't know She-ra ? But the other is a total stranger to her. He seems as powerfull as She-ra but he is less open than her. He don't say a word when Bow try to woo She-ra. After a short time they all go on different way. She-ra and the man who the name is He-man in a way and Bow, Trishia and the boy in a other way. Bow carry the boy all the way because he had seen how much the woman was tired. What had amazed him much is the fact that she don't complain of her state. He had rarely seen such a strong willpower and he think that only Adora can have a stronger willpower. Maybe he can take a word to the other leader, it's a shame that such a quality will be waste. He don't know if she is a good fighter but he guess that she must be as best warrior as himself. Yes ! He must speak of her to Adora.

...

Trishia had catch a cold like the man had say to her. She had must stay to bed for three day and now she is really bothered at having nothing to do. That's why she is so glad when her friend come to see her.

- Hello Trishia, say Emma with her always joyfull voice, how are you ? Are you ready to come again with us ?

- I can ? Yes ! Let's go !

- Wait a minute, laught Lucy. The doctor want to see you before you can leave the infirmary.

- But i'm fine ! I want to leave this room !

- We know, belive us. The doctor will come in a few minute, laught all her friend, you can wait again for such a short time.

- So if i must wait tell me what had happen in the camp the last days.

- Let me talk it to her please, beg Lucy.

The girl had always love gossip and she is one of the most informed people of the camp. Sometime, Trishia think that Lucy know far much thing that she let the other believe. She had always this strange smile each time she talk about She-ra. But Trishia know that she is also one of the most trusted people of the camp. If Lucy know a secret who must stay secret, nothing in the world can convince her to share this secret. Trishia know that the woman prefer die than telling something who must stay secret.

- Spill it, say a laughting Emma.

- The defender of Eternia had come again in Etheria, say lucy with bright eyes.

- Is this this He-man ?

- You know him ? Ask a very disappointed Lucy.

- I Have see him once, answer Trishia.

- And what do you think of him ? Is he not a handsome man ? Have you see his hair , his eyes ? He make me crazy !

- Yes he is very handsome, answered Trishia with an other face in her mind than the face of the champion.

- I know it, exclaimed Emma. Almost half of the rebels women are infatued with him. The other half is infatued with prince Adam.

Before Trishia can answer this the doctor had come and had chase all the people except Trishia away. After the examination the doctor had clear her and Trishia had left the infirmary with a sigh of relief. All her friend are waiting her outside and they make their way to their tent. They chating calmly when Trishia eyes fell upon a man. How can she have forget this man ? He had save her life. Again her heart strangely ache at the saddness shown in his eyes. She turn to Lucy to ask her if she know this man but before she can open her mouth her friend had decide to explain who this man is.

- Trishia, this is the brother of Adora. Prince Adam.

And the only thought who cross Trishia's mind right now is "Oh my god".

To be continued

I hope you have liking this. I have so much to write about this story. I have updeate sooner than i have expected but it is like if this story don't want to let me alone since i have write this. i know that i'm very bad to have killed Teela but please give her chance to Trishia, you might be surprised (lol). Please give me review. bye.


	4. Start of a friendship

I really have fun at writing this story, and i hope you have sa much fun at reading it than i have. I will post updeate as soon as possible before my trip. Have fun.

Chapter 4 : Start of a friendship

Faithful to his word Bow had talk to Adora and Adam about what Trishia had done. The ancien horde capitain is not sure to give mission to this Trishia before she know her a little better. After all, since a short amount of time the leaders of the rebellion thinks that there is a saboteur amongst the rebels. The destruction of the dam is not the first incident who had happen and strangely the incident seems worst since this Trishia had joint the rebellion. No one know who her familly is. Trishia had never talking about this even with her best friend. Adora guess that this Lucy woman know more about this Trishia but she also knows that she must find an other people to give her information about Trishia. Surprisely Adam had take Trishia's side immediatly. Adora had look at her brother with a stunned expression. It's the first time since his arrival that he had talking before someone ask him a question.

- Do you know her Adam ? Ask Adora.

- I have save her life. The flood had bring her near by me and i had help her to escape at it.

- You had never tell me this.

- You had never ask. I don't have think that it was important.

- And if it was her who had saboted the dam, she was a fool to stay near by the flood, say Bow. I think we must give her a chance. Give her an easy mission. If she fail, she can return to her last activity.

- Okay but we don't need to say to her why we give her this mission, add Adam. It will be terrible for her to have hope and find them crushed. I let you, i'm tired. Goodnight Adora, Bow.

After her brother had left them alone Adora had ask at Bow if he want to stay a little longer. Of course the archer had agree, he know that Adora want to speak about something important and he wait for her to be ready.

- I don't know what to do with Adam, she say finally.

- Me neither. If i don't know better i will think that there is an imposteur here.

- What do you really think of this Trishia ?

- I think that she must play an important role in the war against the horde. I don't know why but i feel it and i think that your brother had feel it too. Maybe it will be helpfull to make the two of them working together from time to time.

- i don't know. Adam is so secret now. Do you think that i must call Castaspella, maybe she can help him much better than i can.

- I don't think so. I think he will act with her like he act with Glimmer now. Kind but reserved. No, the only people he had talk about with a little feeling is this woman. She is strong and i think that she, at last, can help him a little.

- Maybe you are right. I will discuss with her tomorrow morning. After that i will decide if i give her a mission or not.

- Goodnight my dear princess.

- Goodnight Bow.

...

This night Trishia can't found the sleep, Miki snoring had keep her awake almost all the night. Usually she was so tired by her day that she fall asleep almost immediatly but tonight she can't. The snoring are only a little part of what she can't sleep, her mind play with the event of the previous day in a incessant way. She can't forget the sad eyes of the prince. As hard as she try, she can't just forget them. They haunt her all the time. All that she wish is to erase the sadness he feel. She don't understand why. She don't know him ! She can't remember someone else which she want help so much, not even the man she had love before. She can't clearly remembered him, he was dead for so long but she remembered the feeling of having someone important in her life, and now it seems like if this prince had take the place of her loved. All of this is silly, she know it. Finally she give up and go to a walk. After all the night air can give her the peace she want to go to sleep.

She had left the tent and walk to a hiding spot she love going when she want thinking about something. She feel very disappointed when she found out that someone had already sit in her place. She sigh and prepare herself to go somewhere else, but she don't have time. The stranger had talking to her.

- I'm sorry if i had borrow your place, say him with his cold voice.

Trishia's heart miss a beat. It's all her luck ! The only man she don't want to see right now is sitting in her favorite hidden place. She think that she, at last, must thank him for having save her life.

- It doesn't matter. By the way thanks..

- DON'T !

- What ?

- I say don't thanks me. I don't need it. Don't feel forced to thanks me, i will have done the same for anyone.

- I don't feel forced ! Exclaimed Trishia. I don't want to say it if i don't feel it ! Idiot !

- Idiot ? A shaddow of smile playing in the prince's lips when he say that.

- I'm sorry ! Please excuse me ! I don't want to be disrespectful !

- You had a quick temper. I can understand it. You are a little like her.

- Like who ?

It was the wrong question to ask and Trishia feel it immediatly. The prince's face turn blank again and he show only coldness.

- No one ! Is his only answer.

- Excuse me but i'm tired now. I let you alone. You can borrow this place at your wish but i just beg you to not telling anyone about this place. i don't want all the rebels to come here. Goodnight prince Adam.

- Goodnight.

- I'm Trishia.

- I know this !

- So it will be nice to say Goodnight Trishia.

- Like you wish. Goodnight Trishia.

Trishia let the place with a smile playing on her lips. They had talking together and he was kind with her. She don't know what in Etheria had push her to call him idiot but she is happy to have doing it. For a very short time she had break his barrier. She think she had understand why he is so sad. The woman he had been in love with must be dead. She can understand his feeling, she had feel it once. She know she can help him, it will just take time. But she had all the time she want, she had heard that prince Adam had not plan to leave Etheria soon. Finally she found herself very tired and come to her bed to find the sleep who had deserted her before.

...

The next morning Trishia is very surprised when she have heard that Adora want to speak with her. She is a little afraid about this conversation. What if the prince had tell to his sister that she had call him "idiot", is it why she want to see her. Surely she won't be expel from the rebellion even if she was disrespectful. With a heart full of sorry Trishia take her way to Adora's tent. She entered the tent without being annouced and found Adora and Glimmer speaking together. They don't seem have noticed her presence so Trishia cought a little to attract their attention.

- You're here, say Adora with her capitain of the force voice. Wait outside a minute, i have almost finish, please.

Trishia's worries grow. She had never heard Adora speaking with such a voice. What can she do ? She know she must have shut her mouth before speaking but she can't have. It was like if a force insid of her had force her to say this word. She don't have any control to her word at this time. Ready to heard a yell or worst, the word of the leader take her by surprised.

- I'm glad you had come so soon. I want to know you better.

- Excuse me ? I don't understand !

- An expedition is ready to go to search food and i want you to go with them, but before i want to know you a little better. I want to trust all the people i work with and i don't know you. So if it don't bothered you, i want to heard about you and your familly.

- Of course not, say Trishia who is very relieved that the prince had don't say a word to his sister. I have grown up in a city not far from the fright zone : Linkia. My mother is dead when i was a baby not older than two year and a man had raised me since then. I have leave with him for twenty years. he was a sort of inventor and he had give me the passion of building things. After his death i have travelled a little, i can't stay in the city. My fiancee was killed the same day than my adoptive father.

- i'm sorry for your lost, say Adora with a kind voice.

- It had happen a long time ago. I'm right, now. I was captured and send to an experimentation jail. It was the worst time of my life. I can hear again the cry of the people who the horde torture. I have escape of this by the grace of Etheria and an explosion. I was injuried then and the capitain of the Sea hawk had save me.

- Hawk has save you ? You know him ?

The joy in Adora's voice is clearly impossible to go unoticed. Trishia smile at this, she had an idea. It's maybe her only chance to know the truth about Adora's feeling toward her brother.

- Oh yes ! Exclaimed Trishia. What an handsome man and so couragous. I don't know one woman who is not ready to give her right arm to have him.

- You are amongst these women ? Ask Adora with a cold voice, all friendship gone of her face.

- Of course i love him, and i think he love me as the same.

- Enough ! I don't want heard anything about this.

Trishia feel her smile growing as she say the jealousy writen in all Adora's face. She fight the urge of laughting but it is a lost battle and finally she burst out of laughting.

- You think it's laughtable, say a now angry and more dangerous Adora.

- Oh yes, but i will have think that you will understand me. After all you have a twin brother too and you love him very deeply.

- So hawk is.. began a now confused Adora.

- My twin brother, yes. I have found it out a couple of months ago. I think it's better that i introduce myself properly. I'm Illyana Hawk, twin sister of capitain Sea Hawk. You are surprise ?

- It's a major understatement.

- Please can you keep it for yourself. I don't want to be treat differently because i'm Hawk sister. Here i'm just Trishia.

- Okay, Now "Trishia" i want to explain what the mission is about.

...

The mission is quite easy and only Grizlor can have cause problem but Trishia had knock him out very quickly, after that the rebels had take the food and go again to the whispering wood. Trishia had really love to participate at a real mission, it seem to her like if she had found again something that she had miss without knowing it. All the camp had cheer at their return but Trishia can't have find the person she want to see so much. Adora is not here too but She-ra and He-man had come to help against one of the tortuous plan of Hordak. After the departur of the champions, Adora and Adam had come again in the camp. Trishia wonder why they had disappeared. Is it a link between the two chapion and the royalties of Eternia ? Trishia wonder this idea for a short time but she found it too weird to take so much time at thinking about this.

All her companion had thanks her for her help against Grizlor and Bow and Adora had come to thanks her too. The only one who had don't say a word is the same man that Trishia want to heard the most. He had just bowed to her and left the place. Trishia know where he had gone, in "her" hidden place, so she let him time alone before coming to see him again. She can't found the strenght to stay out of his way. She want to talk to him, make him smile. She guess that he must have a beautiful smile, a smile who force the woman to give their heart to him. What it's strange it's that he don't have smile to her but she is ready to give her heart to him. She know she is a fool, she know she don't have a single hope to win his heart but she can't help but want to help him.

Last this night she come to "her place" and found him again here. She sit near by him and begin to tell him about her familly, her childhood, what she love, what she hate. She never ask question to him and he is very thankful to this. She spend a couple of hour with him and go to sleep after that. The same scene happen almost every evening. All this time Trishia is the only one to speak but Adam found himself liking more and more this time. He had discovered that Trishia is funny, she can speak of everything and find a thing to laught about. After a few weeks he really wait impatiently the evening's encounter. She is not Teela, she can't replace her but she is a good friend. She don't wait anything of him just that he stay here and it's just what Adam want for now.

To be continued

I think i will post the next chapter tomorrow after my work or thuesday. Since then please review, i really want to know what you think about Trishia. bye.


	5. The spring fest

This had nothing to do with this story but i have playing at final fantasy 7 and i have named the character with the he-man character and in wall market it was cloud (adam in my game) who was choose by don corneo for being his wife and it was really laughtable at this time. I stop saying silly things and i let you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 5 : The spring fest.

Adam is in Etheria since three month and he had never feel better since a long time. In there he don't have to act as a lazy coward like in Eternia and he can show his true self without endangering his secret. He don't want to aknowledge it but he is really happy that Trishia is with the great rebellion too. He really love the time they pass together, in the missions and out. Since her first mission Trishia had work for the great rebellion many time and almost of these time she had work with Adam. No one seem to be award that the two of them know the other more than rebel's acquaintance and Adam don't plan to tell this at anyone, not even his own sister. He know that Adora is worried about him but he can't help. Even if he feel better, he is not ready to share this with anyone.

The last battle against the horde was really hard for Trishia, she was almost killed by a spell cast by Shadow weaver. Fortunatly for her He-man had stand by the path of the spell and had deflected it. After that Trishia had search for Adam but can't have found him. It is not the first time that Trishia can't have found Adam when He-man had show up. The fact make her thinking. She wonder what it means. It's not the first time that the thought of a link between Adam and He-man exist cross her mind. But she lost all this strange idea when she saw Adam again. He-man is gone but she don't care. She know that her friend will be more than happy to hear something about He-man, he seem really popular. On the contary, Adam popularity had lowered since his arrival. For now only Adora, Bow, Glimmer and herself had faith in Adam.

Trishia had her dayly cooking lesson. Lucy don't have lost hope to learn her how to cook and Trishia don't have the heart to crush her hope. The only time she can escape of this is when she is on mission for the rebellion and she hope more and more that she had a mission to escape at this torture. Today she must make a soup and she is not sure of the result. She let Lucy eat the result of her effort.

- Hey, it's great, say Lucy.

- What ? Don't joke please.

- I assure you that it's very good. Eat it.

- You are right. How surpirsing.

- Not so surprising.

- Hum ?

- A woman cook better when she had someone. She will make effort for him.

- I don't understand what you mean, say a blushing Trishia.

- Like if i don't know for who you make such effort. It's for the great hero, He-man.

- He-man ? No way. Besid he is with She-ra, i have see them hugging. It's clear for me that they are together.

- Are you sure ? I don't think so. They are close but i don't think it's that sorte of close.

- I don't know and it didn't matter to me as long as A.. hem, someone stay with me.

- A.. hem ? I know him ?

- NO. And i don't want to speak more about this. i don't know where this will lead me but i can't stop. I know deep in my heart that i must follow this path.

- OK, i stop but if you want to talk about this, you know that you can go to me.

- Thanks Lucy, i will remember.

...

A few weeks after, Trishia and Adam are sitting in their place. They are talking together about Bow's acting. This last days Bow had try to woo Trishia and Adam had not liking it. Trishia had turn Bow down kindly and the archer had accept his defeat. He had joking with her about her liking for He-man. Trishia wonder why everyone think that she had feeling for He-man. Surely the hero had save her more than one time but she just feel grateful of it. She don't have any feeling for He-man, she just have feeling for an other. She can't say it aloud, she know that he is not ready. For now she just act as a friend with him, she don't know why she know this but she is ready to let him all the time he want. Like she had say to Lucy, she can't stop, it's too important to her.

Adam is looking at Trishia, she seem so lost in her own world that he can't help but feel permit to stare at her. He really like her, he can't say it aloud or let him think too much about it. Sometime he feel like if he betray Teela. He is ashamed by his forgeting of the only woman he had ever love but other time it feel so right to be with Trishia. She don't push him, she let him all the time he need and he is grateful of this. He had try to let her fall in love with He-man but she don't seem have any feeling for the hero. She is always kind with He-man but she had never talk about him when she discuss with Adam.

Their thought were stoping by Kowl. The flying friend of Bow had show up suddently, fuming against his friend. Apparently Bow had call Kowl "birdie" and it had angered the flying rebel. Kowl don't seem have notice the two who where sitting near by. Trishia had step on a branch and the sound make Kowl yell of fear. The bird had run away immediatly and Trishia can't help but burst out of laughting. It take her time to understand that she is not the only one who laught but that Adam laught with her. After they had stoped, she don't say a word about it but feel grateful for this. Soon after they leave the other but strangely they have a hard time to leave the other. They stay together a little longer time but finally they understand what they must do and go to sleep.

...

The next morning Adora caught Adam by surprise. She tell him that in a couple of weeks the spring fest will happen. Adam wonder why Adora seems so trilled by this but he rapidely understand why she is so joyous about this. Adora say to her brother that he must go to the fest with a partner, a female partner. Adam is stunned by this, he had never thinking that he must have the same obligation here than he had in Eternia. The smile in Adora's face don't let him any doubt of what she is thinking about and he don't really like it. Either she want him to go with one of her friend or she had something else in mind and he don't like the glimmer in her eyes. After having promis to her that he will have someone to go with him, he had left his sister alone.

He is not ready for what he see outside Adora's tent. Trishia is in the arm of a stranger and she had tear of joy in her eyes. Adam had a feeling he can't put a finger in. He had never been disgusted by someone at the first sight but now he think that he is ready to be disgusted by this stranger. He had stop dead in his track and his sister bump on his back. She take a better look and let a cry of joy escape her. She run to the stranger and take her arm around him. Trishia had take a step to be out of Adora's way and the bright smile she wore show at everyone how she is happy of this. She lost her smile when she take a look at Adam's face. He seems to be angry and lost at the same time. She come at his side and without thinking of it she take his hand in hers. He look at her in the eyes and seem relieve by what he see.

Silently Adam and Trishia left Adora and her friend alone. Trishia want to tell him all the truth but she don't want to do it in the middle of the camp. She had left Adam's hand and had ask him if they can go to a walk. They have going often on mission together so no one will think that there is something strange by the fact that they leave the camp together. After a short time Trishia talk.

- What had happen prince Adam ? Why are you so angry ?

- I am not angry !

- Sure you are. Don't try to fool me. What my brother had do to make you so angry at him.

- Your brother ? This man is your brother ? I don't have known that you have a brother.

- Only your sister know this. I have discover only a few months ago that i have a twin brother. It's so new to me that i have forget to tell you this before. You don't hate my brother ?

- Of course not. I'm sorry, i don't know what had cross my mind but it had nothing to do with your brother. I don't know him but i think it will be great to know him.

- So, why are you so angry then ?

- Adora had tell me that i must find a partner for the spring fest and i don't know who to ask. If i had anyone, i'm afraid that Adora had an idea.

- Is it so bad ?

- You don't know my sister ! I'm afraid of her idea and most afraid of her friend.

- I can help you if you want.

- How ?

- Idiot ! I can be your partner for the fest, after all it's what friend are for.

- I don't need any friend and stop call me idiot !

- You don't need friend ? Silly ! All people need friend and stop say nonsens ! I'm here for you and if you prefer to go with an other woman, all you have to do is just tell me.

- I don't want to go to this fest.

- But you must go it. You don't want to go with me ? she say this with sad eyes.

After a short time to think about this, Adam let out a sigh and ask Trishia.

- Would you give me the honnor to be by partner for the spring fest ?

- Of course i will, i'm your friend. But there is one condition.

- One condition ?

- I want my brother to go to the fest with your sister. I just need your help to convince her to talk with my brother. Bow would not be a problem.

- How ? Bow is very close to Adora and he had surely ask her out.

- No he don't have. Lucy had not say a word about it so he don't have ask her. I will send someone to him.

- Who ? Ask Adam with a smile.

- Miki. She will be a good distraction for him.

- You are really mischievous, you know it.

- It's why you love me.

Adam smile just at her and she let a sigh of relief escape her without him noticing. She had push her luck and had gain a hope. It will be enough for now.

...

Adam is happy to have going to the fest. He look at his sister and feel a great joy. She seem so happy ! A pang of envy hit him. He is waiting for Trishia to come. She is late and this fact made him nervous. Maybe she had change her mind. He is lost in his sad thought when he feel a hand on his arm. He turn to her and lost his speach. She is gorgeous and for a few second he see someone else in her. He shook his head and the feeling desappeard. He don't know what thought had cross his mind but he don't think that it's the right time to think about it. He lead her to the fest and they share a dance together. After that he sit and watch her dancing and laughting with the others. He can't tore his eyes of her and the strange feeling it him again but he remote it of his head. Suddently a new song begin and a great wave of pain hit him. It was her song ! He can't stay here ! He must run away !

- I really love this song, it was my favorite song, say Trishia. Prince Adam ? What happen? ADAM !

- I'm sorry, i can't stay. It is just what he can say.

He run out but she follow him. She can't let him alone ! She must be here for him. She know that this time she can change everything for him. Even if she will lost his friendship, she must make him talk about this woman. All of this is eating him inside. It will be better for him to talk about all what have happen and she will make sure that he will do it.

She found Adam is their place. He seem trying his best for not letting him crying and the sight break her heart. She take her arm around him and this simple fact throw him on the edge. He brock into hard cry, tears falling freely on his face. For a long time he let his pain flew out of him with his tears and she never let him down. When he don't seem have a tear to let fall, he take a sigh and look uncertain at her but she just smile at him.

- Do you feel better ? Ask her gently.

- I'm sorry.

- You have nothing to be sorry. Want you talk about her ? I Know you will feel better if you can share your pain. I know i don't have known her but i know she must be so special for having gain your love.

- I don't know if i can talk about her. I must cry again.

- It doesn't matter ! You had been there for me when i have wanting to talk about my fiancee, it's my turn now. It's normal to cry.

After that Adam begin to tell her all that he know about Teela. He don't hide anything and he cry often at one or other memory. They spend the rest of the night at talking and when they go to sleep adam feel like if a big burden had been lifted of his shoulder. He know that he would never forget Teela but now he knew that she don't have want that he wast his life for her. He will live his life and take the joy where he can found it.

To be continued.

I will not updeate since sathurday night or sunday, because of my work but after that i'm on vaccation and i hope i can updeate more. Please review.


	6. The prophecy

I'm on vacation ! Four weeks without any works. During this time i try to post the more chapters that i can write. For now i let you discovered the new chapter.

Chapter 6 : The prophecy

The next morning after the spring fest Adora is wake up by a voice in her head. She know who call her but she wonder why. It's the first time that Light hope call her like this. She don't have feel any sens of danger but she know that She-ra must go to Skydancer mountain immediatly. This fact annoy her a little. This morning she had plan to talk with Adam. She had see him left the fest and she had see this Trishia follow him. She is annoyed that it was Trishia who had follow Adam instead of herself. She don't trust this woman. Even if she can help Adam like Bow had said, there is something in her that Adora can't stand, like if she hide something. She had ask Hawk about his sister but he can't have tell a lot about her. There is only a few time that they know each other for sibling. Adora don't like the fact that her brother seem to spend so much time with this woman. Deep down she had always wish that her brother will marry one of her friend of the rebellion. She had thinking that Glimmer or Castaspella will be a good choice for him. Of course she don't was award of the fact that Adam was in love with his best friend at this time, but she was award that their father don't want his son to marry anyone else but a royalty. Forgeting all this thought Adora transforme herself in She-ra and go to the cristal palace .

Swift wind land in the room where Light hope stand. Adora, once again, wonder why she was call here and why Light hope had ask her to come alone. If things are normal Adora knew that He-man will be call like her and the fact frightened her a little. She take a step toward the light and for forgetting her fears she speak to him.

- Light hope, you had call me ?

- Yes, princess of power. I want to tell you something who must be very important for your fight against the horde.

- I think that He-man must hear it too.

- No, your brother don't need this burden add to him. It's not the time. He is on the way of the healing but, right now, he can't be any use to him to know this.

- What do you mean by "on the way of healing" ?

- It's not your concern. An other had the task of guiding him out of the darkness, you just had to let her do her job.

- Trishia ? Is it her that you are talking about ?

- I can't answer you right now. If i do it, all of what must happen can disappear. The future is not set in stone. Only a little change can transforme a possible victory to a great defeat. You know this She-ra. I just ask you to let her a chance.

- But i think she might be the saboteur !

- Maybe she is or maybe she is not. Only the time can answer your question. But it's not why i have call you. You must go immediatly to Mystacore. Queen castaspella is waiting Adora. She had discover something who might change the odd of the war against the horde. You must go to it as soon as possible.

- Excuse me, but why had you not tell me this by telepathy ?

- Because your worry about your brother might have clouded your judgement. Now you know that he is on good hand. Even if you are right for her, be assured that she will rather die than arm in any way your brother. Now go, Castaspella is waiting you.

...

This morning, since a long time, Adam had wake up feeling rested. It's not like if all his pain was gone but now he feel like if he can controle his pain and not letting it eating him in the inside. He feel a little freely after having talking so much about Teela. She was his first best friend and since four years his love. He had always hide this fact, partly because he know how his father will react if he had found out how he is feeling toward Teela and partly because he had seen the love in Teela's eyes each time she looks at He-man. Even if Teela was suportive to him, he had known deep down that Adam can't stand in the way of He-man. It was He-man who had come to rescue Teela numberous time not Adam. He had understand her feeling at this time and he understand them now too. It's why he can't understand Trishia. She was saved by He-man more than one time but she don't seem to have the same feeling toward the hero than Teela had once. Trishia is always kind with he-man but it's the same kindness that she shown at everyone, but her eyes don't have the sparkle that he had seen in Teela's eyes each time she had looked at the Eternian's hero. On the contrary, one or two time, he think that he had seen the sparkle when she looks at him, prince Adam, but he is not sure. Each time when he had take a second glance he had not seen that sparkle anywhere. He think that it's only his imagination who had make him believe that she had shown the same sparkle than Teela. He know it's not sane to think every day at his lost but he can't help. Even Trishia remembered her. She had the same red hair as her brother and as Teela. But the comparison stop here. Trishia had a tanned skin and her eyes are bluer than Teela's or so it seems. Wishing changing his mind, Adam decide to go to a walk. He had decide yesterday that he don't waste his life for a memory and he will make sure that he do it. That's why he must let Teela rest in peace and look around him. His heart tell him something but he don't want to hear it right now. He need a little longer time but he can see a ray of hope in his path.

He left his tent and found the capitain Sea Hawk waiting for him. He take a look at the man and see how the siblings looks alike. He wonder if the capitain had the same temper as his sister but on a second thought he don't think so. Hawk seems to be a strong man with a powerfull willing, like his sister think Adam, and he seems to have strong feeling for Adora. He had see this yesterday in the fest, the capitain can't have let his eyes left the sight of Adora and Adam is sure that it's a good indication of what his feeling are. He is happy for his sister. She need someone who love her for herself and not someone who don't seem to know if he love more She-ra or Adora, like Bow. Adam really love the archer but he remind him sometime his capitain of the guard. Like her he don't have any clue of the true and like her he is lost between his friendship and his love. Wanting forgetting this thought Adam decide to talk with the capitain. After all, if he is right, the capitain will become soon his future brother-in-law. His heart tell him something again but he took the thought away immediatly.

- Hello capitain Hawk, how are you ?

- I'm fine your highness.

- Please call me Adam. I'm not a royalty here and i don't want to be treat differently from the others.

- You are a little different than almost of the rebels. You live amongst the leaders.

- I know and i can't help, but why are you waiting for me ?

- I want to ask you something. I think only you can understand what i feel. After all you are Adora's brother.

- I think it will be better if you talk about your feeling with Adora. I don't know how i can help you in this matter.

- No, laught Hawk, it's not what i have intend to tell you. Excuse me i don't was clear, my wording are wrong.

- I don't understand.

- it's about Trishia. I think you will understand how i feel toward her. I have live so long without knowing that i have a twin sister that it's hard for me to not worry all the time about her.

- You're right, i understand you perfectly. I feel the same toward Adora, but when i have found that i have a twin sister it was much easier for me to deal with it i think.

- How ?

- I was raised with a girl who had play the role of the sister to me. With the time we had become more friend than sibling but i have never forget how it feel to have a sister and i have act with Adora like i have act with Teela before.

- Adora had tell me about her. I'm sorry for your lost.

- Thanks.

For the first time Adam don't feel the unbearable pain when someone had talk about teela's death. Sure a pang of pain had go trought him at the condolence but it had soon disappeared. he don't want to talk about Teela with Hawk but he feel grateful for the sailor words. They had help him to take the way of the healing. Since now, he decide, he will aknowledge the help of the others. He can't stay in his side, behind a wall, all his life. He think that only Trishia can understand what he feel right now and he want to talk about this with her. But right now he must finish his discussion with Sea hawk and he want a change of topic.

- So how about Trishia ? How can i help ?

- She seem to trust you. I want to ask you something and i don't want her to know.

- What is it ?

- Can you take a good care of her for me ? I know i ask you something hard to do. I know my sister.

- She had a quick temper but she is smart. But why ask you me this ?

- When Trishia was with us in my ship, one of the sailor had a big crush to her. Trishia don't have feeling the same and she had tell him the truth but he don't have accept this. You know that Trishia is a good warrior but she had learn all of this warrior's thing with my crew and amongst them was this Ryodan. All the time she had spend with us Ryodan don't have try anything against her but Trishia had the feeling that this will not last longer and she had wishing to come to battle with the rebellion partly because of Ryodan.

- Had he try something against her ? Ask an now angry Adam.

- I don't think so but after Trishia departure he had deserted and someone had see him in the fright zone. Ryodan know a lot of thing about my ship and my familly. Fortunatly he don't know anything about my father and there is a magic in the island where he live that protect anyone who had evil thought to talk about it. I know that my father is in secure but i can't protect my sister like i wish. I can't stay in the Whispering wood and i don't think she is willing to go with me again in my ship, not now.

- What do you mean by "not now" ?

- It's nothing important for now, she will tell you one day or an other. So are you ready to help me ?

- Yes, of course i will, but i don't know the face of this Ryodan.

- I have a picture of all my crew with me and Illyana in my bag. I show you it later.

- Illyana ?

- Sorry i don't mean to call her like this. She will be furious if she know that i have call her like this.

- Of whom are you talking about now ? Ask a confused Adam.

- Of Trishia, of course. Her birth name was Illyana Hawk, it was our mother who had decide to change her name to protect her.

- SEA HAWK !! HOW DARE YOU TO TELL THIS ! YOU HAVE SWEAR ME THAT NO ONE WILL KNOW IT !

- I'm in trouble, murmur the capitain.

Adam only can agree with Hawk. He had never seen Trishia so angry at anyone. An frankly he hope that she never will be this angry toward him. Her cheek are red and her curly hair seems to fall in her shoudler like an evil witch but she had never seem so beautiful to Adam. He wonder from where this thought came. Sure, she is a good friend but he don't want to think of how she might be beautiful. He know he would take care of her but he want to convince himself that it's only because Hawk had ask him to do it that he is eager to accept this role. He look at the woman who now is yelled at his brother and he can't help but laught at the face of the capitain. Who can have think that a pirate's capitain who had face more than one danger can look like a frightened child in front of his own sister.

Adam laught seem to make Trishia realise where she is. Her cheek become redder but now it's just because she is embarassed. She had never mean to yell in front of the prince but her temper had take the better of herself. She don't know if she must stay or run out. She still had the clothing in her hand and she decide that the best is to give them to Adam and quickly left the place. She take a deep breath.

- Prince Adam i have something for you.

- For me ? Ask a still smilling Adam.

- I have heard that you must go on mission near by the fright zone in a few days and i have thinking that you need a new clothing to hide better.

- Why do you want me to wear this cloth you have in your hand ?

- Your clothing are nice. Sure, they match the tree of the wood but the fright zone is not the same than here. I know. I have live almost of my life near by. You must wear something less gaudy.

They are so lost in their own discussion that they fail to notice that the capitain had left them alone. Hawk had wear a big smile all the way to his tent. He know he had make the good choice when he had ask this prince to protect his sister. He know her a little and he know that when she had decide something, anyone can make her change her mind. Hawk think that she don't know it right now but he is sure that she will quickly understand that she want more than friendship with this prince. Something she had said when she was so ill come in his mind and his smile grow up. He had indeed have a very good idea.

...

Adora enter the mystacore palace and is greeted by the owner. Castaspella is, as always, stunning. Adora think that she had never see a most beautiful woman than her friend. She is a little jealous of Castaspella, because the queen can't hide the fact that she had royal blood in her. Adora know that she looks more as a warrior than as the princess she really is. But she lost all this thought when she take a better look at her friend. The queen seem to be as the same time thrilled and worried. Adora want to know what had happen.

- Casta ! What happen ?

- Thanks Adora ! You had come. I was ready to send someone to tell you to come immediatly. There is something important who had happen.

- Calm down Casta. Is it a matter of time or have we a little time to discuss before you tell me what bothered you so much.

- I'm sorry Adora but what i have discover is so amazing that i can't wait any longer to show you it. Come with me.

The queen lead her friend to the room where the pool is. Castaspella take a deep breath and cast a spell. Suddently the water becom blank and words appeared in the water. Adora take a look at this and read :

" The one who is dead but still alive,

The one who share two memories in her mind,

With the help of her husband,

And the power sleeping inside,

Will lead the horde in his end,

And freed all the univers of the evil hand."

Adora wonder what the words means. She look at her friend and see the same stunned look on her face.

- What does this mean ? Ask the princess.

- It's a prophecy. I have heard once that when a great danger threaten the planet, a member of the royal familly of Mystacore can make a prophecy who will help to save the planet, but it had never happen before.

- Why now then ?

- I don't know but maybe before all the event necessary at the begin of the prophecy are not put together. I don't know. I just know that this prophecy is important for the futrure of Etheria and all the univers. We must find this woman.

- How can we find someone with so little information and what does it mean the fact of being "dead but still alive" ?

- I don't know but we must discovered it. Maybe she is a mad woman. Not a sane woman can share two memory in her mind at the same time.

- It's not reassuring ! If the fate of Etheria is in the hand of a insane woman.

- I know and it's why i'm so frightened. But we don't have the choice. We must find her and she must joint the rebellion. We can't let the horde find her first.

- I know this but i don't know where to begin.

- You can ask your brother to help you with this.

- I don't think so. He is too emotional right now and i don't want to add a burden to him.

- What happen with him ? Ask a worried Castaspella.

- You don't know ?

- No. I can't have seen the prince in my pool since almost one year and half. Since the day that this fury had come here.

- A fury ? Of whom are you talking about ?

- It was soon before your twenty-three birthday. I have want to take your brother in Etheria to surprise you but instead of him, it was a woman who had appear in this room. Maybe i was not as clear as i can have but before i can react this woman had knocked me out and leave the palace after having saying me that i have made the wrong decision by threatenig the prince's life.

- Do- do you know the name of this woman ?

- She had introduce herself as Teela capitain of the royal guard.

- By the grace of Etheria ! Castaspella ! You must better pray that Adam never discovered witch part you have play in Teela's abduct. I don't think he will forgive you.

- Why ? It's only her fault if she had left the palace instead of letting me send her home like i have planned.

- Casta, you don't understand ! She was killed after she had left your palace ! It's you who had make her come here ! And she was Adam's love ! How do you think that my brother will react when he knew the truth ? Her dead had almost crush his own life and right now i don't know if he will heal his wound one day.

- I don't have known anything about this. I have just assume that this woman had find a way to return to Eternia when i don't have feel her presence anymore. And i can't have known what had happen to the pricne because when i have regain conscious and try to see prince Adam, all i can have see is this blank surface. The word had only appeared a few days ago.

- Do you think there might be a link with this two event ?

- I don't think so. The magic is strange. Sometime when you need it, it will not work and sometime it work too much. I have cast a powerful spell against Hordak a few day before the event and i think it's why i was so weak. My weakness must have open a door to the prophecy to come in life. I just regret that i can have attract this woman here before it take it full effect and don't let me see anything before i have read the prophecy. Now we must search this woman. I'm sorry for the prince but now we must focus to the prophecy.

- You're right and i swear you that i will not say a word about what had happen with Teela at anyone.

- Thanks Adora. I think it's better that i stay out of his way for a little longer time. I need time to understand what had happen and accept what i have done.

- I think it's wise. Now, tell me how we can found the woman we searching for.

To be continued.

Woah it the longer chapter i have ever write. I hope you have enjoy it. The piece of the puzzle begin to come in their place but i have a lot of more thing to write. I beg you : Review. I swear i try my best to post an other chapter before i go to my trip last sunday so let me know if you like this story and if there is something who bothered you too much. Bye. Stephanie.


	7. The mission

Chapter 7 : The mission

Trishia had left Adam alone after having forced him to take the clothe she had made for him. The prince take a better look at the clothing and a smile appeared on his lips. In fact this clothing is better than all he can have wish. There is a black pant with a red jacket. Trishia had give him a pair of boot and glove, all of them are deep black. Adam don't want to say it out, save saying it to Trishia, but he is really happy of her idea. It had take her time to convince him to wear this clothes but mostly because of the prince teasing. She don't have seem to be award of the fact that Adam had spend almost of the time they have spend together at finding the most strangest reason of why he can't wear them. Inside of him he had laught wortheartly at seeing her becoming more and more angry at his stubbornness, he had always love when her eyes glimmed with her anger. He can't help but have fun at watching her when she is in one of her mood. Fortunatly for him, since now, he don't have been the target of her anger and as much as he love watch her so close when she let her temper go the better of her, he don't want experienced this fact twice. She can be very intimidating at her time and he prefered watch her with a secured distance between the the two of them. But he had stoped his teasing when he had see a single tear fall on her cheek. His heart had crushed at this sight and he had take the clothe with him and thank her with a hug. It was the first time he had take someone in his arm since the death of Teela and he had welcomed the feeling of having someone close to him. He had excused himself and she had forgive him but not before calling him once more time "idiot". It's strange how a simple insult can have such a meaning in her mouth. Adam don't feel insulted when she call him like that. Sure nobody else will dare to call him like that without gained at last a yell from him, but he can't found himself to yell at her. Her meanning of the "idiot" seem to give at this word a sens of intimacy that he don't have feel since a very long time. With a sigh he try to forget where this thoughts lead him. He don't want to watch right now what he had burried deep inside of his heart. Trishia is a good friend and it's just what he want her to be, or so he convince himself of it.

A faint sound at the entry of his tent make him turn around. He had hoped that Trishia had come to see how the clothing fit him but unfortunatly for him it's not Trishia who stand in his tent but one of her friend. Adam don't think that the term of friend is a good word to describe what this woman is to Trishia, acquaintance seem a better word. Adam wonder why she had come here. This woman normally don't work usually with the leaders, her work is mainly collecting water, cooking and all the things a woman who is not a rebel leader do. A smile play in his lip at this tought, he is sure that Trishia will have dreadly love this thought. It will be deadly to him to say such a thing in front of her. He know that the woman who had come to him had for name Miki, he know her reputation too. He had never wonder why, before, she don't have come to him sooner. Maybe it is because he was so cold with the others at this time but he don't want aknowledge it. He think that he know why she is there. He is her last prey and he don't like this feeling. Sure this woman is all what a man can dream, beautiful, kind and fun-loving but he only can feel disgust at the thinking of being one more on her list.

- Prince Adam i'm so glad to see you in better shape. I don't have introduce myself properly before and i think it's time to fix it. I'm Miki and i'm a great friend of Trishia. Of course you know who Trishia is.

- Of course i know her, she is a good friend of mine.

- And i hope we can be as good friend as you are with her. I know you don't know her so i think i can be at her place one day.

- Don't count of it, not soon. And i know Trishia perfectly well, this is why she is a so good friend to me. I don't think you can take her place. Trust is not one thing you can have by just asking, it take time.

- My, my calm down my dear prince. I don't beat. And i don't want to crush your friendship with Trishia but i know she hide something.

- What do you mean ? Ask a now angry Adam.

He can't stand this woman ! His disguste grow louder and louder with each second. He really hate this sort of people. They think they can have all that they want and don't dare to concider the feeling of the others. She is the exact opposite of Trishia. The woman don't seem award of the prince thought and continue her speach.

- She had nightmare, all the night. I don't think she is award of this fact but she cry numerous name of the people who don't live in the whispering wood. She hide something who eat her inside, she say with a smirk. Surely you can't trust someone who hide something like this.

- It had never occure you that the name she cry are the name of her dead familly ?

- No. In the night she cry one name more often than the others and i can tell that he had nothing to do with her familly.

- What do you mean ?

- Not so soon, my prince. You must be worth of my answer. I think a kiss would be a good start to remind me all of her secret.

- GET OUT ! I will never kiss you even if you are the last woman of the planet ! You disgusted me ! And don't dare to call me "my prince" again or else i make sure that my sister heard something about what you do here.

- You will regret this one day, i swear you. Keep your little Trishia for yourself and enjoy the time you have together. It will not last long. You're a fool and you have lost all your chance.

The beautiful face of Miki is now a hideous face. All the feeling she had burried inside are showing in the light now and the sight is not great. Adam had never seen such a hate in someone, not even Skeletor. But the fact that she had threatened Trishia's life made him angrier than ever.

- If you put one finger on her i swear you that you will regret it all your life. Now get out, i don't want to see you again.

- Fool ! you're just a fool and it's you who will regret to not having sleeping with me. I can have been your friend but now you will be my enemy. I will make sure that all the camp knew how bad you are in bed, Especially your little Trishia.

She left the tent without he had time to say something else. He had never feel so angry at someone since a long time and he is worried at the same time. What if Trishia believe her friend ? After all they know each other for only a short time and maybe Trishia will be more ready to believe a woman she spend the most time with than him, who can only spend a hidden time with her. He hope with all his heart that she will believe him but he is not sure of it. The enter of Sea hawk give him the distraction he want and he try to focus of this Ryodan instead of Miki's words.

...

Adora had left Mystacore a little time before and she is lost in her world. She don't know what to do. She had swear to Castaspella that she don't say a word about the role she had play in Teela's abduct and she had meanning it but now she don't know how she can hide this fact to her brother. He had always seems capable of read on her mind and she is afraid that one day she let this slip out. She know that Adam will never forget Castaspella for what she have done, even if the queen is right and it's only Teela's fault if she had left the palace. Of course her brother would not see it in the same way. He had known Teela since his childhood and he had perfectly know how her temper is but he had always say to Adora that she was one of the wiesest person he know. Love can be blind but Adora don't think it was the case then. With a sigh Adora try to think at the prophecy but she can't help but can't concentrate on it. So much things had happen in such a short time. Sea hawk return, Trishia, Adam's depression and now Castaspella's secret. She had so much things to think about that she don't want to add the prophecy at them. She had discuss about it with the queen but they can't have found a way to know where to search this woman. She must found a wedded woman who surely is mentaly ill and had a link with the death. Maybe Madame Razz can help her at finding this woman, for now she just need to focus on an other matters than Castaspella.

She arrive in the camp when the sun is falling behind the tree and she see most of the men laughting at something, but when they saw her all of them take their way out. Adora wonder what had happen and decide to go to see Bow. The archer will know what had happen and beside she is not ready to see her brother just now. She know that Sea hawk had left the whispering wood in the afternoon and she is saddened by the fact. She found herself being more and more attracted by the pirate but in the same time she don't know if she is not in love with Bow. On the contrary of Sea hawk, Bow is always here for her even if he seem to have a big crush for She-ra. But she is She-ra, doesn't it mean that Bow had a crush on her too ? She don't know what to think and she want time to think out of her feeling. For now she just want to know what had happen when she was gone. She found her friend argue with Kowl one more time. They can't seem let the other alone. There is a strange friendship they share think the princess.

- Stop it you two, say Adora. Bow, i have a question to you. Why are all the men of the camp laughting and why have they hide it when i have come ?

- Adora, you don't want someone else to answer your question ? Please.

- No ! You are my friend Bow and i want you to answer me.

- Like you wish Adora. Do you know a woman named Miki ?

- Yes, she is a good person, i haven't heard anything bad about her.

- Like all of us, but she seem to have something against your brother.

- Adam ? I don't was award that he know her.

- Yes, he know her perfectly well, say a now bright red Bow. You know... it seem... it looks like...

- What do you want to say ?

- He had sleeping with her and he was not good at this sort of activity, blunt Bow.

- Adam ! There is no way that he had sleeping with her. When does it had happen ?

- Yesterday evening, after the fest.

- I don't be award that Miki like to sleep with two people in the same time because this Trishia had follow my brother when he had left the fest and i have see them coming to their tent at dawn together.

- You think it's a lie ?

- Of course it is ! Adam had not forget Teela ! He can't have sleep with an other woman.

- Maybe you're right but why Miki would have say such a thing if it's not the true. She had never lie before, she is a good woman.

- Why don't you ask me this ? Say Adam. She had try to seduce me and i have reject her. She was furious and had imagine this to punish me.

- Adam ! Since how long are you there ?

- I have heard you to tell about Teela and you are right i can't have sleep with an other woman.

Adora blush at this but there is something who bothered her but she can't put a finger on it. She take a look at her brother and see him glaring at the two of them. She know that he don't have liking the fact that she had talking about him on his back but she can't have help.

- sorry Adam but when i have come here i don't have know that you have something to do with this. Sorry ?

- You don't have to be sorry Adora. I have over react. It's me who must make excuse. But i don't have come here to tell you this. I have wanting to know if you had planned a mission to Trishia for the next week.

- No i don't have, why ?

- I want her to go on mission with me.

- With you ? What do you mean ?

- I have thinking that it will be easier to me to hide from the horde if i pass for a married man in travel with his wife and since all the horde's soldiers know your face and the face of your friend i must go with someone they don't know.

- But why her ?

- She is the only people i trust here to go with me. Beside she had live all her life in this region and she know it better than me. I know she can be the best help i can have.

- I think it's a good thing, Say Bow. Good thinking Adam.

- thanks Bow. So what do you think Adora ?

- If you think it's the best for you, so do it. I don't have a mission to her so she can come with you.

- Thank sis, it means a lot to me.

It is only in the middle of the night that Adora can put a finger on what had bothered her earlier. It's not the fact that Adam had willing to go on mission with Trishia but the fact that he had speak about Teela on his own will. It was the first time he had made such a thing and he don't have brock like she had think he will. Maybe Light hope was right and she must let her chance to Trishia. After all if this woman brock the heart of her brother, she must deal with She-ra. With this tought she succomb to sleep.

...

The next morning Adam make his way to Trishia's tent. He don't know how she will react after what Miki had said but he know that he can't let the thing stay like this. It will only make her angrier with him and it's not what he want. Soon before he can be seing by the friend of trishia he heard two woman speaking together.

- How can she think that it's just a lie ? Ask a short woman with brown hair.

- She is right Emma. You know Miki. When she can't have what she want she is horrible.

- Yes but i can't understand why she trust him so much. After all, even if she was his partner for the fest, they don't know each other pretty well.

- You're wrong. They know each other much more than you can think.

- What do you mean ?

- I can't tell you and we must discuss of this later, we are not alone anymore. If you search Trishia you can find her near the river. Good day prince Adam.

Adam wonder if he had make a sound who had alerted the woman but he don't think so. He don't know how she can have known that he is here but it doesn't matter right now. The woman had give him the information he want and he don't waste his time to think about how strange the woman is. He is also relieved by the word he had heard. Trishia think it's just a lie and he had never feel so thankful that someone believe him. He had no problem to find her but the sight he found brock his heart. She is there, near the water, and she had tears who falling freely on her cheek. Without thinking he come to her and take her in his arm.

- It's a lie. I swear you i have never sleeping with her.

- I know, but she had say such a things that i have wonder if it's not true after all.

- I have reject her, that's why she had want to hurt you. She know that i care for you.

Adam don't know why he had say this but he don't want give his words back. He really care about her. He don't know her for so long but sometime it seem like if he had know her all his life. She is precious to him and he don't want her to be frightened by him. Beside he know that he need time too. All that he want now is to spend the more time as possible with her. Only the time can tell him if it's only a crush or something more. He know that Teela will be happy for him if she is still alive. He had a second chance and he don't want to loose it like he have with Teela.

- Do you mean it ? Do you care for me ?

- Yes. You are a good friend and maybe something more, i don't know.

- You can have all the time you want. I care for you too and i'm ready to wait you. I know i don't have to believe what Miki had said to me, but she seem so sure of herself that i have doubt of you. I'm sorry.

- I will forgive you if you come with me in mission.

- Mission ? I don't have heard that the rebellion had plan something.

- I don't go on mission for the rebellion but for my father. I have come here to study the horde and the rebellion and i think it's a good time to start the search.

- I don't have understand this. Sorry for the clothing.

- Sorry ? But why ? They are perfect.

- I have thinking that you will go on mission for the rebellion but if it's for spying they are not the good clothing.

- You're wrong. By the way you must change your clothing too.

- Why ?

- As my wife you must wear a dress.

- Your wife ? Ask a blushing Trishia.

- Yes, it will be easier to us to hide if we go to travel as a married couple. More, we go to your childhood's land so we can say that we come to pay our respect at your familly.

- Thanks for the thinking. Of course i will come with you. When must we go ?

- This afternoon. Do you think it let you as much time as you need to be ready ?

- Sure. Lucy and Emma will help me. You can count on me.

- I know it. I have always know it.

to be continued.

Here we come with an other chapter. I know i have made miki a bitch but i can't help. The next chapter will tell the begin of the journey of Adam and Trishia. don't miss it and review. Bye. Stephanie.


	8. The gipsy

I know i was a little too quick in the last chapter but it is done with a meaning in my mind. Don't be too bothered by it and think that Adam believe that Teela was still in love with He-man when she was abduct. I will slow down the things a little but i don't want change my mind about this story. I let you enjoy it.

Chapter 8 : The gipsy

Adam and Trishia had left the camp in the early afternoon. They both had wore new clothing and Trishia had slighty blushed when she had see that Lucy had give her a matching clothe to Adam's clothing. She only dare to call him by his basic name in her mind. She don't know what he think about it but she don't want to bothered him by forgeting his rank. After all she is just a pirate's daughter and he is a prince, and they don't live in a fairy tale but in Etheria. She know that one day he will return to Eternia and leave her alone here. She don't want to have too much hope about him. He just want a friend and that's what he get. She must find someone to herself, she don't want spend her life alone and missing a guy. She had always too much imagination and letting it guid her is not a good thing, she know it but she can't help. She clap her hand on her face in a way to try to forget this sort of thought and all that she gain is only Adam to look strangely at her.

- Are you all right ? Ask a concerned Adam.

- It's just a bug.

- A bug ? In Etheria ? I don't have see one since i come to this planet.

- Please don't ask. I don't want to talk about it.

- Okay. Like you wish. But how do you know that bugs exist ?

- I was often beat by them when i was younger.

- Maybe there is more bugs in your land than in the whispering wood.

- That is.

Trishia's voice seem unconvinced even for Adam's hear. He wonder if she hide something to him like Miki had say. This woman is a witch but maybe she had tell the true about Trishia. Not for the first time he wonder if he had made the right choice when he had ask her to come on mission with him. He don't know why he want to spend so much time with her. Sure she is beautiful and had a funny mind but there is something more about her and he can't put a finger on what it is. Some time he think that he understand her perfectly and some time he found her out of reach. She is a mystery and he had always love to find the truth. He don't think he will lost his heart for her. Even if Teela was never be in love with his real self, he was deeply in love with her and he don't think that this sort of love can disappear in a spite of second or a few month for the matter. Some time he wish that he was able to tell Teela the truth, especially when she was showing her love to He-man and after that belittle him. Sure things have improve for the last year before her death, she had become again a very close friend but he had know that he can't win her heart. He had understand it when the princess of the iced land has throw herself in his arm and after he had succeed to freed himself he had see Teela standing near by smiling at him. He had ask her why she smile and she had tell him that she is happy for him to have find someone for himself. The more he had say that the princess is nothing to him, the more Teela had congratulate him. This is this day he had lost the hope of gaining her heart. After that he had never try again to show her his real self and feelings to her. He had known that one day she will take her mother's place and then she will know the truth, but since then he had watch her with the fear in his heart that she profess her love to He-man face. Fortunatly it had never happen and now she will never tell such a word.

All this thought tore his heart and his pain is clearly showing in his face. Trishia look at him unoticed. She feel her heart brock at the saddness who, once again, had take place in his eye. She can't help but feel envy toward this Teela. She was so lucky to have someone who love her so much. And of course she was in love with the prince. Trishia had no doubt about this. How can the contrary is possible. Even if she don't know him since more than five month, she know that she will be go to hell for him if he ask her, so how can a woman who had live all her life by his side don't be in love with him. It's a shame for the both of them. Some time trishia wish that her path had never cross his. She know that one day he will breack her heart and she can't do nothing to avoid it. A fact hit her. She is in love with the prince. How can this is possible ? She don't want to ! He is not ready for this and even if he is she is sure that she will be his last choice for lover. She had a pretty face but that's all she can say of good with herself. She had no rank, no fortune. She is nothing. How can she had let this happen ? She must hide it ! He don't need to know ! She pray for him to not notice how she feel about him. She made a decision, after this mission she will leave the great rebellion and come with her brother to his ship. Since then she must act like if she don't be award of her feeling. It's the best for all of them.

...

This night Adam is wake up by a cry. He wonder from where this cry come when his eyes fells upon Trishia's sleeping form in the other side of the fire. They have found a cave where they can sleep for the night without any danger and after eating Trishia had go to sleep. She had tell Adam that he must wake her up in four hours but when the time had come he don't have found the heart of waking her up. He don't know when but it seems that he finally had succumb at the sleep himself after that. He take a look around him to see if there is any danger here but can't found nothing. Trishia move in her sleep and he can heard some word he can't understand. Finally Miki had tell the right about Trishia's nightmare and he don't know what to do. He don't know if it's the best to wake her up or to let her finish her dream. After an other loud scream he decide to wake her up. He can't stand to hear her cry like this. It breack his heart for some reason he don't want to acknowledge. He come to her side when she spoke again.

- Danger... king...protect...grays... sorc...ADAM!!

With screaming his name she wake up. She seem so lost that he can't help but take her in his arm like he had doing it near by the river this morning. He really love feel her body against his. It's like they are made for each other and he don't like this thought. With an abrupt move he let her go. He don't want to feel this sort of feeling. He don't have the right. Confused he take a look at her and see that her body is still shaking with the memories of her dream. With a controled voice he ask her what had happen but she only can tell him that she don't remember. He don't know if she really don't remember but decide to push her a little. Man-at-arm had always say that sometime you must be a little hard with someone to help him to understand what happen inside of him. He had say this to explain the action of the king toward his son when Adam was eighteen. And Adam think that it can't make the things worst if he try to force her a little to talk. He don't want to hurt her so he decide that if she can't really answer any of his question he will drope the subject. He think it's the safer way to him. He can't take her in his arm without thinking of things that he is not allow to think about.

- Trishia, look at me ! Don't you remember any thing ? Miki had tell me that it's not the first time you had nightmare like this. Please tell me.

- I can't... i don't... how can i...

- Take your time. I don't want you to tell me everything, just what bothered you so much that you have nightmare all the night.

- I really don't know. It's like if i had an other memory inside of me and this memory only shown when i sleep. I see face that i don't know, place who where not in Etheria. I don't understand. Why is this happen to me ?

- i don't know but i have an other question for you : Why have you cry my name ?

- I have do it ? Ask a puzzled Trishia. I don't remember. I can't remember anything precise when i wake up. Only a strange feeling that all what i live for now is wrong. I can't explain.

- Would you try ?

- I can't ! I have try before but the more i try to remember the more it seem to escape me. What if i become mad ?

- You're not mad but something had happen to you and we must find what it is.

- You want to help me ?

- Of course you are my friend.

- But what about the mission ? I can't help you in this state !

- Let's think of it tomorrow, now it's time to sleep again.

- I can't sleep right now, i know it. Go to sleep prince Adam, i will take care of our secure.

- So let's do it. Goodnight Trishia.

Only a few second after he is in deep sleep. She know he is tired and this fact don't bothered her too much. She understand it. After all she had live the same case when his fiancee was killed. What it bothered her much is the fact that she seem to have forget the face of her lover. Now, when she think of him, all she can see is the face of prince Adam. That's why she answer his goodnight when he is asleep by the word :

- Good night my love.

...

Five days have pass since the night in the cave. Trishia don't seem to have an other nightmare since then or she hide this fact better than he think. He don't know what to think about her. The more time in spend with her, the more she seem mysterious, but not in the bad way. He just want to know all of her secrets. He don't doubt that she had living in this place of the planet because more than one time she had lead him in the right way when he is ready to take the wrong way but other time she seem so lost that he doubt she had take a foot here before. Nothing all this make sens. It seems to him like if she is two people in a same body and he believe he know who the second people is. He don't want to believe it but the more the time pass the more he think he is true. But how is this possible ? As Teela come to Etheria before her death ? How ? He can't answer all of this question and he is not sure that he is right. Maybe he let his hope go to high or maybe he search a reason for his feeling to Trishia. He know she is more to him than a simple friend and he think he know that she had take a place in his heart that no one can fill but her. He know the horde is very good in science and search, and they have maybe find a way to transfert a mind in an other body. But he don't think it's the case there. Even if Teela had fall in the hand of the horde and they had made experience with her, they can't have break the link between Grayskull and herself, except if she is dead.

He forget all his thought when he saw trishia leave the road and run in the land. He wonder what had happen when he heard the sob of the child and the roar of the beast. He follow Trishia quickly and found her battled with a sort of dinosaur with horn all around his body. Immediatly he saw the little girl who is in a corner. She seem a little injuried and without thinking twice he take his place to trishia's side and battle the dinosaur too. He can't let the girl being killed and he can't let trishia being injuried. It take them time but finally the dinosaur go away to heal his wound. Adam and trishia are a little injuried but they don't think it's dangerous. They take their way to the still sobing girl.

- You had nothing to worry, say Trishia, he is gone. Come on let's go to find your parents.

- They will be angry with me, answer the girl. I have desobey them.

- They will be so happy to see that you are safe that i doubt they want to punish you too hard, answer the prince.

- You are right my friend, say an unknown voice.

Trishia and adam turn around and see a muscled man with a beautiful woman looking at them. They are the parent of the girl. the girl looks so like her father that it's impossible to miss.

- My name is Lukas and i'm the chief of the gipsy troupe. This is my wife Lina and our daughter Mika. Thanks for saving her life.

- I'm Adam and this is my... my friend Trishia. We travel here to study the horde.

Adam don't know what had take him to say all the true at this people he don't have seen before, but it's like he can't have lie to them. He take a look at Trishia and see that she is battle with herself to not say a word. He wonder why. What want she hide so much that she can't say a word.

- Nice to meet you, say Lukas. Come with us my friend, you need to be healed and after that we can speak together about a numberous topic. Concider you as guess of the gipsy troupe. You are under our protection.

- Thanks, say adam, but we don't have much time and we must return to our camp.

- You can't do that. The dysor had beat you two and if you will not be healed immediatly you can be very ill. We know this sort of beast. Let us help you in thanks of what you have doing for our daughter, please.

- thank you, say Trishia. You're right i don't feel very well.

- Come on quickly, say Lina with a worried look.

They follow the couple and the daughter to a place where a lot of caravan stand. The way is no long but trishia lost conscious before they reach the camp. Adam take her in his arm, he feel a little ill but nothing beside a simple fever. he don't understand what had happen to Trishia. Lina take Trishia of his arm and lead her to a caravan. Lukas and Adam stay alone and Lukas give to Adam a potion to help him to heal.

- You must stay here for this night, my friend. Your friend is very ill and she can't walk before tomorrow sooner.

- Thanks for the offer. And thanks for helping her.

- You love her, don't you ?

- NO !

- If you say so. Now let's go it is almost time to eat and i think Lina can tell you what had happen to your "friend".

To be continued.

I just have learn that soon after the ned of my vaccation alteration will be doing in my house and i will not be capable to use internet for three or four weeks, so don't be surprise if i updeate almost each two days except for the week when i travel to egypte. I try to post the complet story before the alteration. Please tell me what you think about the story and i warn you in my mind Trishia and Adam will be together. Bye. Stephanie.


	9. Illness

Chapter 9 : Illness

Adam wake up the next morning with a bad headache. He take a look around him and can't reconize where he is. After a short time he remembered what had happen yesterday and he want to go to see how Trishia feel. He hope with all of his heart that she don't experienced the same headache as him. He try to left his bed but he can't found the strenght of doing it. He had always hate to be ill and now it 's worst than before. He want to go out, he is really worried for Trishia. What had happen to her ? Is she still ill ? When he had go to bed the next evening he don't have feel ill and look at him now. Trishia had lost conscious when they had arrive in the gipsy camp, so what if she is in a worst state ? Suddently the door of the caravan open and he see Lukas in the door frame.

- How do you feel my friend ? Ask Lukas.

- My head hurt and i can't left the bed, otherwise i'm fine. How's Trishia ?

- She is still ill. Lina don't understand why.

- What ! What had happen to her ?

- Calm down ! She is only in a deep sleep and nobody can waker her up. She will be fine, don't be so afraid.

- I'm not. It's just that i don't like to see one of my friend in pain.

- Your friend must be lucky if you show to them the same concern you show to this woman. Now it's time to eat. I think that after two weeks you would be starved.

- Two weeks ?

- Yes. The dysor had beat you badly, it had take a lot of time to Lina to put the poison away.

- I have sleep two weeks ? By the grace of Eternia ! Adora must be dead worried !

- Who is this Adora ?

- My twin sister. She is one of the leader of the Great rebellion... Why feel i obliged to tell you all the truth ?

- It's a capacity that all the gipsy had learn. If you stay with us a little longer i can learn it to you and your lover.

- I don't have a lover !

- It's not what you have said in your sleep. Don't be too bothered by my words, you will understand sooner than you think. Now eat ! After you can go to see your lover you like to call your friend.

...

In the whispering wood, Adora is, like Adam had say, dead worried for her brother. She is angry with herself to have let him go alone with this Trishia. She was weak with him and now look at what had happen. No one don't seem to have see Adam or Trishia for almost two weeks and half ! With the link they share she know that her brother is still alive but she wonder for how long. The only explanation for her brother disappearance is that he was captured by the horde and in two week only god can know what had happen to him.

Since the day her brother had come to Etheria, Adora had call their parents often to give news about Adam. Often there is not a real good news but the last time she was happy to say that Adam seem to have become a little like his real himself. Like always she try to contact her father but can't. Man-at-arm was unavailable too. Finally Adora decide to contact the sorceress of Grayskull. She is surprise by the voice who answered her. It's a voice of a young woman who answered her. Adora had tell her that she want to talk to the sorceress of Grayskull and the young woman had say that she is the new sorceress. Adora don't know what to do when she heard the sorceress say the help is on the way. After that the presence of the sorceress fading away.

Adora wonder what is the meaning of the sorceress words when a portal open in front of her and a woman come to Adora.

The princess think she know the woman but she can't remember when she had see this woman before.

- Hello Adora, i have heard that you need my help. I am not as powerful as before but i have keeping some power when Lairia had become the new sorceress. What do you want to me to do ?

- Sorceress ? But how is it possible ? I mean... i have always think that you can't leave castel Grayskull for too long.

- When i was the sorceress, i can't have. But now i'm just Teelana again. Lairia is the sorceress not me.

- But why have you give up to your place as the sorceress of Grayskull ? I don't want to be inquisitive but you look so different.

- I am. After the death of my daughter i can't have made my duty as the sorceress. The spirit of Grayskull had lead an apprentice to me. I have learn her all what i known about Grayskull and his secret. When she was ready she had step to the pool and Grayskull had welcomed her as the new sorceress. After that i have lost almost all of my power and i have find my original forme again.

- But, if it's the case, why do you want to come here ?

- I can't have stay in Eternia. There is too much things that remember me my daughter. I need a change of air and your call had happen in the good time. But you have tell me what had happen.

- It's Adam ! He had go on mission three weeks ago and since then i don't have any news from him.

- Maybe he hide to escape at the horde. Why are you so worried ? Is this something more ?

- I'm not sure. Adam had not go alone on mission. He had take with him a woman, whom i don't trust.

- Does Adam trust this woman ?

- With his life and since the first day they had met.

- So, why don't you trust her ? She is one of the rebel, isn't she ?

- Yes she is but we don't know much about her. She is a real great warrior, maybe as good warrior as me, but she just had learn how to fight only a year ago. It is not possible ! To have this skill at fighting take mumberous years not only one year. Moreover, there is a saboteur in the camp and since she had go on mission with Adam nothing had happen. You understand why i'm so worried for my brother safety.

- Yes, of course, but are you sure that this woman is the saboteur. Is there anyone who had know her before she joint the rebellion.

- Her twin brother. It's a friend of mine. But he had discovered that he had a sister almost one year before only, thanks for the horde again.

- Yes, they had destroy numberous familly, say Teelana with a sad voice. And your friend trust his sister ?

- Oh yes ! He say that he can feel her feelings and he know that she had a good heart. I think he had ask Adam to take care of her.

- Adam ? Why ? Is this something between the two ?

- I don't know but Light hope had ask to me to let her a chance to guid him out of the darkness.

- Light hope had ask you that ? She must be very important for Adam's future then.

- What do you mean ?

- Adam is in the darkness because he had lost Tee-Teela. His power is based on love so then he had lost his love he had fail into the darkness. But he can go out of the darkness when he is capable of finding a new love who give him the strenght to live again in the light side of the life. If this woman had the power to guid him out of the darkness, it's only means that she must be Adam's next love.

- Adam don't want accept this, i know it ! She is not worthy to him !

- Let your brother choose for himself. I will be really happy if Adam find someone with whom he can make his life. He deserve that at last. his love with my daughter was doomed by her destiny. I'm happy he had find someone who don't have the same destiny.

- Your daughter ? Teela was your daughter ?!

- Yes she was, sigh the sorceress. She was destined to be the next sorceress after me, that's why Adam had not tell a word about his feeling to her in the beginning. After that she had fall in love with He-man and Adam had hide his feeling even better than before, and teela had never had the gut to tell him how she feel about him. Their love was doomed.

- But, excuse me to ask, what would had happen the day Teela will become the new sorceress ?

- She will have the same life that i have. Maybe she can have find someone who will love her but this man can't be the king of Eternia. Teela had to stay in Grayskull, like me. And Adam will be the next king. They can have see each other only when the sorceress and He-man will be needed at the same time. She can't have live in the palace and he can't have live in Grayskull.

- How dreadfull.

Adora take a look at the ancient sorceress and saw tears are ready to fall so she want to change the topic.

- Sure thing, this Trishia would not have the same destiny.

- Of course not, say a now calm sorceress. Even if Teela is still alive, she can't become the new sorceress. Lairia had take the role and there is no need for a new sorceress before at last hundred years. So the woman you don't trust had for name Trishia ?

- It's by this name that all of the people know her but she had tell me that her real name is Illyana.

- What name have you said ?!

- Illyana. Illyana Hawk.

- It's impossible ! She is dead ! What sort of joke is it ?

- I don't understand, say a puzzled Adora.

- Can i stay here Adora ? I will help you to find Adam and Trishia . And when i will found them she will have a lot of question to answer !!

...

Trishia is lost in the land. She take a look around her and found herself again in the strange place. There is a big city on the horizon and her father is near by her. There is an other person here too. She had know him all her life and he is her best friend for as long as she can remember. She is in love with him since she was twelve but she can't have say a word about it to him. She is so unworthy to him. She must work harder for that one day his father accept her as daughter-in-law. She wonder if her father know why she work so hard. Probably not. He is a good father but the feelings are not his favorite study. She is happy. They had leave the house where they all live with her friend for the first time since he had turn eighteen. His father give him so much work ! She barely can see him and this fact saddened her. She love so much spend time with him. she must find a way to spend more time with him. An idea grow to her mind and she smile at it. Now she just had to convince her father and his father that it's the best way.

The scene had change. Now she is in the garden and she try to learn something to her friend but he don't even try and she is disappointed by him. Why act him like that ? She know he is capable of mastered what she try to learn him. She had saw him do all the exercice she had show him and never fail at one, one evening when he had think that no one is near by. She don't have make a sound and was stunned by what she had seen. He is fabulous and she can't find a word to describe what she had feel at this moment. This is not her best friend who is there but a new man, the real himself. She was tempted to let him know that she is there but her father had come and tell him that he must train outside of his home. She had lost a little of her trust to her father this day, but, strangely, she don't have lost the trust she had on her friend a little. She had always think that he is capable of doing fantastic things and what she had just saw convince her that she is right.

Trishia is now in the horde jail. She see what had happen like if she is a gost. There are horrible memories. She don't want to remember this. She saw the capitain of the horde take a woman away. She follow the prisonner whe she entered in the lab. She saw the witch of the horde cast a spell upon the woman and she saw a faint glow when the woman try to fight the spell. The power of the witch's spell increase but the woman don't give up and continue to fight. Finally the two members of the horde manage to lead the woman in the machine and start it.she heard the witch saying that it must take one hour or two to erase completly the woman memory. She saw the glow around the woman increase and soon after the machine explode. The woman had disappeared and the two of the horde argue with the other. The world around Trishia become black and before she lost conscious she see a last thing. Horror struck her. She know who she is, what had happen to her and she want die. A voice guid her in the real world again.

- Trishia ! Please wake up .

Trishia open her eyes and see the face of the man she is in love. She let a weak smile play to her lips.

- I'm fine prince Adam. Don't look so worried.

- You have scared me ! I don't want to lost again someone i'm...

- Someone you're what ?

- It's not important. Do you know how long you have sleep ?

- Two days ? She answer with a smile.

- Almost a month and half. I have think that you will never wake up.

- It's the past. I'm fine now and you are fine, it's all that mattered to me.

- You have again nightmare. Can you tell me about them ?

- I don't remember. I think i have understand something but i can't remember what. It's strange, you know, but i'm sure that i will never have this sort of nightmare again. I feel it deep on my mind and heart. By the way, where are we ? We are not in the whispering wood, are we ?

- No. We had stay with the gipsy. You are in the single women's caravan. I can have come to see you because the other woman are busy to make diner, but when they will come again i must leave you with them.

- Where do you sleep ?

- In the single men's caravan. Only the married couple had their own caravan. I'm so glad you have wake up. Lina was so worried too. She can't explain why you have sleep so much and the sorceress of the troupe had say that you must find the truth to wake up. She had also said that you will remember what you have learn when you have your sleeping illness, when the time will be right and not before. So i don't must to try to make you talk about what you have learn, he say it with a quick laught.

- It's wise of her. But if we have stay with the gipsy for too long our friend must be very worried for us.

- I know. I have try to contact Adora but i can't have. I think the horde had find a way to stop the call. When you feel better we must leave the gipsy and run to the whispering wood to tell them that we are fine.

- Right. But now i just feel too tired to leave the bed.

- I know. I have feel the same for a week after i have wake up myself. It will pass, but i'm happy of it. The gipsy are really good people and the time i had spend in bed had give me the occasion to know them well. Lukas had become a good friend of mine. he had help me to understand something i don't want to, and now he learn me the truth spell his troupe use. He had tell me that he can learn it to you if you want.

- Of course i want. But if we leave them soon i don't have the time to learn it.

- You will have all the time you need, say the voice of Lina. Don't make a plan for three weeks at last. I don't want you leave your bed before that time is finish. Adam, dinner is ready, you can go, i watch her.

- Thanks Lina. See you later Trishia.

- Good dinner prince Adam.

- You can call me just Adam. I will really love if you do so.

With this the prince leave the two women alone. Trishia fail to notice the smile he wore when he leave but Lina don't miss it.

- You are lucky you know, say Lina. He was really worried to you.

- I know, say a blushing Trishia. he is a really nice guy.

Lina laught at this. They are so obvious. They remind her the way she had act with Lukas for a long time. Fortunatly her husband had help Adam and now it's her turn to help Trishia to understand herself. She had a lot of time to do it so. She don't have lie to Trishia when she had say that the woman must stay in bed for three weeks or more. Ulry, the sorceress, had tell her that Trishia need time to completly healed. She had say that the second time is always worst than the first but if the woman will survive at it, after that no spell or sort of gun can injuried her anymore. Lina had don't understand what Ulry had mean by that but it's not the first time that the sorceress had say something who don't make sens, and Lina is ready to bet that it's not the last time.

To be continued.

A short chapter. I will post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. I wait your review and guess. I think i have give some clue on this chapter and i want to know if someone guess right. Bye.


	10. Pursuit

Chapter 10 : Pursuit

Like she had said to Adora, Teelana had go to the last place where Adam and Trishia had been seen. She don't have left anything in the dark but she can't have found where they had go after they had left the town of Pars. It's like if they had disappeared suddently. One day they are on the road and the other there are no sign of them ever. Teelana wonder what had happen to them. She is a little frustrated because she don't know Etheria as much as she know Eternia. Back in Eternia she can have known who she need to ask to have the answers, but here she can't trust everyone and it take her time to read in their mind to know if they are with or against the horde. She had just learn that the horde had not planed an attack here since three month and the people are gratefull of this. But for Teelana it's not a good thing. If the horde had nothing to do with the disappearence of the prince she wonder what have happen. Maybe Adora was right, maybe this Trishia work for the horde and had lead Adam to a trap. But something tell her that it's not the truth. For one thing, Light hope had ask Adora to let Trishia help Adam and Teelana don't think that the magic spirit had want Adam to fall in the hand of the horde. And for an other thing, she wonder if this woman had not tell the truth to Adora when she had say her real name.

Teelana remembered very well Illyana Hawk and her twin brother. They was fantastic children and all the time she had let her eyes fell upon them she had feel warm in her heart. She had known them before the horde come to Eternia and destroy all of what her life was. Herself, she had to hide her own daughter by given her to Man-at-arm. It was a dreadfull time and like she had said to the princess, many familly had been destroy the day of the dead of Illyana. Even if she want, Teelana can't forget this fateful day. This is the same day that her husband was killed, twenty-one years ago. She had lost all the people she had ever love this day. After having assured her daughter's secuity, Teelana had become the full time keeper of castel Grayskull and only the death of her daughter had force her to quit this role.

After three weeks of investigation, Teelana had return to the Whispering wood without a good news, except the fact that Adam is not in the hand of the horde. She had search also in the Fright zone in a disguise but can't have found a sign that Adam had stay here since a very long time. But this search was not for nothing after all. She had learn the next plan of hordak and it had frightened her. After that, she had left the Fright zone in a hurry and had go directly to the Whispering wood. As soon as she had reach the rebel's camp, Teelana had go to Adora had ask her to have a private conversation. Naturly Adora had agree and they had come to Adora's tent. Most to Adora's surprise, Teelana had ask to Mme Razz to stay out the tent and to stop anyone to go near the tent.

- What happen ? Ask Adora. Something had happen to Adam ?

- No, i can't have found nothing about Adam and his friend, except that they don't be in the horde's hand now.

- You don't know where he is ?

- I don't know where they are. I don't think this Trishia is your saboteur. I have learn something in the Fright zone who had convince me that she is not the saboteur you search.

- What ! What have you learn ?

Tellana can't answer this because at the same time a big explosiopn shattered all the camp, sending all the rebels in the floor. Teelana and Adora exit the tent urgently and what they seen outside let them speachless. There is an enormous fire just outside the camp and the fire lead to the camp. Adora take the matter in her hand and with the help of Frosta and Castaspella stop the fire. A few hours later Bow find the proof that the fire had start with the help of an horde's machine. All the rebels leader and Teelana come to discuss about this.

- I was wrong, say Adora. We must find who the saboteur is ! Now, i'm sure that it is not Trishia who had act against us. She is always lost like Adam.

- What can we do about Adam ? Say Castaspella.

- Adam and Trishia, correct immediatly Teelana. They are both lost.

- Who are you ? Ask Castaspella a little upset to be rememberd about the woman who had travel with her prince.

- I'm Teelana, a friend of the prince and the princess of Eternia, answer the ex-sorceress.

She never know what had take her to say the next words but she can't stop herself to tell them.

- I was Teela's mother.

The queen of Mystacore blanched at this and this fact don't go unnoticed by Teelana. The ex-sorceress wonder if this queen had known her daughter. Something tell her that Castaspella know more about Teela than she let her everyone think and she will make sure that one day she will know all the truth. But for now, the most important thing is to find the saboteur, and it's why she speak again to Adora.

- We must ask the sorceress to bring Cringer in Etheria. He can find the saboteur easily than we can do. And after that he can help me to find our two missing people. I'm sure he will be more than happy to find Adam. He had miss him so much.

Adora agree at this and when the other leaders had left them alone, they contact the sorceress. It never occure them that Teelana had not finish to explain what she had found in the Fright zone.

...

Trishia is again upset. She want to scream and leave this bed immediatly. For three weeks she can't have leave her bed except for the things she can't do it there. She don't have been too bothered in the beginning. Lina had come often to see her and they had become really good friend. Adam, like he want she call him, had come to visit her but not so often than Lina and she is a little worried about this. At first she don't have this sort of thought but the more the time pass the more doubt come to her mind. What if he had enought of waiting for her to be better to go to see his sister ? What if he think that she is a burden to him ? What if... ? A lot of questions cross her mind without a stop right now. She don't have seen the prince since two days and her heart ache. She don't know why but he had take the most important place in her heart. She had never feel something like this, not even for her fiancee. She wonder why she had accept to marry him. She don't have love him apparently. Maybe it was just a challenge, a way to prove her that she is worthy his love. But it was not a really love, she can feel it. She wonder what will have happen if her fiancee was not dead and she had meet Adam after she was married to him. Surely she would have not betray her husband but she is sure that she will have feel more ache than now. She try to forget this sort of thought. She had made a decision. Today she will say to Adam that he must leave her alone here and go to his sister. She can joint him in the Whispering wood when she fell better. It's the best for the two of them.

Adam is worried. The horde is after them. Since a week Lukas and himself had finding that the new horde's capitain search a woman with great obstinacy. He had use all the horde's force to find her and unfortunatly Adam had discovered that this woman is Trishia. He had recognize the horde's capitain, he had see him before in the picture of the crew of the "Sea hawk". This man is Ryodan. Fortunatly for him, Ryodan had never seen the prince of Eternia and he don't have known that Hawk's sister travelled with him. He had try to know why Trishia is searched by the horde but all that he had learn is the fact that she is a rebel. It's the safer way to the horde to explain why they arrest some people, it doesn't matter to them if the person is really a rebel or not. Ryodan had want to see all the gipsy and had been angered when a caravan had not open it doors for him. Lury had save the day when she had say that a people with the illness of Crastak rest in this caravan. At this word Ryodan had take a step away and had tell them that they are fool to travel with this sort of sick and had laught when Lukas had tell him that they don't want to let one of them behind. The capitain seem to have thinking that Trishia is not amongst the gipsy and had left them continue their travel but now Adam is stuck with them. He can't leave the gipsy alone and he can't travel with trishia in her present state. He can't but most of it he don't want to.

Adam come to Trishia's caravan when a hand caught his arm. he turn around and see Lury who look at him with a so big stare that he must turn his eyes from her face. Silently she lead him to her caravan and invit him to come here. He accept her invitation without a word, he don't know what to say. He seat in a chair and wait to the sorceress to say what she had to say, but her first question caught him out of guard.

- Do you love Trishia ? Is she someone very special to you ?

- She is a very important friend to me.

- Stop it prince. I swear you that all you say to me will be remind secret but i need to know the truth.

- I don't know if i love her. I like her and i care for her, but love her, i don't know. I know her for so little time and i have lost the woman i was in love only a year and half ago. I don' think i'm ready to love someone just right now.

- What are you ready to do to protect her ?

- Anything i can do.

- Do you trust her ?

- With all my life.

- If you have to do something you don't want to do right now, but this is the only way to her to be safe, are you ready to do it ?

- For her safety ? Yes, i will do it.

- Very well Adam. You can go to see her now. She await you. Don't forget what you just had tell me. Things will be better for the two of you if you share your feelings with the other. Now go.

The prince left the carvan with more question in his mind than before. In her caravan Lury smile. The prince had not notice the spell she had cast upon him. This is not an offensive spell but it just will help them with their task. The sorceress had understand the importance of Adam and Trishia the first day her eyes had fell upon them. She is an oracle and had seen their future. She had seen what must be done and what she must let them decide. They have a lot of secret inside of them but she know that their secret don't must stay secret for the other too long. They have the same destiny, she had know this long years ago and had made her best to hide this fact at the concerned people. It was hard at this time but it had worked. Soon they must rejoint their friend but before then she must make sure that a certain event happen. It is her role in the destiny of them and she don't want to fail at this. Their happiness and the freedom of Etheria depend of her.

Adam had knock the door of the carvan where Trishia is and a woman had answered him that Trishia want to speak alone with him. The woman had ask him if he can wait half an hour to come again here, it will let them the time to leave Adam and Trishia alone. Adam had thank her and had take a walk to think at what Lury had ask him. He don't understand her and he don't understand her motive. Lina cut his thinking.

- hello Adam. How are you ?

- I'm fine, thank you. And you ?

- I'm fine too and i'm happy to say that Trishia is better than ever. I think she will be ready to leave her bed in two or three days. I'm very astounished by her. I don't know anyone who will be in such a good state after so little time.

- i don't think it's a so little time to her, laught Adam. She is ready to leave her bed since two weeks.

- She is a little stubborn, laught Lina too. But she is smart, she know what is the best for her, even if she don't like it.

- I have a question Lina.

- Yes, what is it ?

- Mushu had tell me that i'm lucky to be permitted to go to the single women's caravan. That no man can normaly entered this caravan. Why am i treat differently of the others.

- You are not treat differently, but you must understand that the ancien of the gipsy as well as me and lukas think that you and Trishia are in sort of engaged with the other. That's why you can go to see her there. otherwise you will not be allowed to see her before she left the caravan.

- Engaged ?

- Sort of. You and Trishia are not gipsy and our laws are not yours but you respect our laws since the day you have save our child and Trishia had do the same. We think of you like members of our familly.

- Thank you, i'm touched by this, but what had this to do with the fact that you think that Trishia and me are engaged.

- Do you know how you look at her and how she look at you ? Apparently not. But we can see this and there is no doubt in our mind that one day you will be one forever. Our laws says that when a man and a woman share deep feelings they must be married to show to the others how love can be a good things. You are not married but you show us this the same way.

- I don't know what to say. I don't have expected anything of this and i'm sure that Trishia don't share any feeling for me, except friendship.

- Why men are so blind ! You are all the same ! It's always to the woman to make the first step ! Open your eyes Adam ! She need you, she is ready to let you all the time you need to understand if she is important to you. Why do you want to lost time with useless question ? Ask your heart and if he tell you that you like her, care for her and finally love her, don't waste your time. Go to her and tell her. Life is too short to let pass any moment of happiness. But if you don't feel any of those feelings to her, you must tell her immediatly. You don't must let her wish something she can't have. Let an other man make her happy. Think of this. You don't have to find your answer now but the sooner is the better for you two. Good day.

...

Sea hawk had come to visit Adora in the Whispering wood. He don't have a lot of time but he can make a short visit to the woman he is in love with. When he arrived at the camp he is stunned by what he see. Apparently an other sabotage had been done and the catastrophe was close. He search for Adora and found Bow at her side. He don't like the sight and wonder if he must return to his ship when Adora saw him. The smile she give him let him forget all idea of leaving the Whispering wood. She is happy to see him and this fact warm his heart.

- Hawk ! I'm so happy you are here ! I just whish it will be in better circumstance.

- I have see it. It was a big fire apparently.

- No, it's not what i mean. It's Trishia. We don't have any news of her or Adam since more than two months.

- What ! You're joke, right ?

- I wish i do, but it's all the truth. The only thing we are sure is that they don't have been captured by the horde.

- Thanks god ! Is this someone who search them ?

- Yes, a friend from Eternia. Her name is Teelana. I wish i can introduce her to you but she had leave the Whispering wood to go to greet someone who can help us with our saboteur. She will return in a day or two.

- I'm sorry but i must return to my ship this evening. I have just come here to say hello to you and Trishia. But i can help you with the search if you want. I sail a lot and if i heard something about them i can go to investigate immediatly.

- That will be wonderful ! Hawk, i want to appologise to you.

- For what ? Ask the capitain who is not sure he want to heard what she had to say.

- I'm sorry to have thinking that your sister was the saboteur. I think the real saboteur had wait her return before tempting something against us but when he or she had understand that Trishia will not return soon, he or she can't have wait any longer. I'm really sorry and i swear you that i make it up to her when we find them.

- I'm sure that Trishia is not mad with you to have thinking that she was the saboteur. After all she had spend time in the horde's jail and it's only naturly that you have suspected her. I know she will understand. And don't be too bothered to your brother. As long as they stay together i'm sure that they are safe. They are a lot alike. More alike than she and me. Sometime i wonder if she don't have grown up with him.

- What do you mean ?

- Nothing important. Just a silly thought who had cross my mind long time ago. It's just that i have wish that we can have grow together and i dread about the lost years.

- I understand you. I feel the same about Adam. What a pair we do !

- That's why i love you so much.

- What have you say ? I'm dreaming !

- I'm sorry, i don't want to bothered you with my feelings.

- You don't bothered me, on the contrary. I know it's not the good time but i want you to know that i love you too.

- Really ? Ask a more than happy capitain.

- Of course i mean it, otherwise i don't have say it. I feel this way since a long time.

- But what about Bow ? I have thinking that you are in love with him.

- I like Bow. He is a good friend but he love more She-ra than the real me. You, you see only Adora and that's why i have give you my heart and...

But she can't never finish her phrase because the capitain had take her in his arm and had kiss her with all the love he feel. Since a long time, Adora feel that she is in her right place. For a moment all her worry for her brother and Trishia, and her anger for the saboteur leave her mind. She enjoy this time, knowing too well that he must leave her alone too soon to go to his ship. The time to them to live together had not come, not before the hord had leave Etheria definitivly. But after that, princess or not, she will marry her pirate and no one can stop her at this time.

...

Trishia wonder how to tell Adam that he must leave her behind. All the gipsy's woman had left her alone after whishing her good luck with her prince. Trishia had don't understand them but she don't have try too much. It's not the first time that they have say something like this to her and she is sure that after Adam had leave her, all the women want to know what he had tell to her. It's always like this, and it doesn't matters to them that trishia don't say a word, they try each time. Trishia think that the better is to laught at this and let them talk. After all she really like to heard what they have to say. If only this can be true. All of her thought left her mind when Adam enterd the caravan. He seem deep in thought and this fact worried her. She know that something important had happen to force him to think about something so hard.

- Hello Adam. How are you today ? I have heard that you want to talk to me.

- Yes, i want and i'm fine.

After that he stay silent for a long time again lost deep in his thought. After a long moment Trishia can't stand the silent and decide to let him know what she had decide.

- Adam ! You must return to the Whispering wood immediatly !

- What ? Why ?

- Our friend must be worried about us and since i can't travel, you can. Let me stay here and go to find your sister. I will joint you and the rebellion when i feel better. It's for the best.

- You want me to abandon you ! Are you silly !

- I'm not silly. The rebellion needs you. I can't help you now so you must leave me here.

- Is this someone you like amongst the gipsy ? Is it why you want me to leave you behind ?

- Someone i like ? No. It's just that i am a burden to you and i don't want to.

- Tell me the truth ! Scream Adam with jealousy burning in his eyes.

- I tell you the truth ! Scream Trishia too. How do you think that i want you go away to could have a relationship with someone else. Do you think so little of me ? Say a now sobing Trishia.

- I'm sorry, say Adam. I was wrong. Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you crying.

- How can you think such a thing ? How ? Don't you know that you are the only one to me ?

- I don't know it until now. I'm not worthy your love. I grieve someone else and i can't love you with all my heart right now.

- I know it and i can wait for you to be ready but if you ever think that i'm this sort of woman, it's better for all of us that you leave me. I love you and i know that my heart will not change.

- I believe i love you too. Thanks for letting me time. I swear you that i don't let you wait too long.

Trishia is happy to heard that but she know that Adam need a change of topic immediatly. She decide that it's the right time to ask him some questions who bothered her since a long time.

- Teela, she was in love with you, right ?

- No, she was in love with He-man, not me. But this fact can't have stop me to fall in love with her. it's something i have no controle about.

- He-man ? How can she have love him when you was just near by her ? Was she blind ?

- I'm not a warrior and he is, that's why.

- But i have see you fight a numberous time and i can tell you that you are a good warrior. You don't have the power this He-man have but you are a skilled warrior too.

- I have hide this fact to her. For some reason my familly think that i'm just a lazy coward.

- I can't believe that ! You are nothing like this and i know it. Adam ? Is there a link between you and He-man ? I have this strange feeling since the first time i have seen the two of you.

- A link ? I don't understand, say a now worried Adam.

- It's the fact that when She-ra and He-man are there no one can found your sister or you. And each time He-man had battled, i have found you very tired after. I think you are He-man and i don't understand why you don't have say a word to Teela. I think she would have to know the truth.

- i'm not allowed to. I don't understand why my sword had not prevent you to find the truth. You are the first one to understand this, or at last the one who tell me directly that i'm He-man.

- Who is the other ?

- My mother. One time she had tell me that she is always proud of me and she know of what i'm capable to do.

- It make sens. After all only a mother can know everything about her children. Thanks for telling me the truth.

- Are you sure you don't have use the gipsy's spell to force me to tell you everything, tease Adam.

- Adam ! No ! And you know that i'm less good at this than you.

- i'm not sure of this anymore. I let you alone, you look very tired but i come to visit you soon. And please forget your silly idea. There is no way that i left you.

- Okay. But i swear you that i will do my best for healing as fast than i could. We will return together to the Wishpering wood.

- Yes, together.

After that Adam kiss Trishia on her cheek and leave her alone. Soon Trishia fall asleep and for the first time she had only pleasant dream, mostly one she really hope it was a beforeseen.

To be continued.

I have planed to write two chapters with this but since a go to a travel tomorrow and i don't return before ten days i think it's better for you to read all of this. Like i have say i return to my first love and romance will have the good part in this story. I hope to read your review when i return. i'm sorry for letting you wait but The king valley and the pyramid await me and it's my dream to see them since i was fifteen. i will post the next chapter the day after my return. Bye. Stephanie.


	11. The trap

Coucou ! My trip is finish and i come back for all the reader of this story. Thanks for the reviewers, it's for you that i write this chapter.

Chapter 11 : The trap

The sun had rise in the sky when Trishia had the permission to leave the caravan where she had spend so much time in her bed. She feel so happy to leave her bed that she think she can jump of joy, but she know she don't have the strenght to do this right now. Adam is waiting for her outside the caravan and Trishia make her best to not heard the laught of the other women in the caravan. She know perfectly well what the others think. She know that Adam is handsome and more than one woman want him to be her husband in the ceremonie of the union who will take place in a month. She wonder if he is award of this ceremonie. Lina had tell her that they can't leave them before a month and Trishia know that if they are still with the gipsy when the ceremonie will take place, every men can ask her to be his wife. She is not blind and she had seen the look the single men take at her. She really hope that Adam will help her at this time but she know that the only way to him to really help her is to marry her. She know that he is not ready to this, not to mention that he is a prince and she is sure that his familly will not be happy to have her for daughter-in- law. She must make her best to heal faster, they must have leave the gipsy before they are trapped.

Adam take a good look at Trishia. She seem weaker and he had agreed with Lina when she had explain him that Trishia need a lot of rest. She had lost most of her tan and now she had an almost milky skin than Teela had and he don't like this. With this sort of skin she looks more like his best friend and sometime he must pay attention at his word, more than one time he had call her Teela instead of Trishia in his mind. Fortunatly he don't have say this aloud. He don't think that she will be trilled to be named by the name of his former lover. He know that she can't be Teela but he can't help to think that the two of them looks a lot alike now. Fortunatly it will not take too much time for her to find her tanned skin again and after that he will forget this strange thought. For now he just have to make the most of life and make his best for helping Trishia to heal. He don't like the black bag under her eyes and he don't like to see her so tired after so little time outside.

- Do you want to come inside ? Ask him with worry in his voice.

- No, please. I have spend so much time inside that i want to profit of the sun the most that i can.

- Like you wish but if you are too tired, please let me know, i will carrying you inside.

- Thanks, say a blushing Trishia. So tell me what you do when i sleep.

- I help Lukas to build a new caravan for the future wedded gipsy. But something is strange with this caravan.

- What is it ?

- I don't know but i feel that this caravan will not be the same as the others. It's like if this caravan will be build for someone who don't want to stay with the group. And the thing who make me wonder the most is the fact that Lukas had ask me alone to help him to build this. The others work in group of five or ten men but i am alone with Lukas to work of this. I really hope the owner of the caravan will love it because i build it like if it is for me.

- Maybe it's the case. You know about the ceremonie, don't you ? Maybe Lukas want you to live in this caravan with your wife.

At this word Adam remembered what Lina had tell him a few days ago and he feel his cheek going hot. He know that if Trishia is right, Lukas want him to marry Trishia. He don't want to disappointed his friend but he can't help but think that he can't marry Trishia. She is a good woman, stronge and soft at the same time, but he don't want to be married so soon and she know this. He is not afraid about her but he don't know if he will be ready one day to marry someone else than Teela.

- I really hope that i will be better before the ceremonie, continue Trishia like if she is not award of the fact that Adam is lost in his thought. I don't want to marry one of the gipsy.

- What ??

- You don't know ? If we are still with the gipsy when the ceremonie will take place i must be married with someone before the end of the ceremonie. I don't have the choice, we have live with the gipsy since more than three month and now we are concidered like members of Lukas gipsy by the other group. A woman of twenty three years old must be married and i can't refuse. All the men who want to ask for my hand can come to me and ask me. I must choose one and marry him. That's why i want to leave them before that.

- But you can't, say Adam as matter of factly, you are too weak, you need your rest.

- I will try my best. I don't want to marry any of the gipsy, we must leave them. I'm tired !

- Let's go.

Adam take Trishia in his arm and lead her to her caravan. Trishia try to force him to let her walk but after a short time she just enjoy the fact of being held by him. Soon she fall asleep but just before a sort of memory cross her mind and it's with a smile that she fall asleep in his arm.

...

In the whispering wood Lucy, Emma and Miki are talking about the disappearance of Trishia and prince Adam. Miki is still angry with the prince and she don't try to hide this fact but she seem really worried for Trishia. Emma is also worried for Trishia and Adam. Only Lucy don't seem to have any worry about them and this fact made the other two wonder why.

- Do you think that Trishia and prince Adam are all right ? Ask Emma.

- I don't am worry about this prince, everything can happen to this Adam and i don't care but i'm worried about Trishia. I really hope she is allright. She is so nice, it will be a shame if she is in the horde's hand or worst dead.

- Be assured that she is not dead, answer Lucy, she is just too weak to return here. They both are allright and when they return we will make a great feast for them.

- How do you know this ? Nobody can find them ! If you know something you must tell this to Adora or this strange woman, what's her name ?

- Teelana. I have already tell her all what i know and she is the only one who had believe me. She is not strange, she is just worried for Trishia and Adam, but the time when they are together again had not come. A lot of things must be done before that.

- You say always something like this ! Exclaimed Miki. No one can understand you !

- I'm sorry. I have spend too much time with my mother when i was young. Ulry, my mother, speak like this too and i'm her daughter. One day i will take her place, that's why i have love Trishia so much, i'm so happy she had escape of her path.

- What do you mean ? Ask a now very interested Miki. Trishia had a special path ?

- I have known Trishia's fiancee before he is killed, answer Lucy, and he was not the nice guy Trishia had think he was.

- It's a shame ! Say Emma. Poor Trishia ! I don't was award that Trishia was fiance before.

- Me too.

- Please don't tell her that i have split her secret. I'm sure she will not be happy.

- Of course ! We will keep this secret in our tomb, say Emma.

- Yes, of course.

After that Miki and Emma let Lucy alone. Soon after their departure Lucy heard a soft miaowing behind her. She turn around and find a big green tiger who look at her.

- Do you know something about Adam ? Ask the tiger.

- I'm sorry i can't tell you. They need time together and if i tell you where they are, they can't follow their destiny. You understand ?

- Yes. Are you sure that Adam is allright ?

- They both are. You know the truth ?

- I know.

- Why have you not say it to the sorceress ?

- Because i'm not sure. I want to see with my own eyes to be sure. And i don't think it's a good thing to tell her just now.

- Do you know who the saboteur is ?

- Yes. We have set a trap to her. What have you done to me ? Why can't i hide something to you ?

- It's a gipsy's spell. You must know that Adam and her will be able to use that spell when they will return to the whispering wood.

- Great ! it will be fun in Eternos palace.

- Oh yes, it will be !

...

In the fright zone Ryodan is really angry with himself. He was in such hurry to go to find Trishia that he had forget to take a look at the rebel's portfolio and now he know that if he had take time to look at the face of the brother of the rebel leader's Adora, he can have arrest the prince when he had saw him with the gipsy. Hordak don't want that the horde attack the gipsy, he is afraid of their power, nothing can be hide with them. Ryodan can't attack the gipsy to capture the prince but he can set a trap to force him to leave the gipsy's protection. He will need the help of the spy in the whispering wood. It's really a shame that the machine was destroy because the spy and saboteur it had produce can have fool the magic wood.

Ryodan left the fright zone and come to the rendez-vous with the rebel's saboteur. He had come a little too early and his mind drift again to Trishia. He can't forget her. She will be his ! He had never love a woman with such a passion. She is perfect and he want her with all his body and mind. He don't care if she is his ex-capitain's sister. If she was not such a good warrior he will have kidnapped her when she was with the crew of the Sea hawk. He lost his thought when he saw the saboteur coming to him.

- How are you, my dear ? Ask she.

- Stop it ! I'm not here for this.

- We had spend a good time together before. I think Hordak was not happy you have stop to spy this Sea hawk.

- It's none of your concern and what had happen between us is just the past. I'm here because i need your help to capture prince Adam.

- You have found them ?

- Them ?

- Prince Adam and a rebel named Trishia. The rebels can't found them since three month and half.

- Trishia is with the prince ? Why ? Are they together ? Are they married ?

- Calm down ! No they are not together. I don't know why she had come with him but i'm sure that he don't want any woman like this. They are just rebel's acquaintance.

- Good. I don't want to have to kill the prince, i prefer to give this joy to Hordak. Now i tell you what i wait from you.

...

The time had pass slowly and Trishia's health had improve. there is only a week left before the ceremonie and five men had ask Trishia for her hand. She don't have to answer them before the ceremonie and as much as she had try to tell them that she don't want to marry them, all that they have say is that she can have time to think of this properly and they want to wait to the ceremonie to have her answer. Adam don't seem too bothered by the fact that almost all the single men look at her with desire in their eyes and she had cry about this when she was alone. He don't love her ! Now she don't have any doubt about this and she can feel her heart break at this. Why can't she be Teela ? With which spell Teela held his heart, even if she is dead ? Trishia had never hate someone like she hate this Teela and she hate herself for feeling this way.

Adam make his best for hiding his feelings. He don't want to bothered Lukas by starting a fight with one of the men who pretend to have trishia's hand in marriage. He can't understand why he is so angry with them, after all only Trishia can choose with whom she want to be married, and all this men seems to be nice with her. He can't help but think that she must tell them a frank "No" instead of the kind answer she give them. He really love the gipsy but he want to leave them immediatly with Trishia. He don't want to them to stay here but they don't have a choice since the day the first man had ask Trishia for her hand. Lukas had explain to Adam that since a man had ask a woman in marriage all of the camp will make sure that the woman choose a husband when the ceremonie take place. Trishia and him are not prisonner but they can't leave the camp and Lukas can't help them. Now Adam had two choice : he can let Trishia marry one of the gipsy and leave her with her new husband or he can ask her to be his wife and hope that she will choose him. He don't like any of this choice but can't think of any other way to escape at this and he don't want to left Trishia behind. If she choose an other man, then he will return alone in the whispering wood but since then he will not leave her side. Slowly she had take a place where Teela had stand before. He don't have want it but he can't do anything, but acknowledge that he is in love with her.

...

Ryodan look at the prince and Trishia in his hidden place. A smile play in his lips. The trap is set and tomorrow he will have captured the prince and finally Trishia will be his. Nothing can stop him. The gipsy will not understand what will happen. Nothing can save them. He take a better look at Trishia and saw the look of love she take at the prince. Suddently anger flow trought him and he had just one idea in mind : he want to kill the prince ! He will find a reason why he give a dead body to Hordak instead of a living man but he is sure that he will find something. Trishia is in love with prince Adam, for this only reason the prince must die and Ryodan will make sure that this will happen.

To be continued.

I hope you have love it. It's hard for me to write after all that i have seen in my trip, i really want to write about this, but i don't want to let my reader down. I have write a shorter chapter and i try to write more in the next. Since then bye.


	12. Question

Chapter 12 : Question

Teelana is watching the sun falling behind the trees. She is really worried about Adam. It's not like him to let pass so much time without giving any news of him. Surely something had happen to him, to them. As hard as she had try to forget the name Adora had given to the woman who travel with Adam, she can't have been successful to let this name leave her mind. She don't know if she want this to be true or not. On one side she will be more than happy to find that all of this is true, but to the other side she wonder why Illyana had not say a word about her past to Adora or Adam. Nothing of this make sens and Teelana know that until the day she will see Trishia with her own eyes she can't be sure of anything. She remembered what Lucy had told her and if she don't agree with the young woman's thinking, she know that she can't do anything to force her to tell where Adam and Trishia are. She believe Lucy when she say that they both are alright but she is so impatient to see if she is right about Trishia. Her heart ache with hope and sorrow, and she is totaly lost.

Unoticed by the ex-sorceress, Cringer look at her. He can sens what she think and he want to reassure her but he can't. Like her he is not sure that what he had smell is the true. He don't know why anyone had find the truth, especially Adam, but he think that there is magic behind this. He is angry with himself because he can't have found where Adam is. He had smell his odore as far as a camp who was abandonned months ago but he can't have found his smell after that, like if he had simply disappeared. An other thing bothered him, the fact that he can't have follow the way the camp had take. Teelana had say to him that the camp is protected by magic spell and no one can follow them. For now, Cringer feel like if he is useless and he don't like this. He can't have help Adam when Teela was killed and now he can't help him either. Sure he had help to find who the saboteur is but he will be more happy if he had find Adam with the same easiness. He had let down his friend, that's why Adam had left him alone in Eternia, and he can't forgive himself.

...

This morning Trishia don't want to leave her bed. She had a strange feeling that her life will change forever if she leave the caravan. She know that one or two men will take their chance to ask her to be their wife but she don't want to see the face of Adam when the men ask her. Each time his lack of feeling at this brock her heart. She don't want any of the gipsy for husband but the prince, and unfortunatly he don't want her to be his wife. She know she must take a better look at the men who want her for wife but she can't convince herself that one of them will be her husband in less than a week. Sometime she wonder if it will not be better if she was dead after the dysor's attack, but when her eyes fell upon Adam she know that she can't die. She is his savior and she know this, even if he don't know. He need her more than he think and she can't let him down. She is happy that he don't have try to hide his secret at all cost. It's a little frightened to be in love not only with a prince but also with Eternia's champion, but for her he is Adam first and the prince and champion second. Maybe one day she will say this to him but not now, and maybe never if she marry someone else.

Suddently she heard a fight outside her caravan. She, rapidely, leave her bed and go outside to see if she can help. She is almost totaly healed and if Vlad had not ask for her hand she know that her and Adam will have leave the gipsy three days ago. She take her sword and the first thing she do when she had leave the caravan is to search where Adam is. When her eyes finally found him, she run to him, ready to battle at his side. She don't have lie to him when she had say that he is a good fighter but she can't forget this strange thought that it's her duty to protect him, even if he is a best warrior than her.There is a chaos in the camp and all of the gipsy are ready to fight, but Trishia understand that all of this had for only goal to separate the prince from the gipsy, and it works. As soon as she had reach Adam the floor is shaking ang a big crevasse appeared between the two of them and the rest of the gipsy. Before they can react a transporteur ray hit them and they found themself in an other dimension.

- Hello prince Adam, hello my lovely Trishia. It's so nice to see you again.

- Ryodan ! Exclaim Trishia. I can't say the same. I have really hope that i will never see your face again.

- Be nice, or else i kill the prince sooner.

- I am harder at killing than you think, answered Adam. What do you want with us ?

- Just play a little before i kill you and i take her for me.

- If you lay your hand to her, i swear you that you will regret to be born, exclaim the prince.

- My, my. What a temper ! But you will not able to do anything to me when i have killed you. You know, you are a little unlucky. At first i have planned to capture you and give you to hordak. I'm sure that he would have love to play with you. But i have change my mind. Trishia is mine.

- I'm not your, i never had and never will, interrupt Trishia. I don't love you !

- Shut up ! or i swear that i kill him immediatly ! I will killing him because of you ! If you don't have falling in love with him he will be safe in Hordak's hand but i can't let him live. No other man than me can have you for him. You belongs to me.

- She is not a thing, she is a human beeing. She can think and feel !

- Yes, you are right prince. That's why i let you a chance to save both of your lives. Win my game and you both can return to the gipsy camp. I have stop the time inside of the camp and nobody will know that you have play with me, if you win. But otherwise they will stay freeze in the time for the time they have to live. All of their lives are on your hand. Are you ready to play ?

- What are the rule ?

- They are simple. I let you two minute to hide and after that i hunt you. I don't let you use your weapon against me, you understand this, but you can use anything as weapon. You have a wohle day to escape me. If you win i swear you that i let you go but be assured that, even if you win, i don't let Trishia alone. If you don't die today, i will make sure that you will regret it. One day Trishia will be my wife.

- Never ! They both had say this at the same time.

- How nice ! So you love her too, prince. Let the better win and let the game start. You can go and hide prince.

- I go with him. Now you have two prey to find.

- Trishia, no, say Adam. I don't want anything happen to you !

- You don't have the choice Adam. I come with you, if you wish or not ! Now let's go, we have wast too much time about this.

Adam had no other choice but follow her. He wore a big smile and he thought that he must have do something horrible in a past live because he can't love a woman who don't have a temper. He is really happy that she will fight with him and he only can feel regret that Teela had never show such a willingness to fight at his side, as Adam at last. Now he know what he must do and he will make sure that he do it as soon as they have save the life of their friends. It will be a very long day.

...

In her palace in Mystacore, queen Castaspella sens that something is strange in a place near by the fright zone. What it bothered her the most is the fact that she can't feel nothing around the place. It's like if there is nothing here and it's not possible. At last she must feel the bird or the other animals, but not here. She want to go to see this, but she can't. She can't let her palace without any protection. Adora had tell her about the saboteur and she is afraid that one of them had already take place in her castel. She can't let anyone see the prophecy, it's too important for the future of all Etheria. And she can't ask the help of the rebels because they are busy at trying to caught the saboteur in their rank. The only one she can ask for help is also the only one she want to avoid as much as possible. She was frightened when this woman had say that she was Teela's mother. Adora had tell her that this woman was the sorceress of Grayskull before and Castaspella know that the woman can read in the mind. Fortunatly for her her shield had protect her the first time they have met.

Castaspella don't want to explain at this mother why her daughter was killed. She know she is right when she had say that it's only Teela's fault if she was captured by the horde, there is no other possibility for her death. She had seen the strenght in Teela's punch and she don't think that anyone except the horde can have captured her. It's a shame that the two of them can't have understand each other but Castaspella had let her jealousy take the better of her and now she can only feel regret about this. She can't have help in this time but when she had seen so much love in the other woman's eyes when she talk about the prince, she just had want to make her suffer like she suffer herself. She had known long time ago that Adam is in love with someone else and seeing this woman in front of her, and discovering that Adam's feelings are mutual had hurt her deeply. She had make the wrong choice and had pay the price when Teela had knock her out, but she had never wanted that she was killed. One day she must say this to the mother and to Adam but not now. She is not ready for this and she know that if she say this to Adam she will lost all her chance to be his wife one day. Curse Teela ! Why had she must stay to the path of her spell ? All of this must be more easier if she just had let Castaspella do what she had planned, for all of them.

...

Adam and Trishia had leave their fourth hiding place. Ryodan had almost caught them an hour ago but fortunatly a little tremor had save them of being discover. Ryodan's game had begin twelve hours ago and now they begin to have difficutly to find a good hiding place. Adam had try to convince Trishia that their best chance is if they lead different ways but she had refused. He can't blame her for this, because he don't want to leave her alone. He know if he do this he will be so afraid to her that he can't concentrate on his task but at the same time he don't want her to be hurt by this Ryodan and he know that as long as she stay with him, she will be in danger. He want to try to convince her one more time.

- Trishia, he murmur to her, you must..

- Stop it. There is no way to me to leave you alone. We will win or lost together and if Ryodan kill you i swear that i will follow you.

- Don't say such a thing ! You are young, you have all your life in front of you, so don't say such a thing.

- I'm serious. I prefer die than being Ryodan's wife. My familly is dead, my fiancee is dead, if you are dead too there is nothing left in my life.

- You forget your brother and father. They need you.

- My brother had your sister in his heart, they can help each other with their sorrow. And my father had my brother to help him. None of them will be alone.

- No one can help when someone you love is dead. I know it ! You can't let them down.

- I don't plan to succide, but i just tell you that if you are killed by Ryodan, i can't live with him. But i hope we will win this game and return to our friends, rebels and gipsy.

- Have you choose with whom you want to marry in the ceremonie.

- No, i don't have, she answered with a sad voice. I will thinking about this later.

- You know, maybe, i...

- It is the most sastisfacting hunt i have ever had, cry Ryodan. I don't know how you do to change my world but i assure you that i will find you sooner than you expected. Profit of this time of peace, it will not last long. But i want to thank you, you are the best prey i have ever hunt.

- Do you undestand what he is talking about ? Ask Adam.

- No, i don't. But what are you ready to tell me before Ryodan talk ?

- I'm sorry. It's not the time. You can sleep a little, i will wake you if Ryodan come near by us.

- Thanks, say Trishia with saddness in her eyes.

Trishia lay down but she can't found her sleep. She wonder about what Adam had try to say to her before Ryodan's shout. She hope that he had try to tell her to escape with him before the spell is brock, but she don't think so. He is too loyal to his friend to try to let them believe that they are dead, that's why she love him so much. he think at the other well being before his, but sometime it is a great fault. She really want that he fight to gain her heart. She had make a mistake when she had tell him she is in love with him, she had frightened him and now he is ready to let her go to an other man's arm. She want to cry but she know she can't. Why her life is so hard, why can't she have the man she love ? Without noticed by her she had fall asleep.

...

Ryodan is more than happy. When he had seen the prince the first time he had think that it will be easy to kill him, but now, he know that he was wrong. This prince hide pretty well what he is capable to do. There is twenty hours that the game had begin and Ryodan wonder if he will not lost this game. At first he had want a painful death for the prince but now he had a new respect for Adam. The time of the hunt had let him time to think about his feeling. Since the first day he had known that Trishia will never love him. He was not born to Etheria but in this dimension. All his people was killed by Horde prime and he had escape at this fate only because Hordak want to test his machine. The test was a success for the horde but they don't seem to be aware that Ryodan had not lost all his memories. This memories have hidding deeper in his mind but since the beginning of this hunt they have begin to come again in his mind and heart. After twenty hours the only feeling he can feel is the disgust he feel about himself. But the horde's order are stronger than his own disgust and he can't let Adam and Trishia win his game.

Finaly, he had found them. Or at last he had found him. The prince is asleep and there is no sign of Trishia near him. With a smile Ryodan aim his gun at the prince's chest, but he can't pull the trigger. One part of his mind, the one who want to obey to the horde, want him to kill the prince but another part of him can't do this. Now, he know that the horde is evil and he don't want to kill an other man for them. If Trishia had choose this man, there is a reason. He know her, he know she don't want to choose someone who is not worthy to her. he try to fight the horde's conditionning but he can't. Finaly he lost this battle and he is ready to kill the prince when something stop him. A powerfull earthquake shake him and wake up the prince at the same time. The floor open under him and he fall down. He think that his last hour had come when someone caught his arm. He take a look at his savior and he is stunned to find prince Adam.

- Hold on ! I will help you, say the prince.

- Why ? Why want you help me after all that i have do to you ?

- I believe that all life is precious. I can't let you die like this.

- You are a fool. If i was in your place i will let you die !

- I don't think so, say an other voice.

- Trishia ? Ask a stunned Ryodan. What are you talking about ?

- Give me your other hand, i want to help you too. I have see you when you can't have fire to Adam. Now, i know that you are not a bad person.

- You don't know me ! You don't know what the horde had made to me.

- You're right i don't know but i know that i can help you to become again the man you once was. I'm sorry to not have seen this before.

- This mean that you can love me ?

- Like a friend, yes. Now give me your hand, Adam and i will save you.

Ryodan give his other hand to Trishia and help them to save him. Finaly he found himself in the floor and he had not feel so free since a very long time. He wonder why and finaly discover the truth. There is no trace of the horde's conditionning in him. It's like if he had never been in the horde's power before. A big gong make him jump and he understand that the game is finished, he had lost and he had never feel so happy to have lost. He take a look at trishia and Adam, and understand what had happen. Trishia was right to not wanting him, he is not the man who can help her with her task, only prince Adam can, but he don't seem aware of this fact. Ryodan understand that the right time had not come. Trishia's power must grown and it can only grown with the love they share. he know that it is her who had cause the earthquake. She don't have made this consciously but only to save the prince's life. Yes, now he can see what must be done. He must send them to their friend again and make sure that the rebels don't find them before the right time.

- It's time to you to return to the gipsy. Thanks for your help, i will never forget.

- What will you do now ? Ask Trishia.

- I will stay here and rebuilt my world. I don't belong to Etheria. But if one day you need my help to fight the horde, all that you must do is to call my name. I swear i will come.

- Thanks my friend, say Adam.

- Trishia ? I want to appologies for what i have done before. Can you tell to your brother that i regret my action.

- Of course i will. Goodbye my friend.

Trishia take a step to the portal and soon she had disappeared. Adam is ready to follow her when Ryodan take his arm.

- You must protect her Adam. Only you can help her with her task.

- What do you mean ?

- She had the power to see when a people is under the horde's conditionning. It's a power Hordak and Horde prime are afraid of. But Trishia need someone at her side to help her and love her. Don't let anyone come between the two of you, not one of the gipsy, not even your own familly, no one.

- I don't have planed to let someone take Trishia of me, be assured of this. Now i must go or else Trishia will be worried to me. I hope to see you soon. Goodbye my friend.

With that Adam take a step to the portal. After his departure the portal close and Ryodan seems to be lost at his thought. It's without thinking at his word that he say.

- Trishia can do more than finding the spy and saboteur of the horde, she can freed them. She is one of them without being really one of them. You must take a very good care of your wife prince Adam.

...

Two days had pass since the return of Adam and Trishia from the other dimension. Like Ryodan had say the gipsy are not aware that they had lost a day but Ulry had say that the ceremonie must begin one day sooner. This decision had made all the camp wonder why but the sorceress had not want to answer to this and Lukas has no other choice than to obey to her. There is only two day before the beginning of the ceremonie and trishia must choose between ten men. She wonder what she can do when Adam come to her this evening.

- Trishia, i want to tell you something.

- Yes Adam.

- Do you remember when Ryodan had trap us in his dimension ?

- Yes.

- This day i have try to tell you something but Ryodan had stop me and since then i don't have found the right time to tell you what i want. I have just one question to you : Would you will to become my wife ? You don't have to answer me now. I want to wait with the other, but please think about this.

With this he left her alone and speechless. He had ask her ! Trishia is so happy about this that she want to run to him and say him that she want to be his wife but her leg refuse to carry her. Tears of joy fall from her eyes. Even if it's just for helping her to escape to a non-desired wedding she is happy that he is ready to sacrificed himself for her. She swear to herself that he will never regret to marry her. When the shock is fadding she take her way to her caravan promissing herself that tomorrow morning she will give her answer to Adam. But the next day she can't found Adam anywhere and it is the same for the next day. Finaly she know that she must wait since the ceremonie to say the most beautiful words, the words she dread to say to him.

To be continued.

Can you give me a review please ? I don't know if you like the turn i give to this story, but i hope so. The next chapter is about the ceremonie, don't miss it. bye.


	13. Ceremonie

There is a pure romance chapter. It's one of my favorite chapter and i hope you would like it too. Sorry for my grammar, i swear i try to do my best to correst it.

Chapter 13 : Ceremonie

Finally the first day of the ceremonie had come. Trishia can't have sleep the night before, but she is not the only one , and all of the women had spend their night at talking with the others. Trishia had see that a young gipsy named Allyn want to talk to her but she don't seem to find the guts of asking Trishia the question she want. This morning Trishia decide that she want to know what Allyn want to say to her and she come near by her.

- hello Allyn, how are you ? Do you want to ask me something ?

- Yes. Yes, i want to know... do you have choose with whom you want to marry ?

- Yes, i have.

- Is it... ?

- It's not Mushu. You don't have to be afraid. For me there is only one man and he is not a gipsy. You can tell this to the others.

- It's not like this ! It's just that if you choose one man and if he had ask another woman and she choose him, the man can choose with whom he want to marry. I have seen how Mushu look at you and i was afraid that if he had to choose between the two of us he will choose you.

- A man can ask more than one woman ?

- Of course ! A man must ask the more of the women he can. Otherwise he don't have a lot of chance to be married.

- In my people, a man can only ask to marry a woman he is in love. He can't ask few women, or else his odd to finish his life alone are great.

- That's funny. So you say that Adam is in love with you because he had ask you to marry him ?

- I don't know. I think that i'm important to him but i don't know if he is really in love with me. He had suffer so much before. I'm just happy that he will to help me.

- You can't marry someone who is not in love with you ! You just had tell me this.

- Who had said that i don't try to gain his love after the wedding, Say Trishia with mischievous smile. He must at last like me a little or else he won't have ask me to marry him, and i will do my best for making him falling in love with me. I don't want he forget Teela but i want he think that he is the most lucky man because he have me for wife.

- Who is Teela ?

- His former love. It's strange, something i think that i have known her. I can understand her but unlike her i don't want to lost my love just because he is born as prince. Adam belongs to me, he always had since our childhood.

- Trishia ? What are you talking about ?

- What ? I have just say that i want Adam to love me, that's all.

- Why have you say that Adam belongs to you ?

- I have never say such a thing. Now it's time to be ready, i want to be the most beautiful woman today.

...

Adam had take a run outside the camp this morning. He can't have stay with the others one more minute. All the single men had ask at last five or six women to marry them and they are all sure that tonight will be their wedding night. Adam is not so sure, the last two day he had try to see Trishia to know if she want to accept to be his wife, but Lukas had lead him and all the others who have ask a woman to a trip and they had come to the camp only early morning today. Adam is not sure that Trishia want him for husband. He don't know why he want so much to have her for wife. Only five months before he would have swear that he never will fall in love again, and now he is anxious about a simple yes or no. He know his father will be not trilled if he marry someone who is not a royalty but he don't care. Trishia had become his fresh air and he don't want to return to the darkness who have surrounder him after Teela's death. The strange thought cross again his mind. There is a thought he had had long time ago and he had always hope that he is right. But even if he is wrong he don't want to lost Trishia. Mushu cut his thought.

- Finally i found you ! What are you doing ? You must wear the ceremonie's outfit, we don't have a lot of time ! Com on !

- Alright, alright, i come.

- Don't be so worried, my friend. I know that i don't have a single chance with her, no one have except you. You are lucky you know, you can't find this sort of woman twice in your life.

- You are wrong. I have known an other woman who was like Trishia, maybe she was a little hard to me but she was a lot alike than Trishia.

- It's impossible, or else the two of them are one and the same woman.

- Who knows, but i don't think you are right. It will be nice if they are the same woman but unfortunatly i'm sure that Teela is dead.

- If she had fall to the hand of the horde everything is possible.

- She had never take a step to Etheria, so i can assure you that it's impossible. Have you not say that we are late ?

- Curse ! let's go. You don't want to let her wait too long.

- No, i don't.

...

All the morning was just a big pain for Trishia. She had choose her dress the day before and she is thankful to this. The caravan looks like a battle field and every woman run to find one thing or an other. Lina had come to help her to be ready and now she regret to have ask her for her help. Lina had do Trishia's hair and the result is very nice but it had take one hour to Lina to finish the hairstyle and after ten minute Trishia had wish that she had again her short hair. The making-up had take half an hour, and after that Trishia had must choose her shoes, her jewellery and a lot of thing that she can't remember. Finally Lina seem satisfied with the result and Trishia let a sigh of joy escape her. The last thing she must choose is her flower. Lina had explain to her that a woman say she want a man for husband by giving him her flower. There is a lot of flower in the middle of the caravan and they are all different. There is not two rose or two Lily but only one flower for each blossom. Trishia take a look at all the flower when one of them caught her eyes. She know it's her flower. She don't know why but she know that this flower is Adam's favorite flower. With much caution she keep the flower to her.

Soon after all the women had choose their flower Ulry come to the caravan and lead them to a tent outside the camp. There she explain to the women what their role to the group will be after they are wedded. Trishia heard this with only one hear. She can't help but let her mind wonder if Adam had ask an other woman than her. She don't think so but Allyn's word play again and again in her mind. Ulry seem to notice that Trishia don't pay much attention at what she say because she come near by her and hit her on the head with her hand. All of the women laught at this and Trishia feel very embarassed by this. After that she take a better attention at Ulry word but she can't help but feel anger when she heard the words like " a woman must obey at his husband order without thinking twice" or " the men know everything and a woman can't have a best advisor than her husband". Trishia try to don't let her temper having the better of herself. Trishia wonder if this horrible day will finish or not. All of this is a nightmare for her.

...

The day had pass too quickly for Adam's liking. He can't convince himself that this evening he will be a married man. He know Mushu was right and he has lost a lot of his fears. The only fear he had now is if he will be a good husband for her. He know that he love her but he is not sure he can be a good husband to her. He had hide so much thing to his familly and friends before that he is not sure if he can be totaly open to her. He is happy she had discover his secret. He wonder why his sword had not protect his secret but there is a lot of thing in Trishia that made him wonder about her. He know that he don't know her since a long time but sometime it's like if he had spend all his life with her. Sometime she surprise him by her answers, she seem to understand him better than he know him himself.

The time for coming to the wedding place happen too soon for his liking. He had wore the outfit Lukas had give him and he is forced to admit that it suit him well. Never before Adam had wore such a strange outfit but he really like the feeling of the silk to his skin. His outfit is black and white and Adam is happy that his outfit had not lace like the others. Lukas had say to him that he had choose this outfit especialy for him, he had say that he had made this outfit for his son, but since his son is dead he is more than happy that it's Adam who wore this outfit. Lukas had explain that before is was married to Lina, he was married to an other woman when he was eighteen, she was not a gipsy and she had lost her life when she had give birth to their only son after one year of wedding life. The boy was a ray of hope in his life but when he was fifteen he had falling in love with a wrong woman and this woman had lead him to his death. Lukas had made this outfit for his son's wedding but his boy had never have the chance to wore it. After that Lukas had come again to his familly, meet Lina and after a long time he had finally decide to ask her to be his wife. And now he is happy with his wife and their daughter.

- Adam, you are like a son to me. I don't know you for too long but since the day i have saw you i have thinking that the goddess give me a second chance. You and Trishia are made for each other. Don't doubt of this.

- I know. But i'm afraid i'm not the one who can give her what she want. She is so special to me and i don't want to make her unhappy.

- You can't and you won't. Your love are so special that soon everyone can see it. You just have to be there for her, like she just had to be there for you. Let your fears aside. Now look in front of you and see what are waiting you.

Adam take a look at the place and the sight of Trishia take his breath away. She wore a long white dress with pink flowers on the collar and balloon sleeves. She had raise her hair above her head and now she look more than beautiful, she looks a lot like Teela just now but Adam chase this thought away, there is only Trishia here and no one else. He can't help but think that he will be the most lucky man if she choose him. All his fears had come again to him. He is sure that she will not choose him. Look at her ! How can she choose someone like him ? The next ten minute are the worst of all his life.

...

Trishia come to the wedding place with great worry. What if Adam had left her alone ? What if he don't want her for wife anymore ? She is the last at entering to the place but after that she lost all her worry. He is there ! She can give him her flower. She is so happy. He look so handsome that it take her breath away. She walk to him like in a dream. A lot of men come to her and she find hard to walk with them. All of them want her to give them her flower but she can't. There is only one man whom she want to give the blossom and the others stop her. Finally she let her temper flame, she push the others and run to him. Before he can react she give him her flower. The smile he wore is the best gift she had ever had.

Adam take the flower without thinking or understanding of what it mean. After a short time he take a look at the flower and he smile at the sight. He had a azalea in his hand. He wonder how she had known that it's his favorite flower. Only one people had know this and even his mother don't have known his secret. He had always love this flower since the day Teela had giving it to him for his fifth's birthday. It is strange that she had choose this flower. He has his mind too focused on the flower that he miss to understand the meaning of all of this. He look into Trishia's eyes and the world fade to him. All that he had always want is now in his arm. She had always belongs to him. He had always knew this. And now, in less than an hour, she will be his forever.

Trishia is so lost in the love she has seen in Adam's eyes that all her wedding ceremonie seem to pass like a dream for her. She don't have seen the disappointed look the other men take to her. Before the ceremonie begin Trishia found her courage to say to Adam the words she want to say to him. He had take her in his arm and she murmur to his hears only "will you be my husband ? I hope so because i want more than anything to be your wife". With this words he lean to her and they share their first kiss. Lina come to them with a smile and remembered them that they must wait after they are wedded to kiss each other, but it seem that they are not the only one, and all the ancient seem to make their best to not notice this.

Ulry and Lukas had come to performe the ceremonie and each couple take their place for their wedding. Adam is not worried by the fact that he will be married with twenty other couple. He had always think that his wedding day will be a hell. He had always hate the fact that as a prince he must have a royal wedding. The simplicity of the ceremonie suit him well and he really love the fact that he is not in the center place. Trishia seem to love it too. He answer all the question with all his heart and she do the same. They give their promise to love each other and be here for the other. After that Ulry say that they are all husband and wife forever. She don't have time to say that they can kiss their companion and she smile at this fact. The sorceress is happy. She had succed to her task. Adam and his second half are married now and anything can't come against them. This ceremonie is more important to them than for the other couple. She had add an other spell to them and now nothing can't separate them.

After the ceremonie Adam had share a dance with his wife. The other couple seem to be as happy as them. He had give his heart to her and she had give her heart to him, now they are one for ever. They left the party sooner than the other and come to their caravan. Trishia was right, Adam had build his own caravan. Lukas had say that is the gipsy's gift for their wedding, the caravan and the horses. Tomorrow they must leave the gipsy and return to the whispering wood. The travel must last a week but Adam is not afraid by this. He know that he can count with the help of the other gipsy's group. Finally this trip had only give a lot of good point. The gipsy are now ally with the rebel and he had found a marvelous wife. Now he just had to find a way to explain to his sister why he don't have to try to contact her before. He take a look at his wife and he think that his sister can wait. Tonight he had other things in mind than the rebellion and it seem to him that Trishia had the same thought as him. He open the door of the caravan and follow her inside.

To be continued.

From now i will answer at all the question you can have. It will take a little time but i think the time of the answer had come, i just don't want to reveal everything in one time so you must expected me for five or six chapter at last. Please give me a review, it help me to think at an other chapter. Bye.


	14. Finding the saboteur

Congratulation Teefana, you had almost find all the truth. Most of the truth will be tell in the next chapter after this. For now i let you discovered who the saboteur is. Enjoy the reading.

Chapter 14 : finding the saboteur

This night Adora was awake by the felling of the joy her brother had feel. She is surprised by this. For a long time she had not feel anything from him, but now, she just can't forget how happy he is. She wonder why. She can't know what had happen to him but she know that nothing bad had happen to him. After a short time she had lost this feeling but deep in her heart she know that the time when they find each other again will be soon. She try to fall asleep again but she can't. She leave her bed and take a walk to calm her nerve. She found Teelana outside her tent. The ex-sorceress seem to be waiting for her and Adora come to her.

- Hello sorceress.

- Please Adora, stop call me sorceress. I'm just Teelana now. You can't sleep too ?

- No, i can't. I have this strange dream, i have feel the joy in Adam's mind. This is so strange. I don't have feel anything about him since too long and now it's like if he is near by me and i know that it can't be possible.

- You too ? You have feel the joy in Adam's mind ?

- Yes. Is it mean that you have feeling this too ?

- Yes, i have sens Adam's feeling and her feeling too. They are together now and for ever. Adora ! When they will come back you must let them being together. It's too late.

- I know, sigh Adora. I have feel it. How can i explain to my father that my brother had choose someone he don't have known a year ago ?

- I think you are wrong. I am almost sure that Adam had known her before. In fact, i think that he had know her since a long time.

- What do you mean ? You don't mean that.. ?

- I'm not sure. I will be sure only when i will see her and i really hope i'm right. For now we have an other matter in mind. All is ready to capture the saboteur.

- Good. So it will start tomorrow. Goodnight Teelana.

...

This morning Miki is wake up by the sound of a conversation outside her tent. Lucy is talking with the new rebel's leader ally, Teelana is her name. The two women are talking about a new plan against Hordak. The evil horde master had build a new cannon and the rebel had a plan to destroy it. Teelana had ask Lucy for her help and Miki had heard everything with all her ears. She want to tell to her master all that she had learn. She know she is not like the others, she is one of Hordak's creation. Once she had think that an other is like her but she was wrong and now she is just happy that the other had disappeared. Miki was the most fidel servant of Hordak since the day she was imprisonned to the horde's experiment jail. She can't remember a day before that day but it don't bothered her. She is happy with her life. Now she must just find a way to warn Hordak about the trap the rebels will set to him.

Miki left her tent unoticed by anyone, or so she think. In her hurry she don't dare to take a look at her back and she don't see Bow who is following her. Miki had only one thing in mind. It's her duty to warn him. She know that in a past life she was someone else. Someone who had a familly who love her and a place where she can go. But since the day when Hordak had come to her, she had forget everything. The machine build by hordak was powerful. No one can fight against it, and Miki know this. She had try once and lost. Now, she don't want anything but obey to Hordak word. He is her life. She is ready to die for him.

The point of rendez-vous is settle to a place near by the whispering wood. It's not the first time she come here. She know she must wait a little time before Shadow weather come. Miki really hate the witch. It was her who had choose her for the experiment and Miki can't forget that. Before that her name was Michaela, after she was just Miki. Miki's obedience is only for Hordak, not for his servant. The evil lord don't trust the people who work to him and he had build his machine only with the purpose of having fidel servant. Finally the witch had arrived and Miki is ready to tell her all that she had learn.

Before she can say a word, Miki and Shadow weather found themself surrounded by the rebels. The horde witch try to escape but Frosta freeze her before. Miki had no other choice but surrender to them. She had known that one day they will find her but she had hopping that Trishia was here too. She had try to let them think that Trishia was the saboteur and she had almost succed. If only prince Adam had not come to Etheria. It's after his arrival that everything had become worst for her. Trishia look a lot guilty and anyone will think that she had nothing to hide. Everyone can see that there is something strange in her and Miki had try to play with this. Now she had lost and she is ready to fight for her life. She must fool them for one day be capable of escape them and inform her master.

...

Shadow weather wake up, prisonner in a force field. She know she can't escape just now. She must gain time. Her thought where stoping with the entry of Adora. The witch know that she is powerless now. She wait for knowing what her ancient charge want to know.

- Shadow weather ! Say Adora. It's a long time since the day we have seen each other like this.

- Traitor ! You once was one of us. how can you have forget this ? You was one of my best failure.

- I'm not a failure. And you had force me to work for the horde ! What i am know is my real self.

- Do you think that you have forget all that i have learn to you. I am more powerful than you think. Do you really think that i have lost my power to you ?

- Yes, i think. I have a familly and friends now.

- A familly ? Where are they ? In an other planet ! Friend ? But all that they want is only to be free from the horde.

- Stop it ! I know that when we had chase the horde i will come to live with my familly.

- Yes you will but what about your friends ? What about your sailor ? Are you ready to let them down ? NO. You can't. You will be always separate beween your two life. It's funny you know that my first failure and my only other failure have the same iron will. The two of you are a lot alike. It was really a pitty that the destruction of the machine had kill her. What a good spy she can have do.

- What are you talking about ?

- You don't know ? It's a shame ! I think that i let you wonder about this. Now it's time for me to leave you.

Before Adora can have react Shadow weather had cast a spell and disappear. Adora wonder about the meaning of all of this. She don't know anything about a machine but this seem to be really important for the horde and Adora swear to herself that she will find the truth and very soon. Adora know that the witch was right too. She don't know what she can do about the rebels and Sea hawk. She know she want to come to leave with her familly. She really love her father and mother but she don't know if she can leave her friends behind, not to mention Sea hawk. She know, she is in love with him, and now she know that he love her too. And she don't want to lost him. She had seen how her brother was after Teela's death and she don't want to experiment the same sorrow. An idea cross her mind and the every thought stunned her. It's not possible, but what if.

...

Bow had escort Miki to Glimmer's tent and a numeberous rebels had take place around to guard her. If she have can Miki had want to laught at this. She don't have laught since the day she had become a spy and now she don't want to. She really love her new life. She can remember only a few thing about her past life, but it don't bothered her. She remember that she was a girl's farmer and she had known that one day she will marry one of his father's friend. She is happy to have escape of this. She wonder why her memories had come again to her mind. She had pass three years as a spy without thinking at her past life. She had begin to think about this sort of thing after Trishia had come to the whispering wood and Miki had hate Trishia for this. This is why she had try to seduce the prince. Miki had seen since the first day that there is something strong between Trishia and prince Adam. At first, the prince was so cold that Miki had not dare to try to seduce him. But after a couple of months Miki had seen the change in the prince and then she had try to have him but she had failled. All of what had happen to her is only Trishia's fault.

The ex-sorceress Teelana had come to the saboteur to ask her some question. She want to know something. There is one thing she want to know and only Miki can answer her. She want to know if what she had think can be true and want to know this now.

- You have really act a good play, dear Miki. I assure you that you have fool us. But you was unliky.

- How have you find that it was me the saboteur ? I don't have leave any clues !

- You don't have count with Cringer.

- This scared of everything tiger ? There is no way he can have found me.

- That's how you are wrong. You had leave your odor in the last place where you had make a sabotage and Cringer had found you.

- Damn it ! I have underestimate him and i will not do the same again.

- Yes i know. But i have a question to you.

- What do you want to know ? I can't swear you that i will answer you but ask your question.

- How have you become a spy ? Is this a way to broke that spell ?

- I don't know. She is not here. No one can help us except her, and i don't want her to come here again.

- Why ? From whom are you talking about ?

- Trishia ! It's her ! She can destroy all of us. She is so powerful. She had freed one of us and soon she will freed the others, but i don't want to be free.

- What are you talking about ?

- You know it. You have always know it, since her birth. Illyanna Hawk was not a normal child, that's why you have protect her. You look really alike you know. But it's only natural.

- You don't know anything ! So she is one of you ?

- No, she is not. Not completely. She was a failure. And now Hordak knew this. I really hope that you find her before the horde. If they find her first, they will kill her. She is an unacceptable danger for them.

- Be assured that i will find them before. Maybe Teela is really dead but Illyanna is alive and i swear that she will stay alive for a very long time.

...

The storm had hit them soon after noon. They have leave the gipsy behind this morning. Adam and Trishia had made their goodbye to Lukas and his group. Lina had give them gipsy's clothes for gift. She had said that with that they can find all the help they need from the others gipsy in all Etheria. A few tears had escape from Trishia's eyes after they had left their friends and Adam had take her in his arm and she was grateful of this. She is really happy to have him for husband and now she know that he love her as much as she love him. She know that Ulry's spell had help Adam to open to his true feeling to her, otherwise he don't have want to have her for wife so soon. She don't have understand this before but after their wedding night something had change in her mind. She had always know that there is something strange with her and now she is ready to learn what it is. She is not alone anymore and she know she can face the truth now.

The storm was so strong that they don't have an other solution than to hide somewhere. Adam had seen a building a long time ago and he decide to take his chance. There is a great chance that the building was one of the horde but at the first look he seem abandonned and they can't stay in the middle of the storm. The way to the building was hard for the horses but Adam was right, the building was abandonned a long time ago. One part of the building was completly destroyed and Adam's caravan take refuge to what it seem to be an ancient jail. Adam take a look at his wife and he see her with a stunned look.

- Trishia, are you all right ?

- No, i'm not. I know where we are. This place is the place from where i have escape before i meet my brother. We are in the horde's experiment jail.

To be continued.

A short chapter, but i want to write the next chapter so badly that i have cut this a little. I try to post the next chapter a little later that day. If i can't i will to post it tomorrow. In the next chapter you will see what Trishia's secret is.


	15. Trishia's truth

Chapter 15 : Trishia's truth

The storm hit harder the building than before but nor Adam, nor Trishia seem to have noticed the fact. Adam is worried for his wife because she seem so in shock that nothing can have an impact to her now. He want more than anything help her but he know he can't do anything and this fact angered him. The only thing he can do is to take her in his arm and never let her go. After a long time she seem to find her spirit again and Adam is grateful to this.

- Trishia ? Are you better ?

- Yes, thanks my love.

This is the first time that she had call him his name and she had take him by surprise. He don't know why but for the first time he is not frightened by this. He had known since a long time that she was in love with him and he had known that he had love her the same. But since now this simple fact had frightened him very greatly. He was so afraid to lost someone he love again that he had refuse to let someone to be close to him, but she had brock all his wall and had take a place in his heart.

- Your welcome. Serriously, are you sure you are alright ?

- Yes i am. I'm sorry if i have made you anxious to me. It's just that i was so stunned to find me here again.

- I understand. Do you want us to leave this place.

- No, please. I'm sure that there is something here who will explain why i'm who i am now. We must find it. I know, what i said make no sens but believe me, i know i'm right.

- Of course, i will help you. I have swear yesterday to be there for you no matter what and i have meaning what i have said.

- I know. I'm so happy to have you.

- It's me who is happy to have you. Now, what do you think if we begin our search. We have a lot of time, this storm is not ready to find an end.

...

The first hours were fruitless and Trishia is ready to let this down but Adam don't want to and Trishia had no other choice than follow him. She had search everywhere in the jail but she had try to avoid the experiment room. She know that her answers will be there but she is afraid to find them. What if she find that she was one of the horde's creation ? It had don't bothered her before but after so long time at resting, she had found that there is something strange with her memories. When she had escape this jail, she was so sure that all that she can remember is the truth that she don't have try to find if her memories are true, after that she had so much thing to do with the Sea hawk's crew that her past had not bothered her. When she had found her brother and father, she had think that it just make her memories stronger. But since the arrival of Adam to Etheria, all her conviction was shattered. Her nightmare had begun the day she had seen Adam for the first time, like if there is something inside her who want to be free, and she is really afraid to find what it is.

Adam had noticed that Trishia had avoid to search in the part where the building is in a badest shape. He can understand her, and he want to let her all the time she want, but he don't want her to abandon the search. He know she hid something and he think he had discover what it is, since the last night. There is a few thing that magic can't hid and the last night he had experiment one of those thing. He don't have say a word to her but he want to understand what had happen. he know that he must be wrong but deep in his heart he know he is right. If something had happen to Trishia, it only can have happen here and they must find what. Otherwise this secret will destroy them. he can't live without knowing the truth. He can live with Trishia even if she is not who he think she is, but he can't live with her and wonderring if she is not someone else. he look at his wife and see that she is ready to go to the experiment room. He know her so well that he don't need her to talk to understand her. Without a word he take her hand in his and they entered the first room.

...

Teelana come to Adora's tent late this evening. Now, she had remember that she don't have tell to Adora what she had found in the fright zone. She wonder why she had forget this but she know she must tell this to the princess. When she entered the tent she is surprise to find king Randor and queen Marlena, among with Man-at-arm here. The four of them seem to have a great discussion and they fail to notice that she had entered tent. Bow is there too but he stay silent.

- Adora, say the queen, how can have you hide to us that your brother is missing since four month.

- I don't have hid anything. I have try to contact you when he had disappear but i can't have. I have tell all of this to Man-at-arm, i don't have known that he don't have say a word to you.

- Do you realise that your brother may be in danger. Adam is not as skilled to fight as you are.

- I don't agree, say Bow for the first time, Adam is a really skilled warrior. Otherwise we don't have let him to go to this mission alone.

- I know my son.

- Apparently not, say Bow. Adam is one of the best fighter we have here and his skill in planning attack are greatly appreciate here. I have heard you to speak about your son and i can tell you that you don't know who your son really is.

- Enough Bow, say Adora. We are here to find a way to find Adam, not to fight with each other. Father, mother, i'm sorry. We are just sure that Adam is not in the hand of the horde, but even Cringer can't have found where he is.

- There is a spell around them that protect them to be discovered, say Teelana stunning everyone in the process. We just have to wait for them to return here. Now i have something to tell you. It had nothing to do with Adam but i think you have the right to know it.

- Who are you ? Ask the king.

- You look like... The queen don't dare to say the end of her phrase.

- I was Teela's mother your majesty, and i was call here to help to find prince Adam. When i have search the prince i have found something in the fright zone who had frightened me. I have try to tell you this Adora, but an event had stop me.

- Yes i remember.

- Now that we have captured the saboteur i can tell you what i have learn. Horde prime had seen a prophecy and he had call his brother. He had ordered him to kill all the saboteur the horde's machine had create since a year.

- The horde's machine ? What are they talking about ?

- I don't know but after having heard the order Hordak had say that the machine had creat only four spy since a year. He had yell to a witch and a cat woman because they have destroy the machine and had ordered to them to kill the four people.

- Does this mean that the horde had create a machine who can produce an human being ? Ask Bow.

- No, say Adora, i don't think it's like this but we must find what is the meaning of this machine.

- We must find what this prophecy is about, add the queen.

- There is no need to this mother, i think i know everything about this prophecy. Now for the machine, i think we just have to ask Miki.

- She don't have want to answer me, or she can't have, i don't know. The only one who can have answer about this is Trishia.

- Who is Trishia ? Ask the queen.

Marlena had seen the face Adora had made when the woman had say Trishia's name. She know her daughter hide something to them and she think this Trishia had something to do with Adam. She know Adora and she know that she don't have left her brother going alone to a mission, not in the state he was the last time she had see him seven month ago. Adam must have ask to this Trishia to come with him in mission, but why ? Marlena know that her husband feel guilty to have send their son here to study the horde, but he don't realise that they don't have the choice. Marlena had always believe that everything happen for a reason. Her ship had crash to Eternia because her fate is to be the queen, and she think that her son had lost Teela because he must meet someone else.

- She is one of the rebel and Adam's friend, say Bow. She was the only one capable of making Adam smile. She had nothing to do with Adam's disappearence, i can swear it. She will rather die than hurt him.

- There is nothing between the two of them i hope, say the king.

- And what if, countered Bow. Adam will be lucky if he can have someone like her at his side. She had help your son more than you can understant. Without her, i'm sure that Adam would have commit suicide soon after his arrival. She had save him. And if he had choose her be assured that all the rebels will be happy for them. And if you try to come between them, i can assure you that you will lost your son forever.

- Bow is right father. There is something strong between the two of them. And Trishia was really a great help to Adam. We must let her a chance.

- Heard them Randor, say Marlena. Adam had lost Teela. I know my son, if he love Trishia i know he will prefer to quit his title of prince than lost her. There is nothing we can do. We just have to pray that she is worthy to him.

After that the discussion turn about a way to find where Adam is. The king and the queen must return to their palace but Man-at-arm ask if he can stay there. Randor agree with his friend's asking. The new capitain of the guard can lead the masters for a short time and the king is happy that Duncan stay there. Adam had always heard what Man-at-arm had to say and Randor knows that only Duncan can convince Adam to think before he go to far with this Trishia. The king had nothing against the rebel but he know that with the poor thinking the courtier had about his son, Adam must find at last a princess for wife and not a commonner. Randor wonder about his son, if this Bow is right, he must acknowledge that he don't know his own son. But how is this possible ? Is he a so bad father that he don't have seen the real Adam behind the mask of the lazzy coward he had wore for so long ? The king think that it's a shame that it's Teela's death who had begun to open his eyes to his son. Even if he had don't say this to anyone, not even his wife, Randor had hopping that one day Teela will be his daughter-in-law. Now he must have Trishia for daughter-in-law and he know this. All that he hope is that she will look like Teela in mind and skill.

...

Adam and Trishia had found a lot of file in the room but no one have a name in it. They have found fifty files and each one explain how the machine had work to the subject. Adam feel sick at reading this files. The horde are monsters, of this he is sure. He is so angered by what he had read that he fail to notice Trishia's shocked face. She had a different file in her hand and her face is blank.

- Adam ? She say his name with a strange voice.

- Yes Trishia ? Trishia ! What happen ? Are you all right ? What have you discover ?

- There is a document about the reason of the closure of this center. They say that there is no survivor after the explosion. Everyone was killed by the explosion or by the horde. There is a count of the dead people, no one miss. How can is this possible ? I clearly remember the day i have escape this jail. There is no trace of any Trishia in this files.

- Are you sure that there is no lost page here. Maybe your name is there.

- Yes, i'm sure ! What have they done to me ? What am i ? Am i a real human being ?

- Yes you are. You are my wife and you are a marvellous woman. You know the horde, they like to lie. Don't trust this files. I believe you. I'm sure there is a way to find the truth. These files are disgusting.

- What have you finding ?

- It seem that hey had build a machine who is capable of erase all the memories of a subject and give him a new one . With this new memories the subject want only to obey to Hordak's order. It will be hard to find them because they are not evil, they are like everyone.

- But i have feel that Ryodan is not what he seem.

- Yes, he had say that it's your power. Do you have feel something like this with an other person.

- Yes i have the same feeling with Miki when i have meet her at first.

- Miki ? She is the saboteur ?

- I don't know. I just know that i have feel something strange in her when i have see her for the first time.

- i wonder if i can convince Adora that you are right.

- Adam ? What can we do with Adora ?

- We must tell her all the truth, about your power and about our wedding.

- Are you sure ? I'm not a royalty. We can hide the fact that we are wedded, no one will know.

- yes we can, but i don't want to. I'm not ashamed to have you for wife and i'm sure that my parent will be more than happy to have you for daughter-in-law. I'm just worried that they think i have married you because you look so like her.

- I really look like her ?Is it the reason why you have marry me ?

- No ! And yes you looks a lot like Teela. You have the same eyes and hair except that your hair are curly, but it's not why i have love you. For me you are two different people. I don't say that i don't are happy if i discover that you are really Teela and you have change so much because of the horde experiment, but i can love you and live with you even if you are not her. Teela had never love Adam but Trishia had, and i have marry Trishia, no matter what. Now, what do you think if we leave this place and find a town to buy what we need ? The storm is finish.

- You are right. And you know Adam you are wrong i have love you since a long time.

- What ?

- I have said that you are right. Nobody had tell you that you are right before for acting so strange about a simple phrase ? Tease her.

- I guess, let's go princess.

- After you my prince.

...

Adam and trishia had left the center without a second glance. All the way to the town Trishia had tell to Adam what she remembered about her run and Adam is convinced that she tell the truth. he can't explain why Trishia's name is not in the file. According to her memory Trishia had spend one month or two in this jail before the explosion who had freed her. The only way to explain why her name is not in the file is because she was in the jail for one or two day at most and it's not possible. The visit to the jail had not help him to understand her mystery, on the contrary. He think that since they have return to the whispering wood he will be ask to the sorceress to read in Trishia's mind to find the truth. He know that Trishia will agree with him. She want to know the truth too. He know also that no matter what the sorceress will discover, he won't leave her side, he love her too much for that.

It is near by noon when they reach the market. Trishia had a lot of thing to buy for their trip and after a short discussion Adam think that it's the best if he let her choose what she want without giving his opinion. He take a walk to the market and look around when something caught his eyes. Like if he was in a dream, Adam come to the storekeeper of a little jewellery shop. A gold bracelet had caught his attention. Without thinking twice he had buy the bracelet. He can't tore his eyes from the little jewel. He wonder how this bracelet had come to the hand of this man. The storekeeper had just tell him that a man had come to sell this jewel six month ago, and he don't have seen this man after. The voice of his wife cut his thought.

- I have find everything ! It was hard but now we can go. Adam, you have buy something for me ?

- Sorry but it's for Adora, say Adam with false shame in his face.

- Where have you find this bracelet ? Say a stunned Trishia.

- You look at it like if you have see it before.

- Of course i have, it's my bracelet ! When i have escape to the horde i have stole some clothe and i have left my bracelet to refund the owner of the clothes. I have nothing to left him except my most precious possession. I'm so glad you have found it. Are you sure you want to give it to your sister ? I really want to have it for me again.

- Are you sure that this bracelet is your ?

- Yes i am. It had a little cut just before the name.

- Yes i can see it. Who had give you this bracelet ?

- It was a gift from the man i was in love before. I have really love this bracelet.

- So, can you explain to me why it is not your name to this bracelet ? I remember it too. I have give this this bracelet to my best friend for her twenty-two anniversary.

- What do you mean ? I know that this bracelet belongs to me. What it this story about a different name ?

- Look, say Adam.

Adam give the bracelet to Trishia and the young woman can't find a word when she read the name writing in the bracelet. The world went black around her and before she can react she lost conscious in Adam's arm. Forgeting near by her feet, the bracelet had fall to the floor, but the name writing in it is clearly visible: TEELA.

To be continued.

I hope you have liking this. You have really think that i have kill her ? No way. If you read again the whole story you will find the clues i had let before. Please review. Bye.


	16. Cringer

I continue this story and i hope you have liked it. For now i will focus on giving you some answers. I whish you a good time at reading this new chapter.

Chapter 16 : Cringer

Adam don't know what to do, he had never expected her to react like this. Sure when he had recognize the bracelet he was shocked beyond the words. All of what he had think before had come again to his mind. He had give her a chance to find the truth but he don't have think she will pass out with the discovering of her real name. Since their last night Adam was sure that Trishia and Teela are all but one same person. Only him know how Teela was hurt, it had happen when they were no older than seven years old. At this time Adam was fond of adventure and he had convince his best friend to come with him to find the imaginary world. This was a story his mother had told him and Adam want to find this world more than anything. He don't have say anything about this to Man-at-arm or his father, but he had ask Teela to come with him. She was more than eager to come with him. they had left the palace unoticed and had spend their day at searching the world his mother had talking about. They have found nothing and Adam is ready to return to the palace when something unexpected had happen. An earthquake had happen and Adam had fallen to the floor, Teela had wanted to help him and and was hit by a rock. The injury was not bad but it had let to her a mark. The two adventurer had return to the palace and had never talk about this to anyone. This time had seal their friendship and Teela had never say a word about her injury. this was the first secret they have share.

Trishia is lost in her own mind. She know that she must wake up but she can't found the courage to do this. She was Teela before and now she don't know who she is. She can't remember everything about her past life and she is not sure if she want to remember everything. Teela had a duty to the royal familly that Trishia don't have. Adam can't be more than a friend to Teela but he is Trishia's husband. She had a chance to live all her life with him and she don't want to lost this chance. Moreover, Trishia had a father and a brother and she can't let them down, like Adam had say to her before. But what can she do for Man-at-arm ? He was her father for so long and she know she will think of him as her father too. She is so lost, she don't know which one of her lifes is her true life. She don't want to think about this, she need time and now she just want to sleep. But she can't, someone don't want her to sleep, he want her to be at his side and she can't let him down.

- Trishia ! Trishia, please wake up ! Don't left me alone !

- Adam ? I'm sorry ! I'm so sorry. I don't have mean to make you suffer. I'm sorry you have think that i was dead.

- What had happen to you ? The spirit of Grayskull can't have feel you. We were so sure that you was dead !

- The spirit of Grayskull ? What have he done with me ?

- It's not my place to tell you this, but you don't have answer my question. What had happen to you ?

- i don't know ! Please believe me, i don't know. All is so misty in my mind, i can't remember a lot of thing. I know deep in my heart that i was Teela but it seem not real to me. Can you give me a little time to think about this ?

- Of course! It will be our secret until the day you are ready to tell me if you want to become Teela again or stay Trishia. Whatever is your choice, i will be there for you. Teela or Trishia you are my wife and nothing can change this fact. I love you.

- And i love you too. So this is mean that we finally would hide something to Adora ? Tease Trishia.

- It seem. Now my dear Trishia are you ready to go to the whispering wood. We have a lot of friends who are waiting for us.

- Let's go, and thank you to be so understanding. Are you sure you want to stay my husband ?

- Of course silly. Maybe it's you who don't want to stay my wife.

- I have wanting this since i was twelve ! How can have you say that i don't want to be your wife anymore ? Don't say such a thing or else.

Adam smile at this. He wonder why he don't have recognize her before. It is so clear to him now. The fact that the two of them have the same temper, the fact that more than one time he had think that Teela and Trishia had look alike. He had seen nothing. It was a little like if she had a sword of power to protect her secret like he have. Maybe the sorceress can answer his question but he wonder if he can ask the sorceress without giving up the secret the sorceress had hide for so long to her own daughter. He will cross this bridge when he come, now he must just make his best with what he had. Her name had no importance to him as long as she is willing to stay with him.

...

In the whispering wood, Cringer feel alone and he don't know what to do. He miss Adam so much that it hurt him. He had try to convince Adora that the rebellion don't need his help and it is the best for them that he left them and go to search Adam. But Adora had not agree with him and he is really angered with her. Teelana had asking him to stay here since they have capture the saboteur in case of she succed to escape. Cringer had understand, but now, he know he will be no help for them and he really want to go to search Adam. He know deep in his heart that Adam will need his help very soon and he can't help but be grounded in the rebel camp. He is really angered with himself. If he was more courageous, he would have left the camp sooner. A sound make him jump and he heard Lucy laught at his behalf.

- You are not really courageous, aren't you ? How can you help your friend if you are afraid of everything ?

- I don't know, but i just know that Adam need my help.

- Why are you not at his search then ?

- I'm not sure that Adam want to see me now. I have let him down when he had need my help more than ever. I was not a good friend to him and i'm afraid he don't want to see me again.

- You are wrong. Adam was not angry with you but with himself. He had push everyone and had retract behind a wall. Nothing that you can have do then would have help him. Only one can have help him and she had succed to her task.

- Are you talking about Teela ?

- You are sure then ?

- Almost, but i don't understand why no one had understand this before ?

- Because the machine Hordak had build work with magic. When the magic of Shadow weather had meet the magic of Grayskull it had produce a new magic who had protect Teela's life. After that this new magic had replace Grayskull's magic in her. That's why the spirit of the castel can't have feel her anymore.

- Do you know this for a long time ?

- Since the first day i have see her.

- Why have you not say a word to Adora ?

- Because if i had, Teela can't have been Trishia, and she can't have fulfil her destiny with Adam. now, i think it's the good time for you to go to search them. Don't lost courage and you will find them. Don't be bothered by the other rebels, i will explain to them why you had left the whispering wood. Now go.

- Thanks.

With that the great tiger run outside the wood. Lucy smile at his run. She know that Cringer will find them. She feel a little jealous of Adam. Not only he had win Trishia's heart but he had also a lot of friend who are ready to help him. If everything go as planned soon the horde would be only a bad memory. For now, she had a task at hand and she must find an explanation for Cringer's disappearance.

...

Adam is waiting for Trishia to come. He can't help but call her Trishia. Before, when he don't have known that she is Teela, he can't have help but call her Teela in his mind, and now, since he know the truth, he can't call her Teela anymore. He was so sure before that Teela was not in love with him, that he can't call her Teela without doubting of her love. He know Trishia love Adam, but as Teela he don't know. He want to think that she will love him no matter what but he was so used at her criticism as Teela than he wonder if her feeling will change if she choose to be Teela again. A kiss brock his thought.

- Don't think about this ! Even if i become Teela again, i am your wife first and the capitain of the guard second.

- Have i spoke aloud ?

- No, but i know you. I know that you are bothered by something when your eyebrow are like this.

- And how have you known that i have thinking about you ?

- Because i have grown up with you and because i know you don't think that i have love you as Teela. But you are wrong ! I was too shy to tell you the truth, but i have understand a long time ago that it was not He-man that i was in love with but you, Adam. This is why Trishia had not love He-man, she had seen the real Adam. This is the only memories i have i am sure of.

- I don't know what to say.

- Don't say nothing. I just want that you know the truth. I don't know if i want to be Teela anymore but i'm really happy to remember this sort of thing. Do you think that your familly will be angry with me ?

- No, i don't think, but we don't have to say anything about this to the other. I have say it before and i have mean it. Trishia and Adam had left the whispering wood and it's Trishia and Adam who will return to the wood. No one know about Teela and i think it's the best for all of us if this fact stay secret for a little long time. What do you think ?

- I think you are right. I'm Trishia, Adam's wife, she say this with a smile.

- At last ! You have finding your good sens again. Now princess i think we just have a very long day and i think it will be a good thing if we go to sleep.

- You think so ? Maybe you are right. Do you want to sleep to the couch or to the floor ?

Trishia laught whole heartly at this, Adam's face is so funny that she can't help. She know she tease him a lot but she know that he need this. Even after all this time and even if he know that Teela is not really dead, she can see the sadness still in his eyes. He need someone to shake his world and she is more than ready to help him with this task. Of course she don't want to let him sleep alone this night but a little worry can't make any harm to him. With this thought in mind she follow him to the caravan.

...

Cringer had run for four days, now he is sure that he had smell Adam and Teela's odor. He had almost lost their odor two days ago but fortunatly he had finally found it again. The tiger wonder what he can do when he will be in the presence of Adam again. He is not sure that his friend would be happy to see him. Cringer had always know the feeling Adam had for Teela and he had discover a year before Teela's "death" that Teela had the same feeling to Adam. He don't have found the courage to tell to his master that his feelings are not for nothing. He had hide this fact partly because he was a little jealous of Teela. She had take a place in Adam's heart that Cringer can't have fill and the tiger was bothered by this. The second part of his decision of not letting Adam knowing that Teela was in love with his real self is because he know the destiny of Teela. He know that one day it is her duty to take her place as the guardian of Grayskull. Cringer don't have want to see the hurt in Adam's eyes the day Teela would be choose to be the next sorceress. He know that this day would be hard for Adam no matter what but he know it will be more harder for him if they are aware of their feeling for each other.

For a few hours Cringer had follow a caravan. He is sure that Adam and Teela are inside of it but something bothered him. Their odor had change, something had happen to them and Cringer can smell it. He wonder what had happen to them. Cringer want to know all the truth and that's why he run a lot faster than before. He overtake the caravan and growl loudly. The horses are frightened by this and only the strong grip of the rider stop them to take a run. It take a long time to the horses to be calm again. Cringer had left the road and had waited for the rider to come near by the horses. When the man had left his seat, Cringer jump to him and madly lick his face. The rider laught whole heartly at this.

- Stop it Cringer, laught Adam. Stop. I'm happy to see you too.

- Adam ! I'm so happy to see you again, i have miss you so much.

- I'm sorry, sobered Adam. I don't have want you to let you think that i was angry with you. I'm sorry for having letting you in Eternia. It's not your fault at all.

- I'm sorry too Adam, i can't have help you when you have need me. I'm so sorry.

- And i'm sorry too, add an other voice. All of you have gone through this because of me.

Before she can react Cringer had left Adam still in the floor and had jump to Trishia.

- Teela !! It's so good to see you again, say the tiger between his time of licking her face.

Trishia is smiling and had tears rolling in her cheek at the same time. She is so glad to see the cowardly tiger again. She is so happy to see that Cringer is not mad at her. Deep in her heart she was afraid that all the people she had known before would be angry with her. It was not her fault if she had come to Etheria at first but she can't help but think that her loved one would think that she had hide here to escape at her duty as capitain of the royal guard. Now, she know that not only Adam think nothing like this but Cringer don't think it too. She is so glad. Maybe her familly and the king would think the same as Adam. But for now, she just want to be Trishia a little long time. With each day she remember more and more about her past life as Teela. It's hard for her to have two memories in her mind but she think that with a little time she can joint her past life with her new life. She wonder if she had to choose between Teela or Trishia, after all her real name is Illyana Hawk and she think that it is the best name for her. But now she had an other problem to resolve : how can she freed herself from Cringer ? Unfortunatly her laughting husband would be no help just now.

- Please Cringer let me go. You suffocate me !

- Cringer let her go, say a laughting Adam. I don't want you to kill my wife.

- Your wife ?!

Cringer is so stunned that he let her grip to Trishia go. Adam help Trishia to go to her feet again. They seem so happy together than Cringer can help but smile too.

- I think this fact would stay secret, say Cringer to the couple.

- No, say Adam. But we are really happy if you don't say a word about Teela's identity.

- Why ?

- I have discover my real identity only five days ago and the rebels know me as Trishia. We don't want to hide the fact that Adam and i are married but we think that it's the best if i continue to be Trishia for everyone for a little long time. I begin to remember my life as Teela but i can't remember everything and i need time. Can you do this for us.

- Of course Trishia.

- Thanks Cringer.

The tiger understand his master's and his wife's reason of why they don't want to tell to everyone that Trishia is in fact Teela but he can't help but wonder what the sorceress Teelana would think about this. Cringer is none the less happy that there is a new sorceress at Grayskull. Teela had lost her right to pretend to the title of the sorceress of Grayskull and Cringer can't feel more happy because of this. He know he had no right to tell this to Adam, Teela don't know that the sorceress is her mother and he can't say anything in front of her. There is a lot of secret here and Cringer is not in a hurry to find them open to everyone. Adam and Teela, ergh, Trishia need time for themself and Cringer will protect them. He will never fail them again.

To be continued.

A new chapter is done. I hope i can finish to post this story before i lost my conexion to internet for two or three weeks. If i can't i want to appologies to my readers. I have a week to post all of this and i swear i do my best for you. Please review. Bye.


	17. Return of the lost

Chapter 17 : Return of the lost

This morning Teelana wake up with the feeling that something important must take place this day. Her life had change so much since almost two year that she is not very overjoyed at the idea of something more change in her life. She don't have found the courage to tell to Adora what link tie her with Trishia. Surely, she had no evidence to help her to prove that Trishia and Teela are the same person, but it's not why she don't have say a word. She had talk a lot with Adora since the last month and Teelana had find that Adora love Trishia's brother. Teelana can't believe that her son is still alive, she think that it's only a trap from the horde. She don't know who had pay this man to pretend that he is Eidan Hawk but she know that her husband and son were killed in a horde's attack. She had hope so much at this time that they were still alive but even with the help of Grayskull's power she can't have find an evidence of their survival. She had escape from the horde only by miracle, and after that Mer-man had try to sacrifice her daughter. Teelana had understand that her daughter will never be safe if she stay with her and it is why she had let Man-at-arm take care of her. She had only lie to the warrior for one thing, she had change the name of her daughter. Only her husband had known her real name and the sorceress had think that if her husband is still alive he will recognize their daughter if her name is almost as the same than hers. That's why Illyana had become Teela. And she can't have been more proud of her daughter if she had raise her herself. Her only joy in the time she was the sorceress of Grayskull is when she can see her daughter in her mirror. She had seen the little girl becoming a strong and faithful woman. Only the love Teela had for Adam had bothered her, but she had known that she can't do anything. She had hoping that her daughter don't need to take the mantel of the sorceress before she can have a little love life but not with the prince. Their duties will be so time eating that it will be like hell for them if they stay together.

Man-at-arm is waiting for Teelana to come outside, but she don't seem to want to do this. He let a sigh escape him. He had always seen the great sorceress in her and now he can't see her like she is. The first time he had see her, he had understand her pain but can't have doing one thing to help her. He had take Teela with him and had love her like if she was his daughter. He was proud of her, and on the contrary to the sorceress, he had always hope that one day Teela become the queen of Eternia. He had understand that Teela's destiny is to be the next sorceress but deep in his heart he had hoped that this day will never come. He know he was selfish but he had also known that the day Teela will become the sorceress of Grayskull she will be lost for all the people who love her. A few months before her death Duncan had talk to the queen. Marlena was aware of the feelings Adam and Teela share to the other. She had ask him if there is something who can stop Adam to ask Teela for his wife and Duncan had lie to his queen. He had say that he don't know anything who will come between the two of them, except for the king. With this Marlena had burst out of laughting and had say that she understand why Adam is so good at hiding his feeling. Duncan had dare to ask what she mean but she had just say that if Duncan and Adam have a secret, she can have one too. Even after all this month duncan can't find the meaning of her words.

Finally Teelana come outside and Duncan can't help but think that now she looks like an older Teela. He wonder if Teela would have look like her mother when she would have reach the same age. He know, he don't must to think at this sort of things but he can't help, he miss his daughter so much. She was the sun in his life and now he feel like if the darkness are all around him. Sure, his friends have help him but no one can take the place Teela had in his heart, not even Adam. His thought come to the prince now and he is thankful to this. He wonder why Adam had not try to contact his sister. He had known the prince since he was a young baby. When he had take Teela with him, he had rapidely understand that he can't raise her alone and had come to the palace. He had need a place where he can raise her in safety and had found a mother to Teela. Queen Marlena had just give birth to her twin when he had come to the palace and she had love Teela at the first sight. After Adora's abduct, the queen had concider Teela like her lost daughter and had insist to Randor for Teela being raised with Adam. It was funny to see the two children playing together. If Teela had always play the more active role in their play, Duncan was never fooled by the fact that it was Adam idea's first. Even if she don't want to acknowledge it, Teela had always follow Adam, she had trust him since the first day and had never lost her trust in him. Duncan know that Teela was disappointed by Adam's act after the sorceress had give to him the sword of power but, even if she had made fun of his lazy coward act, she can't have fool his father's eyes. Frustrated, Duncan let an audible sigh escape him.

- Are you alright Duncan ? Ask a very concerned Teelana.

- Yes i am, it's just that i'm worried about Adam.

- I miss her too and i can't let her leave my mind too.

- Sorry, i am used to hide this sort of feeling.

- I know, i have doing the same for too long too. You know that she don't have want us to be so unhappy.

- I know but i can't help. Even if she don't was from my blood, i have loved her with all my heart, she was my daughter, no matter what.

- i know it. Duncan ? I want to tell you something but i don't know if i can.

- Why ?

- Because if i am wrong you will suffer more pain than ever and i don't know if i can give you maybe false hope.

- What do you mean ? I think it is the best if i know all what you think. I can take care of my own pain, nothing can be more painful than Teela's death.

- I am not sure that Teela was really dead.

- WHAT ?? Please don't joke with this !

- It's not a joke. Adora had tell me that Trishia real name is Illyana Hawk.

- Is this fact had anything to do with Teela ?

- Yes, it had because Teela's real name was Illyana hawk. My husband had for name Eidan Hawk and i have give birth to a set of twin : Sealion and Illyana Hawk. It was a more happy time and i don't have to stay permanently to castel Grayskull. My two children are no older than a year old when the horde had come. This fateful day i have lost my husband and son. Illyana had escape at this fate only because i have her in my arm. After Mer-man's attack i have decide that you can raise my daughter in more safety than i can. I have lied to you and change her name to protect her.

- Wait a minute ! You say that Trishia can be Teela ?

- Yes, i think it's true. No one know that Teela had a twin brother and Adora seem to love Trishia's twin brother. I have no evidence and i think it's just a trap from the horde but my heart tell me that it's true. I'm sure of anything but i need your help to find the truth. I know the day i will see this Trishia, i want to see teela in her. I want you to look at her too and tell me if i am wrong.

- How can i do this after all you have say to me ? How can't i wish to see Teela there instead of an unknown woman ?

- I'm sorry. I don't have think of this.

- I will try but i can't swear you that i will be objective then. I only can swear you that i will do my best.

- I wait nothing more from you.

...

Adam had stop the caravan outside of the whispering wood. He is worried about Adora's reaction. It is not his fault if he can't have contact her before and he is really afraid that she is really angered with him. He is also worried about Trishia. He know that he had said to his wife that he don't want their wedding to be a secret but he know that Adora don't trust Trishia. He don't want his sister to think that Trishia had take advantage of his time of grief. He don't know if he want to be prince Adam anymore. He had love to grown up in the palace with his parent and Man-at-arm, and he had known that one day he must be the next king but it was before his life was shattered. The disappearance of Teela from his life had cut all his certainty. He had really love the life he had for the past four months and he don't know if he want to be the king one day anymore. He know that he can't let down his people but now Adora is there and she can be the next queen. The only one people who can force him to be the king stand by his side and for her he is ready to go to give her the moon. He had never think that being married with her can be so wonderful. He had always live for the other, for their well being, but know he know that he will live only for her. She is everything to him, and she can ask him everything and he would do it for her. He know everyone would think that he just had lost his mind but he can't help. He must think that everything would be all right, there is no other way.

Trishia look at Adam, she know that he is at the same time happy to see his friends and sister again, but also really worried for her. She is happy to have discover that she was really Teela. She know she had made so much mistake when she was Teela that she can't understand why Adam had not hate her, she is just thankful that he don't. She is worried too. How Adora would react when she find that Adam had marry her. Would she think that she had take advantage of him ? Would she think that she is unworthy to him ? Trishia had so much questions in her mind. The only thing she is sure of is the fact that she prefer die than left his side again. He is everything to her like he always had. She understand now why she had a puppy love for He-man, she had know the truth all this time, not consciously but in her heart. She don't have want to see it before and she had hurt Adam in the process, and she can't forgive her. He had never let her down, not even when she was so horrible to him. She had say to him that he can't be like He-man and that's why she can't love him. How can she have say such a thing ? Don't she have not realise how cruel she was ? Another memory come to her mind and she can't help but smile at it. One day He-man had ask her what sort of man she want for her and she had answer him that she want someone who had both Adam and He-man capacity. Finally she had found it and she is really happy of this. All thing will be all right, she want to belive it.

Cringer feel the feelings of his two friends. He wonder too what will happen when Adam and Teela had return to the wood. He don't know if he wa sright to hide the fact that Teela's mother was not the sorceress anymore. he had try to say this to him but he can't have find the right time. He know that it is not his place to tell to Teela who her real mother is. He wonder if the suprise would not be too much for them when they find that Teelana is there, in the wood, with the rebels. Adam had not left teela alone since the day Cringer had find them, and even if he had try she had follow him everywhere. Their bond are so strong that only a blind can't notice it. Cringer thinkl that Adam is right when he had decide to not hide the fact he is married to Trishia. The tiger wonder how Teelana would react to this. Not only she will find that her daughter is in fact alive, but also that she is now married with Adam. Like Lucy had say before, things will be funny from now, but only if the caravan move. That's why the tiger say :

- Let's go Adam ! We are waited !

...

Adora is really happy, Sea hawk is in the whispering wood one more time. Since the day she had confess her love to him, he had come to the rebel's camp more often. In the first time the rebels have look at him strangely but now they seem accustom to see him there. The only rebel he don't have seen before is Teelana. Adora think that it's a bad luck that each time Hawk come to the camp Teelana had leave it. But fortunatly he can meet her today. For now she just want to spend a little more time with him alone. She had miss him so much and she can understand why. She had seen how her brother had react when he had lost his love and she don't want to waste her time like he had with Teela. Her only worry now is the fact that he can't stay with her all the time and fight at his side. She know that he want it too, but not only because of her but also because of his sister. She know that Hawk love his sister as much as she had love Adam, but there is something more there. Hawk had assure her that Trishia and Adam are safe and in a good hand but he can't have explain why. He had say that it's just a feeling, and after that he had explain the link he share with his twin sister. Adora had understand that the mark in Sea hawk's neck had something to do with it but even if she can feel when her brother is in danger, she can't know what hawk's know about his sister.

After a long time spending alone Adora and Hawk come to the center place of the rebel's camp. Teelana and Duncan are there and their seem deep in conversation. Adora wonder if she can interrupt them when Teelana's eyes fell upon Hawk and she seem to froze at this sight. Duncan seem as lost as Adora is. Hawk look at the two rebel when something clic in his mind. He take a better look to the woman and is stunned by what he see. This woman look exactly the same as Trishia, onlyy she is older than his sister. He don't understand why but he feel a warm feeling in his chest when he look at this woman. He take a step in her direction when something else caught his attention. The rebel camp had felt into silence and this is not normal. he turn his head and see a caravan who enter in the camp. He take a look at Adora and see that she had tense somehow. He can't understand why but the same feeling of warm come to his chest when he look at the caravan.

Adam is stunned by the rebel's reaction. They look at them like if they don't have seen them before. Sure, they wore different clothes and they had left the rebels four months ago but they don't have change so much that no one can recognize them, do they ? He had decide that the best is to them to come directly to Adora, now he think that he was wrong. Maybe the best for them would have been to tell the truth to a rebel and wait for Adora to come to him, but it's too late. Adam look at the other people who where with Adora. He know the capitain and he is happy to see them but the two other make him worried. Never before he had expected to the sorceress and man-at-arm to be there too. he take Trishia's hand in his and look at her. Her eyes can't left Man-at-arm's sight and he understand what she feel.

Trishia don't know what to do. Her adopted father is there and he don't know that she is still alive. She want to run to him but at the same time she want to hide from his sight. her brother is there too and she know that he will be there for her too. Adam had take his hand and she don't want him to let her go. She had seen an other woman with the three of her friend and parent but the woman don't seem to have notice that something strange had happen. The woman don't let her eyes left her brother and Trishia wonder why. Adam take her hand to his mouth and he kiss her lightly. Trishia understand that the time to face all of them had come. She gatered her courage and follow Adam. She take a look behind her and see Cringer who is hiding under the bed. This sight make her smile and she raise her head and follow her husband to her fate.

- Have i change so much that no one can recognize me ? Tease Adam.

- Adam ? Is it really you ? I can't believe it ! You have come back !

With tears rolling to her face Adora run to his brother and Trishia had just time to be out of the way when Adora throw herself in Adam's arm.

- I can't believe it ! What had happen to you ? Look at you ! You look like father with this beard ! I'm furious with you ! How can have you spend so much time without giving us any news ?

- I'm sorry Adora. I can't have contact you. I have a lot of thing to tell you but please don't kill me before i can explain myself.

The two sibling spock like this for a short time and in the same time Hawk had come to his sister and had take her in his arm. He is so happy to see her again. She seem more beautiful than ever and he know that this had something to do with Adam. His eyes fell to Trishia's hand and what he see there make him smile. Indeed Adam had something to do with the joyous mood of his sister.

Man-at-arm can't believe his own eyes. There, in front of him, his daughter is there safe and alive. he look at teelana and see that she can't believe what she see too. He take a step in Teela's direction and feel tears rolling to his face. he think that it's just a dream, it can't be posible. he is not aware that he had take the way to the young woman since he can look deep in his eyes and now, he know the truth. Teela is alive ! The young woman left the capitain's arm and come to him.

- It's so good to see you again father ! She say.

To be continued.

Please review.


	18. Family

A new chapter come. I let you discover how everyone would react at Teela's return and at the news of Adam and trishia's wedding. I wait your review.

Chapter 18 : Family

Duncan don't know how to react at this. Since almost two years he had think that his daughter was dead and now he see her alive in front of her. He want at the same time take her in his arm and yell at her for not saying sooner that she was not dead. He can see the worry in his daughter's eyes. He know that she is as lost as he is. When Teelana had told him her story he don't have believe her. He had think that it's only a dream she had. His heart had want to believe her but his mind can't have. And even now, he don't know if he can trust his own eyes and ears. He take a look at Teelana and see that she is as lost as he is. Duncan see a single tears roll onto Teela's cheek and this tears brock his paralysis and he took his daughter in his arm.

Trishia was really worried. She had expected her father to yell at her or do something else, but seeing him like this worried her. Her father seem to had transformed himself as a statue and Trishia can't help but think that he is so mad at her than he don't want to see her again. With this thought she let a tear roll and after that she found herself again in her father's warm embrass. She is so happy that he don't hate her that she found herself speachless. All that she can do is to is to grip her father's arm and not leting him go. Now, she can remember all the time her father had hug her and she again feel safe in his arm like when she was a little girl. They stay like this for a long time and no one dare to interrupt them.

Hawk look his sister hug the man she had call "father". He don't really understand what had happen but he is sure that this man had take an important place in his sister's life before he know her. He look around him and saw the shocked faces of Adora and the woman named Teelana. On the contrary, he see only joy to Adam's face. Of course the prince know all the truth and Hawk hope that he knew what happen here. Finally he take a good look at his sister and see the profund joy in his sister's face and can't help but feel the same joy as her.

Adam come to his sister and the sorceress. He know that they don't understand what happen here. At first, when they are in travel, Trishia and him had wish to hide Trishia's true identity, but now, he know that it's impossible. Teela was never good at hiding her true feeling except when it come to him. Since the minute he had recognize Duncan, he had know that the secrecy is not possible. He understand his wife, if he was in her place he know that he had act like her. But now Adora and Teelana need answers and it's time to give it to them. He come to his sister again and take her in his arm.

- Adam ? Ask Adora. What happen ? Why is Trishia saying that Man-at-arm is her father ?

- Because he is sis. We have found a week ago that Teela and Trishia are the same person.

- What ? Exclaim Hawk. Wait a minute ! You say that my sister was your best friend ? The one you had think that she was dead since two years ?

- Yes she is. We have found the explanation in a horde's experiment center. Apparently, The horde had capture her and make experiment to her. The experiment was unsuccessful but Teela had lost almost all her memories in the process. When she had wake up after the explosion, she had build her new life with the false memories the horde had give to her and for a little part with her own memories as Teela. That's why she had recognize me when we had meet the first time and she don't have recognize me at the same time. We have feel something special without knowing exactly what.

- But Adam, you don't have recognize her then. What had changed ?

- No, i don't have but it's normal. The horde's machine work with magic and this magic had protect her like my sword of power had protect me. Trishia and i have understand this one day ago.

- Wait a minute, exclaim Adora. Trishia know your secret ?

- What secret ? Ask Sea hawk.

- Yes, she know everything Adora. The magic inside of her had stop my sword to work like it does usually. Don't make such a face, i know i can trust her.

- But Adam, say Teelana for the first time, you know about the secret. No one except of us can know your secret.

- I have say it before but what secret ? Ask Hawk with the same result as before.

- I don't want to hide one so important thing to my wife ! I'm really happy that she had discovered everything !

- Good say. By the way, congratulation to both of you, say Hawk.

- Your wife ?! Exclaim at the same time Adora and Teelana.

...

Trishia had try to explain to her father what had happen to her since two years when a cry stop her.

- Your wife ?!

She let a sigh escape her and after having excuse herself to her father she come to Adam side and take his hand in hers. She look at him and smile to him. He look a little stunned by what he had just split, but there is no shame in his eyes and Trishia is happy of this. She look at Adora's face and see the shock clearly writen there. Her brother just smile at her and she can't help but smile to him too. The second woman seem as shocked as Adora. Trishia wonder where she had seen this woman before but she can't remember. For now it's not important, only Adam's feelings are important to her, that's why she speak.

- We are wedded since a week. It was before we discovered my true identity.

- But Adam, say Adora, sure you know what father will think of this.

- I don't care ! I have choose Trishia for my wife, i have marry her and i want to stay her husband for all my life. Nothing you will say can make me change my mind.

- But Adam, say Duncan, Teela is your bodyguard you can't marry her.

- I'm not Teela anymore ! I have a new life and if i don't have the choice i can assure all of you that Teela was really dead two years ago. I don't want to lost Adam !

- I understand Teela, but...

- No father, you don't understand.I was Adam's bodyguard. Now, i am nothing like this. Here i'm Trishia. I have a brother and a father here, my real family. I love you with all my heart but if you are not ready to accept that i am Adam's wife, i think it's the best if you forget that i was your daughter.

- Teela ! You can't say this !

- I'm sorry Duncan but she is right, say Adam. We don't need your blessing. Nothing can change the fact that Trishia and i are married now.

- Adam ! Exclaim Adora. You can't think that !

- I'm sorry Adora but for one year and half i have think that Teela was dead. After that i have found someone else that i can be in love with, i have learn everything about her, fall in love with her, and finally when the time had come i have choose her for my wife. It don't matter to me if she don't want to be Teela anymore, but i assure you that i prefer leave everyone of you than leave her side.

- I understand, say Teelana. I think we have just to say congratulation to you then.

- Thank you, say Adam. I'm sorry for what i just have say, i don't have to say it like this. Sorry Duncan, sorry sis. I really love you.

- And i love you too brother. Congratulation Adam and Trishia. When the time will come i swear you that i will help you with father.

- Thanks sis.

- I'm sorry too Adam, Teela. I have over react. I'm happy for you two but i'm also worried for my daughter. Can you forgive an only worried father ?

- Of course father. I'm sorry, i had let my temper get the better of myself. Please don't be angry with me, i love you so much.

- I can't never be angry with you. And i love you too. By the way, congraulation to you two.

- Thank you father.

- Thank you Duncan.

- What do you think if we celebrate this ? The return of Adam and his wedding with Trishia need to be celebrate ! Let's go Adora, we must plan this feast.

- Excuse me but i wonder who you are, say Duncan.

- Father, this is my twin brother Sea hawk. It's a long story.

- I have all my time. Come on my daughter i think you have a lot of thing to tell to me.

- Sure father.

...

Adam stay alone with Teelana. He don't know what to do. One part of him want to run away from her, but the other part say that he must stay and explain some thing to her. He had known the sorceress since his childhood and he had always trust her. he known her secret and he can only imagine what she had feel when she had seen her daughter alive. He wonder what she can have feel about their wedding. He had always know that Teela was important to her and he know that she need the truth. That's why he come to her.

- Are you all right sorceress ? Ask Adam.

- I'm not the sorceress anymore. Someone else had take my place.

- What ? But i have think that it was Teela's fate to be your successor.

- I have think like this too but i was wrong. Even if Teela is still alive she had lost all of the Grayskull's power. Otherwise, the spirit would not have think that she was dead.

- She had an other magic in her, say the voice of Cringer. Someone had explain this to me but i don't have understand everything, i'm sorry.

- Who had tell you this ?

- This is Lucy.

- Lucy ? Ask the prince. Is she Ulry's daughter ?

- I don't know, but who is Ulry ?

- The gipsy's sorceress.

- You had known the gipsy ? Ask a stunned sorceress.

- Of course we have. We have spend this four month with them. By the way you must be aware that Trishia know how to use the gipsy's truth spell. I think the best for you is to tell her all the truth about how you two are linked.

- By the ancient ! You know how to use this spell too Adam, don't you ?

- Of course i know but i don't want to use it with my friend. Trishia feel the same but she don't know you and she can wonder why you are there. You have waste too much time with her, she need her mother now. Think of it.

- Maybe you are right but i want to speak with this Sea Hawk before. I need some answer first and after that i swear you that i will tell her all the truth.

- Like you wish Teelana. Now, i want to go to see what my wife do. Good day.

- Good day Adam. If you see him can you send the capitain Hawk to me ?

- Of course.

...

Adora and Hawk had come to Adora's tent after having saying to the rebel who the people in the caravan are. Like expected Bow had take the preparation of the feast out of their hand. Adora is not surprised by this, she had always known that Bow concider Adam like a brother and she know that he had expected Trishia and Adam to finish together. The archer had jump of joy when he had learn about the wedding of Adam and Trishia. After that nothing can have stop him and soon Adora and Hawk had found themself out of the tent. This fact had made them laught and they had come to Adora's tent. Adora had seen the shadow in Glimmer's eyes but she can't have doing anything about this. Adam had made his choice and all they have to do is accept this fact.

- Are you really happy for your brother and my sister ? Ask Hawk.

- I'm not sure. I have known before that Adam was in love with Teela and i can't help but think that Trishia had take advantage of him. I know she is really Teela but i think they have act too fast.

- I know what you think. I am worried too, but i think that they are really in love with the other and i think it's a good start for a wedding. I'm just worried of losing my sister. I have known her for so little time and now i'm afraid she want to be only Teela again and forget that i exist.

- You have nothing to be afraid. Trishia love you and she love both of her father. She had the most beautiful heart i have ever seen and she had a place here for everyone of us. Trishia know that you are her brother and even if she decide to come to Eternia with me, she will never forget her family and friend in Etheria. But i have not come here to this. Teelana want to see you if you will.

- Of course Adam. See you later Adora.

Hawk left the tent after having kissing Adora. Adam smile to his blushing sister and decide to tease her a little.

- Our family seem to have a soft spot for their family, don't you think sis ?

- I don't understand what you mean by this.

- Of course not. Adora ? Can you give a chance to Trishia ?

- I try brother, but i will be hard. I don't know her well like you but i want to know her better. I'm sure you have made the right choice brother.

- Thanks sis, you don't know how much it mean to me. I must let you alone, my wife wait to me, good bye sis.

After Adam had leave her Adora sigh heavily.

- My poor brother ! I understand what your destiny is. The prophecy is about you and Trishia. You can count on me, i will help both of you.

...

Hawk come to the woman named Teelana. He wonder who she is. He know that there is a link beween him, Trishia and Teelana but can't understand what sort of link it is. He feel a warm feeling each time he look at this woman, it's almost the same feeling he had feel when he had seen Trishia for the first time. He is a little stunned by what he feel but he can't help but think that he would have love to have her for mother. He let this thought leave his mind and come to her with a small smile.

- Hello, Teelana, isn't it ?

- Yes it's my name. If i have understand correctly you are Trishia's brother ?

- Yes, Trishia and i are twins like Adora and Adam are. We have learn this only a year and half ago. It's my father who had recognize her.

- Your father ? Your father is still alive ? It's impossible !

- Have you known my father ?

- Yes i have, in an other life, on Eternia.

- Eternia ? I don't was aware that my father had live in an other planet than Etheria. But it make sens when you think that my sister was raised in Eternia, with Adam. I'm so happy for them, she had always love him.

- How do you know ?

- Because when i have meet Trishia she was almost dead from her injury. For a month no one in my ship had believe that she will survive.

- By the ancient !

- Only her willpower had help her to survive. Her willpower and her memory and love for Adam.

- What do you mean ?

- During the first month, she had almost die four or five time. Each time she had scream Adam's name and after that she had fought harder her illness. It's a miracle if she had survive and i'm sure only her feeling for Adam had help her then.

- I don't have known. Oh my poor child.

- Your poor child ?

- Just a figure of speach. I have known Teela since her childhood and i have see her grow up.

- I understand. Excuse my reaction.

- There is nothing to excuse. I don't have make myself clear. Now can you talk about your father to me ?

- With pleasure.

To be continued.

I hope i don't have disappointed you too much but i don't think that when you disappeared for a long time, thing can't be the same with the people you have live with before. I will make the things better for all of them later. Bye. Stephanie.


	19. Quiet time

Hello, i come again. I'm sorry but i don't think i would have finish this story before the repair in my house take place. I swear you i try my best. I stop with this and give you a new chapter to read. For them who love Castaspella i advise you not to read this chapter (lol).

Chapter 19 :Quiet time

Two days had pass since the return of Adam and Trishia and the things seems to have settle down. Except for Adora, Hawk , Teelana and Duncan, no one in the camp is aware of Trishia's true identity. At first teelana and Duncan found it hard to not call her Teela but they have manage. Sea hawk had not left the whispering wood, most at Adora's astonishement. Never before he had stay here for so long but she is really glad of this. She is not so glad about her brother's attitude but she know that she can't do nothing about this. Adam had spend this two last night with trishia in their caravan. Nor he or she had want to sleep again in their tent. This fact had only produce a lot of congratulation from Bow, which had made adam and trishia blushing madly. Now, everyone in the camp seem to be accustom at seing Adam and Trishia always together.

- They do it again, say the ex-sorceress. Look at them.

- Who do what ? Ask Adora.

- Adam and Tee... Trishia. They don't leave the other alone. Have you not see that when one of them go outside of the camp, the other go to his/her search immediatly. Something had happen to them, something more than the fact of being married.

- Do you know what is it ?

- No and i regret it. I just can feel a magic in them. This magic will not harm them, i can swear, but it's a powerful spell. Someone with more power than i have when i was the sorceress of Grayskull had cas this spell to them. Their life are linked until their death.

- What do you mean ?

- This spell had for meaning to link their life in all the matter. This mean that if one of them die, the other will die at the same seconde.

- No ! Can't we do anything about it ?

- I'm afraid we can't do anything. Even the people who had cast this spell can't do anything. Once this spell was cast nothing can break it. That's why Adam and Trishia were so mad at us when we have say that they have made a mistake when they have married the other. No one can come between the two of them, ever.

- But, why had someone cast a so powerful spell to them ?

- Who knows ? But i think the spell's caster was an oracle and he had seen something in the future who need them to be linked like this.

- The prophecy ! That's why he had cast this spell !

- A prophecy ? What are you talking about Adora ?

- Let me explain.

...

Hawk look at his sister and her husband. They walk hand in hand and the smile in Trishia's face match Adam's smile. Only a blind can't see the love they share. Hawk had understand how much Adam was liked by the rebel's woman, by the way they glare at Trishia. But his siter don't seem to be aware of this. Hawk can't help but feel sad for the other women. He know what it is to see the people you love being with someone else than you. Sure, now, he know that Adora love him but he know too that Bow had a place in her heart that he can't occupy. He feel a little jealous of his own sister because she is now married with the man she had always love. He don't know if he would find the gut to ask Adora to be his wife one day. He want to change his thought, he don't like to feel something like jealousy toward his sister, it's not right. He look at the other man who know all of the secret and come to him. It's time for him to know his sister better and who know her better than her own adopted father ?

- Good day Man-at-arm.

- Good day, you can call me Duncan like my friend do.

- Thank you.

No one know what to say and an awarke silence fell upon them. Finally Duncan understand why the young man had come to him and it's with a smile that he talk again.

- So, you are Teela's.. i mean Trishia's brother ?

- Yes i am. Our father had recognize her at the first sight. He had say that she is our mother's spitting image.

- indeed she is.

- You have known my mother ?

- Yes, she was one of my friend. But i can't say anything about her to you or to Teela. I have swear it, it's not my place to do so.

- Why ? What is the so important secret my family share who stop me to know anything about my own mother ?

Duncan don't answer at this. He know that he can't say a word about this, only Teelana can and she don't seem to want to do this soon. Duncan let the young capitain calm down. He can see how Teela and him are related. Even if the capitain hide it better than his daughter, they have the same temper. At the thought of his daughter an other idea come to his mind and it is sadly that he ask the next question to Hawk.

- Is your father still alive ?

- Yes he is but he can't leave the island where he live. ... I'm sorry, i don't have understand.

- You have nothing to be sorry, it's not your fault. It's just that i have think for so long that Teela's real father was dead that i have become her real father in my heart. I know it's selfish but i can't be happy that my daughter had find an other father.

- Trishia love you very much. I remember she always smile when she talk about you when she was with me in my ship, before i know who she is for me.

- How do you know that she had really talk about me. The horde had give her false memories.

- You are an inventor, right ?

- Yes.

- So i can assure you that she was talking about you. Adam had say that Trishia had build her new life with Teela's last memories. She can't have forget you, even if she can't remember you. You had take a great place in her life and she don't know very well our father. I don't know him well too. Don't be too bothered. Trishia can love both of you in the same way.

- I know, but she was my only daughter for so long and now i must to share her with an other father. This feeling will pass, i know it. I just need a little more time.

- Are you not mad with Adam ?

- Mad with Adam ? Why ? I have always concider him like a son. There is no way i can be mad with him.

- But he had win Trishia's heart. Are you not a little jealous ?

- No, laught Man-at-arm. They have fulfill my deeper whish. I have known that Teela was in love with Adam since they are twelve. I don't have say a word to her because i have known that she prefer to hide her feelings and i know the king would have not accept this but i was not blind. Even her crush for He-man can't have made her forget her feelings for Adam.

- Teela and He-man ?

- A long story, believe me.

- Excuse me to ask but do you know what Adam's secret is ?

- Adam's secret ? What do you mean ?

- Adam had say to Adora that Trishia know his secret and Adora had seem worried by this fact.

- I can understand her but i think it's a good thing. Now, there is no more secret between them.

- You don't want to say to me what this secret is ?

- I can't, but don't be bothered by this. I assure you that Adam had do nothing wrong.

- I know, or else Trishia don't have want to marry him. But i'm frustrated to be the only one who don't know about the secret.

- I'm sure that one day you will know all the truth. You just need a little patience. Now, what do you think to help me with my last invention ? I can tell you everything i remember about Teela's childhood then.

- Deal.

...

The day had pass quickly and the next day the feast for Adam and Trishia must take place. Adam had talk with Man-at-arm about the event who had lead him to be married with Trishia, and he is happy to see that his old friend was not mad at him anymore. He know that Adora need more time than Duncan but he is happy to have see her come to Trishia and try to start a conversation with her. He know that his sister was right and that he can wait a good fight with his father when the king will learn about his wedding. He don't expect anything wrong from his mother. The queen had always love Teela like her own daughter. But he don't have plan to go to Eternia soon. After all, his mission is not finish and he don't want to play his act before a long time had pass. He don't know if he can act like he had before. So much thing have change after Teela's disappearance and he know that he can't play again the lazy coward act. He is married now and he don't want his wife to be ashamed by his attitude. He must find an other way to hide his secret identity, but he had time to think of it.

The morning before "Bow's feast" like the archer call it himself, everything is calm to the camp. Miki had learn Trishia's return the last day when the young woman had come to her. She is prisonner of the rebel and Miki don't like that. Fortunatly one of her guardian seem to find her at his taste and Miki know that if she play the good card, she can be freed soon. The memory of Trishia's visit had angered her. The young woman seem so happy that Miki can't have help but feel hate for Trishia. Trishia had try to help her to escape from the horde's order but Miki don't have want to. Trishia had play the act of a good friend but she can't have fool Miki. The spy is sure that she is right because when prince Adam had come to her "jail", Trishia had forget everything except the prince. The love they share had disgusted her and she is happy that they had left her alone a little time later. Now, she must find a way to return to Hordak. Trishia had lie, the rebels have lie, only Hordak love her.

Adora and Teelana have decided that it's the best if only the two of them known about the prophecy. Teelana had ask a lot of question to Adora about the prophecy but the princess can't have answer her anything new. That's why Adora had decide to invit queen Castaspella to the feast. She don't know if she is right to do this but she don't have the choice. Castaspella can't hide all her life, one day she must confront Adam. Adora only hope that Teela don't remember how she had arrive to Etheria in the first place. But she don't think so. Teela can't remember a lot of thing from her past life, like Adora had learn when she had talk with her. Only the most important event of her life had come to Teela's memory now, and it seem that her abduct is not among this event. fervently, Adora pray for everything to be good this evening.

...

Queen Castaspella is happy to come again to the whispering wood. She know why Adora had ask her to come and she is ready to answer all of the question her friend can have. She is also happy to see Adam again. She had really miss him and now there is no one who can stand between them. She wonder why Bow had decide to make a feast for Adam's return. Sure the archer had like Adam a lot and all of the rebel was worried for the prince, but it's not a reason for a such big feast, there must be an other reason and Castaspella can't find what it is. Bow had not want to say a word about this and Glimmer had just sigh sadly when Castaspella had ask her. But now the queen had an other matter in mind than finding what happen there. she must find Adora.

After a short search Castaspella found Adora deep in conversation with her brother. Castaspella take her time to look at Adam unoticed and she is happy. She wonder why Adora had say that her brother was in a deep depression. The prince had never seem in a better shape in the queen's eyes. There is something more in him that she can't place but other than this he seem perfectly well. Her heart beat faster when she look at the prince and she can't help it. She wonder if she can take her chance with him. She know that Adora would not say a word about her role in the Teela's disappearance, so she is not frightened by anything. She make her way loudly to them and Adam look at her. A nice smile play in his mouth but it froze Castaspella. Never before he had look at her with so little emotion.

- Hello Adora, Adam, say the queen. How are you ?

- I'm fine Casta, Say Adora. It is nice to see you.

- Nice to see you, say Adam. It was a long time since i have see you.

- Yes, it is, but i have a lot of thing to do for my kingdom. I'm sure you understand that.

- Unfortunatly, yes, sigh the prince.

- Oh Adam ! You say this like if it's a burden to you !

- Sometime, it is. But i don't want to discuss about this. So, you stay tonight for the feast ?

- Of course. Adora had invited me. I'm so glad to see you again prince Adam.

With this Adam found himself in Castaspella's arm. Adam don't know what to do. He don't want to be rude to Casta but he don't want to stay in her arm too. It seem so wrong to him to be there. The only thing he think is to call his wife with his mind. He don't know if it will work but he want this awarke situation to end. After a short time, when nothing had happen, he push Castaspella slowly but inflexibly.

- Casta, please don't do that.

- Why ? Adam ? Do i have make something wrong ?

- No, say a new voice, only if you concider that having my husband in your arm is not wrong.

- Your husband ? Wait a minute ! What happen here ?

- Casta, say Adam, can i introduce my wife Trishia to you ?

- No, it's impossible ! Say the queen.

Since the moment she had let this words escape her, Castaspella had known that it was a mistake. Adam had lost all his friendly face when he look at her and the woman who had named herself Adam's wife glare at her. Castaspella look at the woman and something clic in her memory. She recognize this woman ! She know that her fate would be sealed soon.

- And why it is not possible ? Because i am not a royalty ?

- I'm sorry, i don't have to say that like this. Please excuse me, i must go.

- Of course Casta, say Adam.

The prince is just happy that the queen want to leave him alone but he can see on his wife's face that something bothered her. He wait since the queen had come to a tent with Adora, after that he look at his wife.

- Is this something who bothered you Trishia ?

- I dont know. I think i know this woman but i can't remember exactly when i have see her before.

- Take your time, and when you know i really want to know when and where you have meet each other.

- I will. Now i want to look at her one more time. I think the more i look at her, the more i will remember what had happen. With luck, it would take me not much than until this evening to remember it.

- So, tell me tonight, at the feast, if you remember anything. Deal ?

- Deal. And if she dare to take you again in her arm, i swear you that i kill her.

With that Trishia come to Adora's tent and the prince can't help but smile. This is the woman he love more than his life and he had never dreamed of having any other woman for wife. She is perfect to him and he is worried for Casta. If the queen want to play with his wife, she must be better prepared to fight. Castaspella don't know of what his wife is capable to do, but he know and this fact made his smile go brighter.

To be continued

Poor Castaspella, it only the beginning of her problem. In the last chapter you will know how Adam, the sorceress and Duncan would react when they find the truth about Teela's desappearance. Until then i really wait your review, they give me courage to write this story. Bye. Stephanie.


	20. Castaspella's trouble

Poor Castaspella, i want to play with her(lol). I'm sorry for her but i don't have liking the character in the show. I know that there is some people who really like her but i can't help. I want to excuse me for my wording in my note at the end of the last chapter, i have write last chapter instead of next chapter. I hope it don't had bothered you too much. Now i stop rambling and let you enjoy the new chapter. and don't forget to leave me a review, it's always nice to read them.

Chapter 20 : Castaspella's trouble

Trishia come to Adora's tent soon after she had let her husband alone. Saying that she is angry is an understatement. She can't explain what she had feel when she had seen Adam in this woman's arm. Only the lost look in Adam's eyes had prevent her to slap the woman. How had she dare to take Adam in her arm like if she had the right to do this ? Trishia know that she had already meet this queen before and it bothered her that she can't remember when and where. She is not the sort of woman who disgust someone at the first sight, but it is the case with Castaspella. The queen had not threaten her or Adam, so why Trishia want so much to hit her ? Nothing of this make sens but the young woman is determined to find what the queen hide. Trishia is sure that Castaspella had recognize her and with one way or an other she will find the truth.

Castaspella is really worried. She don't have expected to find Adam wedded with the fury. She is furious with Bow. Surely the archer had known all the truth and he don't have say a word to her. She had made a fool of herself in front of Adam and she is ashamed by this. She had feel Adam's discomfort when she had throw her arm around him but she had think that it's only because be don't want to do this in front of of his own sister. She had never expected to find him married. And to this woman ! How can have he choose her for his wife ? He is a prince and a prince must marry a royalty ! Castaspella had expected to fight against Glimmer for winning Adam's heart. After all, what she had say to Teela was right : Adam had never talk about her when he had come to Etheria. So she don't have a reason to feared her, but she was wrong. Teela had call herself "Adam's best friend" but she was much more than this. Now Castaspella must find a way to leave the wood before the feast begin. She don't want to be present when everyone would congratule them for their wedding, and more, she don't want to let her secret escape her, it will be too dreadful to her if she do so.

Adora look at her two friend with worried eyes. Sure Castaspella is a very good friend of her and she want to help her, but on the other hand Trishia is now Adam's wife and Adora know that if she take Castaspella's side Adam will never forgive her. She had look a lot at her brother since Teelana had talk to her about the spell and she had no other choice than believing the ex-sorceress. There is something more than love between the two of them, or in the best words, there is an absolute love between them. Adora don't think that she can feel this sort of love one day. In a way her brother is really lucky to feel this sort of love, but the death part worried the princess. But now she had an other problem at hand than her brother's love life, she must stop the two woman to hit the other. She take a look at her sister-in-law and is worried by what she see. Trishia look like if she try to remember something and Adora is all too aware of what it is. It was really a bad idea she had had when she had invite Castaspella. She had not think properly and she wonder why. She wonder also how make Trishia leave the tent without giving more suspicion to Trishia than she had already.

It was Teelana's enter who give Adora the chance to send Trishia elsewhere.

- Adora, say Teelana, have you seen Adam today ? Duncan need his help and he can't find him.

- He was with me only an half hour before. Is he not in the place ?

- No, Duncan had search all around the camp but he can't have find him.

- I know where he is, say Trishia. I go to search him and i will visit father after with him. Good day Teelana, Adora... Good day queen Castaspella.

The last words were say with such a venom in the voice that Teelana can't help but look at her daughter with astonishment. Without any other word Trishia leave the tent, letting the three other women in a stunning silent.

- What had just happen ? Ask Teelana. Why is Teela so harsh with your friend Adora ?

- I'm not sure. But Casta had not come here for this.

- Yes, you are right but i have never seen my daughter act like this with anyone. It doesn't matter now, i suppose. So tell me what you know about the prophecy.

- Adora ! You have talk about this with her ?

- I don't have the choice, answer the princess, we think that the prophecy talk about Adam and Trishia.

- What ?

- It's true. There is a lot of thing who made us think that the woman from the prophecy is Teela. That's why it's so important for us to know everything about the prophecy.

- I will help you as much as i can, for prince Adam.

- And Teela, add Teelana.

- Of course and her too.

...

The afternoon had pass too quickly for Castaspella's liking. Before she had know it the night had fall and there is no way to her to escape at the feast. Moreover Glimmer had come to her and lead her to her new tent. The young Brightmoon's princess had want to talk about Adam and Castaspella had not found the strenght to say no to her. She want so badly known what had happen to the prince that she had trap herself. She is sad for Glimmer, even if the princess had not show it too much Castaspella know that the princess had love Adam as much as she had herself. She know that Adora is not totaly pleased with Adam's wedding but there is nothing that anyone can do to break this wedding. Castaspella don't think that there is only a sister's jealousy but that there is something more with the whole situation.

Bow had come to her and had invit her to the feast as his partner. Castaspella can't have refuse his requets because he had ask it in front of half of the camp. That's why she found herself, this night, in the only feast she had ever wish to avoid with all her heart. Bow had lead her to her place and with her luck she had found herself just in front of Trishia. The young woman had not stop to look at her during the meal and it had make the queen very nervous. Castaspella can feel that Trishia had found almost all her memory about their first encounter and she don't want to stay there. She is ready to leave the table when Bow hit his glass with a spoon.

- This feast is giving in the honnor of two of our friend. We have think for four months that they are dead or prisonner in the horde's hand, but look at what we have finally found.

- Stop it Bow, say a red cheek Adam.

- No i can't, sorry my friend, but it's not only your return that we celebrate here but also your wedding with one of the most beautiful rebel of the camp.

- Enough ! Say Trishia who had also a red face.

- I say only the truth. I was not the only one who had cry when he had found that you have choose this poor prince. I'm sorry to say it but i doubt about your taste in men.

- I would have a badest taste if i have choose you, conter Trishia. I am perfectly happy with my choice.

- Good saying, say sea Hawk making all laughting at this.

- I am really sorry for you two, tease Bow.

- You are just sorry that you are not at my place, say Adam.

- You are right, joke Bow. Trishia, open your eyes and let him down. I'm here just for you.

- No ! Say Adam and Trishia at the same time.

All of the people around the table are laughting at the show. Everyone know Bow and they know that he is not serious but the face Adam and Trishia made at this is priceless and the rebels can't help but think that it's funny. Even Teelana and Duncan are laughting.

- Seriously, add Bow, we are really happy for you. A toast for you two ! To Adam and Trishia, we wish you all the happiness !

- To Adam and Trishia ! Say all the people except Castaspella.

She had try to do it but she can't have. She can't have congratulate them, it's too soon. She let a little time pass and she excuse herself. She leave the table not noticing that Adam and Trishia follow her. Duncan and Teelana understand that something had happen follow the young couple very close. Castaspella run to a dark place. She want to gathered her thought before she must face Adam and his wife again.

- What happen to you ? Say Adam in a not so friendly voice. Are you not happy for us ?

- I don't understand what you are talking about.

- I talk about the toast ! Even Glimmer had share a toast with us and i know that she is not really happy that i have choose Trishia for wife. Everyone had do this except for you !

- I'm sorry, i don't have feel well and i don't have want to drink.

- Stop to lie, say Trishia. If you don't want to tell us the truth say nothing but don't lie to us.

- You are so sure of yourself. I don't lie and i don't care if you believe me or not. Now i return to the feast, i have enough to see you.

With the last words everything become clear in Trishia's mind. She remember when she had seen the queen before and her anger increase.

- You ! Exclaim Trishia. It's because of you that everything had happen.

- What ? Castaspella ?

- Don't say such an insanity. I have never see you before this morning.

- What are you talking about Teela ? Ask the prince.

- It's her who had try to caught you this night when i have protect you. She had try to call you to Etheria but i have stay to the path of her spell.

- Are you sure ? Say Adam with a coldest voice.

- Oh yes. She had say the same words to me after she had threaten you.

- I have never threaten Adam's life ! You have misunderstood me and i am not responsible for what had happen to you after you had left my castel.

- So it's right then, say Adam in a dangerous quiet voice. It is because of you that Teela had fall in the hand of the horde.

- No, Adam. She had knock me out before i can have send her home. I don't have intent to let her being hurt.

- But it's because of you that Teela had found herself in Etheria in the first place.

- Yes it is. And i regret it. I just have want you to come to Adora's anniversary. I have never expected this fury to come instead of you.

- Don't call her like this, say an angry voice. Because of your selfishness i have think that my daughter was dead for two years ! So don't say it is not your fault !

- Duncan, say Teelana, i understand what you feel but you can't let your anger guid you.

- How can you say this ? Ask Adam. Duncan is right, without her selfishness nothing of this would have take place in first.

- I know but she is also Adora's friend, a rebel. We must fight together, don't forget this.

- You are right Teelana. Castaspella, since now you can concider that you are no more a friend of mine. I don't want to break the spirit of the rebellion but i don't want to have you near by me anymore, say Adam. You are a friend of Adora and i understand that you want to discuss with her but i warn you that i will leave the tent or the place the minute i saw you. I can't forgive you for what you have done. That's all.

- And if i saw you near by my husband, add Trishia, i swear you that you will regret it. I am more much better fighter than i was at this time. Leave us alone and everything would be fine.

Adam and Trishia leave a stunned Castaspella with Duncan and Teelana. Duncan look very angry and after the departure of her daughter Teelana let her anger show too.

- I want to kill you for what you have done, say Teelana.

- What ? Why ?

- Because the suffering Adam had go throught after the death of Teela, or maybe because of the suffering i have feel myself. I don't have say this before only because Teela was there, but now there is no one who prevent me to say you what i have in my heart.

- It's not my fault ! Why anyone can't understand that it was just a bad luck ?

- Adam was too nice with you, but it is what he is. I'm not the same. Teela was my only joy when i was the sorceress of Grayskull. Her destiny was to take my place one day, but because of your wish to see Adam, you have break her destiny. You had help greatly the rebellion and i have take count of this. This is why you are not dead just now. But i warn you, if you ever try to speak to Adam or hurt my daughter in any way, you will regret this. I'm not as powerful than i was but i don't think that you can have a chance against me.

- Against us, say Duncan. I am ready to protect my daughter's happiness with my life. Now, go away, you disgust me.

- And don't have the false hope that Adam will forgive you one day. You have hurt a lot of people with your play, now it's time to pay for this.

Teelana and Duncan leave Castaspella alone. The queen fall to her knee and cry out. She don't know how much time she stay like this but it is Adora's voice who wake her to her surounding.

- Casta ? Are you alright ? Adam seem really angry. Trishia, Duncan and Teelana too. What had happen ?

- They know the truth. They know the part i have take in Teela's abduct.

- How ? I swear you that i don't have say a word.

- I know. She had just remember everything and Adam... Adam had say...he say that... i'm...not...his ...friend...anymore, sob the queen.

- No, Casta, i'm sure he don't have think this. Let him time and he would forgive you.

- You are wrong Adora. You had not seen his face when he had say it to me. He mean it, with all his heart. He hate me !

- I'm sure he don't hate you, but he is upset with you. Give him time.

- It's useless. They can't forgive me and i understand it, but it hurt so much. I love him so much.

- I know. But ...

- I am not the one he want. What can i do ?

- You need to rest, come with me.

- Thank you Adora but i think it is the best for everyone if i go home. I will help you but i don't want to face your brother now. Goodbye Adora.

- Goodbye Casta, say sadly Adora.

...

Miki is happy. With the feast only Sylvestre guard her and she know that he want her. It's her chance to escape and she is ready to take this chance. She heard the sound of the feast and it disgust her. This fool are so happy, it will not last long. As soon as she had find her master again they will regret to had treat her like this. Sylvestre come to her jail with food and she ask him if he want to stay with her. Of course the fool is really happy to accept. They ate together and after that she kiss him. He eagerly return the kiss and one thing bringing about an other they sleep together. When Sylvestre is deadly asleep, she knock him out and wear his clothes. There is no moon this night and she know that no one would notice her. She leave the tent and made her way to the Fright zone. She take a last look at the feast and see the prince and Trishia dancing together. They seem so happy that she can't help but feel jealousy toward Trishia. She heard some rebels saying that queen Castaspella had must leave the feast sooner because of some problem in her kingdom and Miki understand that her problem have for name Adam and Trishia. After that she leave the rebel's camp without a glance. This part of her life is dead, now, she will work actively for the horde and she is really happy of this.

Adam saw a shadow in the corner of the camp but it don't bothered him. Adora had tell to him that Castaspella had leave the camp three hours ago and he can only feel relief about this. He know that he had never react like this, not even with the evil who have try to kidnap Teela before, but he can't help. Castaspella was one of his friend and he don't understand why she had hide the fact that it's her spell who had force Teela to come to Etheria. Why had she not try to contact him after, before Teela fall in the hand of the horde ? But maybe he understand why. She had call Teela a "fury" and he can understand why, but it don't excuse her silence. He don't want to waste his time at thinking about Castaspella and soon he found himself again lost in Teela's eyes. He is a little sad to have lost Castaspella's friendship, he had expected that their friendship would not be the same after Castaspella had understand that only Teela is important to him, but he would never had think that he would want one day never see her again. Maybe one day he can forgive her, in sixty or seventy years. Now, he don't want to disappoint Bow with his anger and he is more than happy to take advantage of having his wife in his arm. He, Trishia, Duncan, Teelana, Adora, Sea hawk, even Bow, Mme razz, Kowl, Broom and Glimmer are a family of which he can count and it's only what matterd to him.

To be continued.

I was a lot nicer with Castaspella than i have intend first (lol). I think i will let her in her castel until the end of this story, i don't like her. Please review, if i don't have a review, i don't post any other chapter (blackmail (lol)). Bye.


	21. Wonder

Hello everybody, i just want to say that i was only joking when i have backmail for a review, even if i really like to know what my readers think about my story. I want to say too that this story would be finished. I really hate when i read a good story who is left unfinished. I always hope to read an end and often when the story is in progress without an updeate since more than three years i write my own ending but i know it's not the same if i had read the real ending. That's why i post only a story at time even if i have write two or three more stories, i want to give you only complete stories. Now i let you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 21 : Wonder

In the Fright zone Hordak is looking at his servent. He is ashamed to have to work with them. Only Horde prime had force him to take them with him to Etheria. Hordak hate his brother with all his being. He is jealous of him, it was him who must have been at the head of the horde. If only he don't have messed up everything twenty years ago in this doomed planet. Not only he had lost one of his powerful servent but also his only hope to be named the king of the horde one day. Even his abduct of Adora can't have help him to be seing in a better way by their father. It was his brother's plan who had screwed up everything but their father had not seen the thing like this and all the fault had felt to his head. Their father had disowned him and send him to this planet, far away from the horde's headquarter. His only joy at this time was to try to pervert Adora's soul but he don't have succed at this. The thought of Adora made him angrier than ever. He had try to make of her one of the best warrior for the horde and he had succed until the brother of her had show up and broke the mental spell Shadow weather had to her. After that Adora had joint the rebellion and she had fight him. He want her to come again with the horde not because he lover her but because he hate her family. What a better way to make them suffer than to see their beloved daughter doing evil again ?

Mantenna wonder when Hordak want to calm his nerve by letting him falling into one of the trap the throne's room hold. He is really worried, never before Hordak had seem so angered. And he can see the same worry in the face of Catra, Grizzlor and maybe Shadow weather. The witch is good at hiding her feelings so her fellow warriors don't know if she is really worried or not. Mantenna don't know why Hordak is in such a bad mood, after all, they have killed the four spy Hord prime want to be killed. It was a simple task to them. Finally Mantenna caught Hordak's eyes and he can't help but feel fear. His master had only this sort of look when he plan to do something hard on him. And actually he is right, before he can move he found himself in the water beneath the throne's room floor.

- I have enough of all of you ! Shout Hordak.

- But master, say the only one of them who don't be afraid by Hordak, why are you so angry with us ? The mission was a success.

- A success ? Tell me Shadow weather how your mission was a success ?

- We have killed all the spy and the rebels have not understand why.

- Are you sure they are all dead ?

- Yes the machine had work only five time the last year before she was destroyed so i am sure that there is no one who can fulfille the prophecy.

- Five ?

- Miew, the last was killed when the machine had explose, miew. We are sure of this.

- How are you so sure ? Have you seen the body ?

- There is no need Hordak. The explosion had killed most of the prisonners and i have ordered that the survivor was killed too. She can't have escape of her fate, there is no way.

- I hope for you that you are right, but i don't believe you. What had exactly happen with the machine ? Why had she explose ?

- the subject was a sorceress and she had fight my spell. I have underestimate her and her magic had overwhelmed my. That's why the machine can't have stand so much power and had explose. It had take all her energy to fight my spell and i'm positive that she was killed by the explosion. The only way to escape at her fate was for her to teleporte herself outside of the jail but it was impossible without i feel it. So yes Hordak, the five last experiment were now all die.

- Do you know how the spy would have destroy the horde ?

- Miew, no, there is no need to know.

- Idiots ! All of you ! You have killed them without knowing what they know ! Must i make all by myself ? Have you a brain ?

- What do you mean ?

- I want to know why our master is so afraid. There is something more than what he had said to me, but now, i can't ask to the spy about what they know. Thanks to all of you. Fortunatly i have a good ally who is ready to help me. MIKI !

- You have call me master ?

- Yes. I want you to go to the horde's headquarter. There find why my brother is so afraid. I want to know all of his secret. Do you think you can do that ?

- For you master yes. I'm just sad because i have some count who are waiting me there.

- I know it and i swear you than nobody else but you will kill the rebel named Trishia. All of my men knew this and you can be sure that she is still alive when you return from your mission.

- Thank you master. I will find what you want.

- I'm sure of it, i'm sure of it my dear.

...

In the palace of Eternia, king Randor had tears of relief falling in his cheek. Only one hour ago he had finally succed to contact Duncan in Etheria. Since a week the king found that it is hader than ever to contact Etheria. Even the sorceress of Grayskull can't have find an answer at this phenomenon. There is something who had bothered the king when he had see the sorceress, something out of place, like if it is not the same woman he had seen before. He had ask her if she is the woman he had met before and she had answer him that her place was always to be the sorceress of Graykull. The king had not want to bothered her and had leave castel Grayskull soon. He had feeling strange when he had come to see the sorceress. Usually, it's Duncan who come to see her and it's a first for the king. Even Adam seem to have come here often but the king don't know why.

His son is so a mystery for him that he wonder if he had ever know his own son. Before the death of Teela, the king was very disappointed by his son, his lazy way to take the life, his cowardy in battle. But after Teela's death the king had begin to understand that his son had play an act. Adam was not as lazy as his father had think, nor he was as irresponsible than almost all the courtiers think. The king had seen an other face of his son's personnality when Adam had lost one of the most important people in his life. That's why he was less harch with his son when he had run away from the battle. Adam had startled all the court by his acting after the funeral. Even the member of the council of Eternia can't say anything against Adam's skill in politic. The prince had shown unexpected skill both in his role as prince and in his role of master than now all of the courtier think only good things of their prince. The king wonder if it will last long if Adam choose the Etherian's rebel for wife. Duncan had not want to say so much about this and the king know that there is something more than what his friend had say to him.

- Is everything all right ? Randor ? Something had happen to Adora or to Adam ? Ask a now worried Marlena.

- No my dear, everything is fine. Adam is fine, he is with Adora now.

- Thanks the ancient ! That's such a relief ! But what had happen to him ?

- I don't know. Duncan had not say so much about this, just that Adam is safe and that we don't need to worry about him anymore.

- I see.

- What are you talking about Marlena ?

- What do you think if Adam is bethroted with someone ?

- You mean one of the royalty who fight with the rebellion ?

- Them or someone else.

- I don't know. I think i will be glad to know that Adam had choose someone who had a same rank than him for wife. On the other hand i know it will be hard for Adam's wife to leave her kingdom to come to live in Eternia.

- There is no need. Adora can be the next queen.

- No, she can't. Don't misunderstand me, i really love our daughter and i am proud of her. In the past i was more prouder of her than of Adam. But nothing can change the fact that it was Adam who was raise in Eternia. Our people love him and they expected to have him for king one day. Nothing can make they change their mind. They don't want Adora for ruler, they want Adam.

- And if Adam had not choose a royalty for bride ?

- It doesn't matter for our people as long as she make Adam happy. You know it's funny, i have always say to Man-at-arm and the other that i want Adam to marry a royalty but i have never think that he will do it.

- Why ?

- Because, like my people, all that i have only wish is to see my son happy with the woman who will share his life one day.

- The woman who will share his life ? Have you thinking at someone in particular ?

- Yes i have, since the day she had ask to be Adam's trainer in fight. I had give her the position of bodyguard because it will give her more opportunity to stay with him without having bad coment from the courtier. It was so simple to understand her at this time.

- Are you talking about Teela ?

- Of course. Even if i can't have say it to her father i have seen the begin of love between Adam and Teela, and i was really pleased by this. She was like a daughter for me.

- But i have always thinking that you will not be happy if Adam choose Teela for bride.

- I think we are good at hiding our true feelings in our family. But, think of it Marlena, Why was it only Duncan and Teela who eat with us at all meals ? Don't you think if i disagree for the match i would have find a way to made Duncan understand that i want to eat only with you and Adam ? Duncan is my friend for too long for being angry with me if i want to spend time alone with my family. Moreover, Teela was no longer a girl and she was the capitain of the guard, she can have eat with them.

- Oh my god ! I have never take time to think of this.

- It's normal. Even Teela had change with Adam when he had turn eighteen, when He-man had show for the first time. Like the other i have seen Teela fall in love with He-man, or at last being fascinated by the hero's power and wisdom.

- What do you mean by being fascinated ? Teela was in love with He-man.

- I don't think so. Or else she don't have start to look at Adam with eyes full of love when he can't noticed it.

- When have you see it ?

- Six month before her death. I am sure that she was not in love with He-man anymore at this time, but she was too shy and she don't have had a chance to tell to Adam her true feelings.

- Why have you not say this to me when i have try to convince you to send Adam to Etheria ?

- Because i was not ready. It's only two month ago that i have finally understand all the meaning of my action. I was not ready to understand that i have always wish to have Teela for daughter-in-law. All this time i have think that Teela was only Adam's best friend and that's why i was so nice with her but i was wrong. Deep down i have always knew what i just have explain to you but i have hide this fact from myself.

- So you say that if Teela was still alive you had want her to marry Adam ?

- Of course, Adam had never stop to love her and i don't think she can have found a better husband than him. I have marry you because i have fall in love with you and Adam had feel the same way with Teela for more than ten years.

- You are right, she was the better match for him. Now, who know who he will choose for wife ?

- I don't know but if i must bet i will think that this rebel named Trishia will be the winner.

- Are you mad with this ?

- Not exactly. But i want to see her before giving my blessing.

- You want to give them a hard time ? Tease the queen.

- Not exactly but i want to know if she is worthy Adam's love. I know, it will be hard for someone to take Teela's place in Adam's heart and i know that only an exceptional woman can have win his heart. So i'm not bothered by his choice. Adam had an incredible wisdom for his young age. I'm just worried that he think of her only as Teela's replacement.

- Adam would not do something like this.

- I know, but i want to be sure.

...

In Etheria, Sea hawk is ready to leave the whispering wood. He had not plan to stay so long here but with the return of Adam and Trishia, the feast and Miki's escape, the time had pass too quick. The capitain is not worried by this, on the contrary. he had really love to spend so much time with Adora and his sister. He had begin to known his new brother-in-law and he is relly happy for her, she can't have dreamed of a better husband. Hawk had understand why he had think that they had grown together, it's because it was really the case. It is strange to him to think of his sister as capitain Teela of the royal guard. For him she will stay forever the young woman named Trishia who has sail with him in his ship for months. Nothing can change the memory he had of his only sister, not even her adopted family of Eternia. Hawk really love Duncan but the man can take the same place in his heart that he take in Trishia's heart. Even Teelana seem to look at Trishia with softer eyes. Hawk is not afraid for his sister, with such a friend and family he know that nothing bad will happen to her when she will return to Eternia to live there. Even if she had not say a word about this he know that his sister would follow her husband wherever he want to go. And Hawk knew that the prince would be the king of his own planet one day. It is strange to him to think that his twin sister would be the queen of a planet one day. He, for himself want to sail in his ship and it doesn't matter to him where he would sail, in Etheria or in Eternia, as long as Adora stay with him. He don't have the gut to propose her just now but he know that he will do it soon.

- Hello brother, say Trishia cutting his thought. Are you thinking of a way to ask Adora to marry you ?

It stunned him. It's not the first time that Trishia seem capable of reading his thought. She had do the same with her own adopted father more than one time. Maybe Trishia had some power. It make sens to him, he can feel it. Their father was right, the bond they share is really strong. Only the bond Adam and Trishia share is stronger than this.

- What make you think that i am thinking about this ?

- I don't know. Maybe the fact that you seem so lost in your thought.

- I think about many things.

- Sure. But i have not come here for this. I have a question to you.

- Yes, what it is ?

- You leave the wood tomorrow morning, right ?

- Yes, why ?

- I want to come with you.

To be continued.

I try to post an other chapter before i lost totaly my connexion to internet. I can't swear you that i succed because i have a lot of problem with internet now and i know that monday my connexion will be cut for two or three weeks at last, but it's a small cost when i want to have a roof above my head the next summer. I want to add Cringer at the list Adam had made in the end of the last chapter. I have forget him and it has ashamed me. Now i have repared this. bye.


	22. Husband and wife

I think there is the last chapter i can updeate before three weeks. I really hope you will love it.

Chapter 22 : Husband and wife

- I want to come with you.

Trishia's words stunned totaly her brother. He can't understand why she want to come with him. Before she had marry Adam he can have understand , but now he can't. Everything seem to be all right with her husband and he can't think of a reason why she want to come with him alone.

- You want to come with me ? But, what about Adam ?

- He come with us, of course. Do you really think that i want to leave him alone there ? I can't.

- That's such a relief. I have thinking that the two of you have a fight or something like this.

- No, laught Trishia. Adam is too nice with me. I don't own all of this but i don't complain. I have never been so happy before. He is my life.

- I really envy you. You are so in love.

- Adora love you too, and you know it.

- of course, i know it. But it is not the same sort of love than the one you share with her brother.

- Not the same sort of love ? What do you mean ?

- I can't explain it but i feel it. You and Adam are the most in love's people i have ever seen. I know you can feel it too.

- Yes, i can and it's wonderful.

- Excuse me for changing the subject but why do you want to come with me ?

- I want father to know my husband. It's a very long time since i have see him. I want him to be happy for me. My father... my adopted father know everything about me and Adam, and i want our father to know it too.

- He will be very happy of your thought. Of course Adam and you can come with me. I am really proud of you.

- Why ?

- Because even if you have find your Eternian's family, you don't have forget me or our father.

- Silly !

- You don't call me idiot anymore.

- No, now my only "idiot" is my husband. sorry brother.

Sea hawk can't help but laught at this. Since the first day he had talk with her Hawk had understand that the word "idiot" in Trishia's mouth don't mean any insult but a profound affection. If he had need a proof that his sister love her husband, this simple fact can have convince him. Trishia had never show such a feeling with anyone. She was nice and kind with everyone but she don't have left anyone come close to her heart except for him, their father and Adam. He know that as Teela she love Teelana, Duncan and Adora too, but as Trishia she just like them. Hawk wonder how hard it is for his sister to feel two differents feelings for the same people. Hopefully Adam is there to help her and he made a really good job. Yes, indeed, his sister had choose the only man who was made for her as husband.

- Are you listening what i say ? tease a smiling Trishia.

- I beg you pardon, i was lost in my thought.

- I have see it. So it mean that you are okay with my idea ? Good.

- Trishia ? Wait ! What is your idea ? Trishia !!

But his sister had left him alone and very worried. His sister had a mischievous mind and he is really worried about her idea. He want to run after her but he know that it is not a good idea. Once Trishia had something in her mind, it is really hard for her to forget it. He just hope that he will not regret too much to not have pay attention at her words.

...

Adora is talking with Mme Razz when Trishia come to her tent. Her sister-in-law had a mischievous smile in her mouth and Adora don't know why but she feel shiver down her spine. The last time she had seen someone with the same expression she had regret it. She really love her brother but sometime his mischievous mind scare her. Neitherless she smile at Trishia.

- Adora ! I just have a wonderful idea.

- You have ? Ask a frightened Adora. What it is ?

- You and my brother are close, right ?

- Is it right ? Ask a now smiling Mme Razz.

- We are friend, say a blushing Adora.

- I want to go to introduce Adam to my real father and i want you to come with us.

- Me ? Why ?

- What a wonderful idea ! Say Mme Razz. You can go Adora, don't be afraid for us. We can take care of the horde for a short time.

- But...

- It's wonderful to know that you come, say a smiling Trishia.

- I don't..

- Thank you Adora. Now i want to say the good news to Adam. Good day.

Trishia leave the tent without an other word and Mme Razz can't help but laught. It's the first time she had seen Adora at lost of words, and the look in her face is priceless. The witch don't know if Adora is more stunned by Trishia or angry with herself, but she is sure that it's a first in Adora's life.

- I can't have say a word, say a very disappointed Adora.

- She is really good, say Mme Razz.

- Oh yes. I pity Adam to have to deal with her.

- they are the same.

- What do you mean ?

- they have the same spirit and they are really mischievous. The two of them. You can't have win against her.

- Of course i can have win.

- No, you can't. If she don't have succed at convince you, Adam would have, and you know it.

- yes, sigh Adora. Now i think i must pack for the trip.

- You are really smart you know.

Adora smile at this. After all, spending more time with Hawk is not a punishment for her and she want to find an idea to pay back her brother's wife.

...

Adam is discuting with Teelana and Duncan when Trishia come to him. When he saw his wife a bright smile come to his face. Even if she had not go too far and too long, he had miss her. he wonder why he feel so much need to have her at his side all day, but it don't bothered him too much. She seem to feel the same way and he is glad of this. He is so lost in his watch of his wife that he had forget that Duncan and Teelana are still there.

Teelana smile at this. As soon as Adam's eyes had found Teela's eyes the world had fade into nothing for them. She know that the spell they are under is for something in their action, but it's not all true. The spell just multiply the feelings they have for the other. She can't help but feel regret when she saw them. they remind her the time she had spend with her own husband, before she had giving birth to her twin. The thought hurt her. she don't know what to do about Hawk and Trishia. She don't know how she can confess to them that she is their mother. So much time had pass and now they have found someone to share their life. She wonder if they need a mother anymore.

- Adam ! My brother agree. I'm so happy.

- He will ? Good.

- What the two of you are talking about ? Ask Duncan.

- You know father...it's... say a now shy Trishia.

- Duncan, don't be mad with us but trishia want that i meet her real father.

- I'm not mad, say a sad Man-at-arm. I understand and i think she is right. It's just normal that she want to introduce you to her father.

- But you are my father too. I love you ! I just have two father that's all.

- Thanks Teela.

Trishia can't help but smile. She really love when he call her Teela, it remind her her childhood. She don't have lie to her adopted father. She really love him deeply and she don't want him to be sad because her real father is still alive.

- Father ! Come with us ! Adora come too.

- Me ? Why ?

- I want my father to know the man who had raised and love me for his daughter. Please father, say yes.

- Of course i will. Thanks Teela.

Duncan can see the smile his daughter wore at his words and he is happy for this. He don't want to bothered her by his sad thought but he is not sure that her idea is so good. Sure he know that he take a great place in her heart but he also know that he is not her real father and he regret it. Since the day he had keep the little baby she was in his arm, she had win his heart forever. And he don't know how to react when he will meet the man who must have raise her if the horde had never come to Eternia.

- Can i come with you too ? Ask Teelana.

- You want to come ? Why ? Ask Trishia.

- Of course you can. If i understand you my dear there is a family trip, and Teelana is one of our family.

- Yes, you are right Adam. Sorry for my rudeness. Of course you can come. My brother had say that you have known our father. I think that's why you want to see him again.

- Yes, it is. Thanks Adam and thanks Trishia.

- Can i stay here, please, say an other voice. I don't like to sail and someone must stay here to guard the camp.

- You want to stay here to guard the camp ? You ? Ask a stunned Trishia.

- Of course, after all i'm Battle cat.

- But now you are just Cringer, say a smiling Adam.

- Adam, i really love you but for once let me here. I don't want to sail, please understand.

- Like you wish. We just have more fish to eat.

- Fish ? Maybe i was wrong. I come with you !

At this all of them burst out of laughting and Cringer feel his cheek going hot. He had fall on Adam's trap one more time but he is neitherless happy. They are a family, he can feel it, and he is one of them.

...

they had leave the whispering wood since three days when they finally reach the island where Sea hawk's and Trishia's father live. The trip was very pleasant for all of them. Sea hawk was a really good host and all of them had help the crew with their task. The happier was Cringer because Swen had give him a lot of fish. Cringer had feel obligated of eating all and after that he had always take a nap in the sun. Finally he had really enjoy this trip. The Sea hawk's crew were a little stunned when Trishia had introduce her husband but soon they have concider Adam like one of them. Adam and Trishia had spend the most of their time with the crew and Adam had discover why Trishia had not lost the believe she had as Teela. All the crew love her as a little sister and she love them as big brothers. Adam is happy for her. She had not suffer too much and he is glad of this.

Adora, Duncan and Teelana had spend most of their time with the others. The crew had been nice with them but it is not the same than with Adam and Trishia. Hawk had spend a lot of time with them too, and finally it was a plaisant trip for all of them, except for Teelana. The more time had pass, the more she regret to have ask for coming with them. She is happy to see the man who had raise her son but she is not sure that he is really her lost husband. What if it is someone else than his real father who had raise Sea ? She don't know what to do and she can't ask anyone for advice because she want to keep her secret for herself. fortunatly, the other are so lost in their joyous trip that they fail to notice her worried face. Only Duncan had understand what she think, but she know that her secret is safe with him. The time to go to see Trishia's father happen too soon for her liking.

...

The ancient capitain take a nap when a sound wake him up. He take a look and is really happy to see that his son's ship is in the natural harbor. He had want so much to see his children again that he barely restrain himself of running to them. The only thing who stop him to do so is the fact that not only his son and daughter come to his house but also four people and an animal who look like an Eternian's tiger. Wondering what will happen, the capitain wait impatiently to know the meaning of this so crowded visit.

His son and daughter come first, the others waiting outside. He take his children in his arm and hug them. Sea and Trishia return the hug with the same force. After that the capitain ask a few question about their life. He had miss them so much. He had miss them mucher since the day he had discover that his daughter was still alive. He had love his son but he can't have been close to him. It's a little like if there is something who prevent him to show too much emotion at his son, or maybe it is just the way a father act with his son, he don't know. But he is glad that Trishia had help them to cross the chasm who was between them.

- So, tell me what have happen since the last time i have see you, say Eidan.

- Father, i want to introduce someone to you, can i ?

- Of course Trishia, your friends are welcome here.

- It's not exactly a friend, or else he is no longer just a friend.

- What do you mean ? Have you found someone ?

- Yes father, say a now full of joy Trishia. Adam. Can you come in ?

Eidan look at the young man who entered the room and can't help but exclaim.

- By the grace of Eternia ! You are king randor's son. You and your father look so alike, except for the color of your hair.

- Yes, i am. Nice to meet you.

- And you are a friend of my children ?

- I'm a friend of your son but for Trishia...

- He is my husband father.

- Your husband ? You have marry the prince of Eternia ? I don't know what to say.

- Maybe congratulation, father, say his son.

- Of course, congratulation at both of you.

- Thanks father. My brother had someone else to introduce to you.

- Don't say me that you have married a royalty too.

- No father, of course not.

- Not now, add a teasing Trishia.

- Trishia ! Shout Hawk.

- I am sure that my sister would be happy to be introduce to you as future daughter -in-law, tease Adam.

- Adam ! Shout someone outside the room.

- Your sister ? Future daughter-in-law ?

- Adora is a really good friend of mine and she is Adam's twin sister, explain his son.

The ancient capitain take a look at his daughter and see her laughting with her husband. Eidan can't fail to notice that they are really close and they seem deeply in love with the other. He can't help but feel a little worried for his daughter. How can she have accept to marry the prince of Eternia ? How can she be one day the queen of Eternia ? He don't know but hope that everything go fine to her in the future. The only thing that he is sure of , is the fact that this Adam love deeply his daughter and she love him the same way.

- I really want to meet her. Come on young lady, i don't eating you.

- Of course, you don't. Nice to meet you, i'm Adora.

- Your name suit you well, you are really adorable.

- Thanks, say a blushing princess.

- And who are the three other who have come with you ?

- I'm Cringer, Adam's best friend, say the tiger when he enterd the room.

- Adam's best friend ? Ask Trishia.

- Of course Teela. Now you are Adam's wife. I have take the place of best friend.

- Teela ? So you know...

- I'm Duncan, the Man-at-arm of king Randor. And i was Teela's father.

- You are always my father, say Trishia. Father, can i introduce to you the man who had raise me since i was two years old. For me he is my father too.

- I understand and i think you are right. It is nice to meet the man who had raise so perfectly my daughter.

- Thanks.

- I am happy she have had you. Don't be jealous of me Trishia, i mean, Teela ? can have two father. I know you love her and i don't want her to forget you.

- Thank you very much for your understanding, say a now smiling Duncan.

All of the sorrow Duncan had feel before had vanished with Trishia's father words. This man is right, Teela can love the two of them. He don't need to make her choose between them. He was selfish but now it's finished.

- I can't leave this island or else i will die, murmur the capitain at Duncan's ears. Can you take care of her for me ?

- Of course i will.

- What are you talking about ? Say Trishia.

- I tell him all the mischiev you have done when you were little, say a serious Duncan.

- Father ! Please, don't do this !

- I agree with that, add Adam.

- Of course you agree. All the mischiev she had done before, it was always with you, say Duncan.

At this words all of them burst at laughting, except for Adam and Teela who are really red from embarassment.

- I think i have seen an other people with you. Why is he not come here with us ?

- I don't know, say hawk. Teelana ? Don't you want to meet my father?

- What name have you say ? Exclaim Eidan.

- Teelana. Why ? Father ? Is this something wrong ?

- It's impossible. Teelana... Teelana was the name of your mother.

- What ? Exclaim at the same time Teela and Sea hawk.

- It is right, say the voice of the sorceress in the door frame. I am your mother Teela, Sea.

- How is it possible ? Ask Hawk when he saw that his sister is not ready to ask the question.

Teela had come to Adam the second she had heard her father say that Teelana is her mother. She is now crying in his arm. All her memory of the oracle had come again to her mind and she know that it is true. She don't know how to react because she is at the same time thrilled by founding that her mother is still alive but also angry with her for having hide the fact that she is her mother after she had return to the wood with Adam. The only thing she is sure is the fact that she is glad to have Adam with her. She know that she want to scream at her mother but she can't. She had disappeared for a long time too and she can understand that her mother had not know how to say to her what is the link between them. She want to know her reason and she is glad when her father ask her.

- Teelana ! it is really you ! I'm so glad ! But what had happen ?

- It's a long story, say a shy Teelana.

- We have all our time, say Hawk. So please explain yourself.

The eight of them spend the rest of the day at discovering what had happen in the past of all of them. They are so engrossed in their discussion that they fail to notice a glow who surround all of them. In the whispering wood, Lucy is smiling. She know what had take place in the island, she had see it before.

- Good, very good. The link is completed. Now, it is just a question of time before everything begin. Soon we will be free forever.

To be contined.

I have try to not finish with a cliffhanger. I hope you have love this chapter. I have had really fun at writing it. Now, i must let you wait for three week before i can updeate. Don't be afraid, as soon as i can i will post an other chapter. If you want you can give me a review. bye. Stephanie.


	23. Explanation

Coucou, i'm back for torment you with my story (lol). I don't know how long it would last because at first i have planed to write this story in twenty chapters. Thanks to the people who give me a review, it's for you that i continue to write.

Chapter 23 : Explanation

Adam and his "familly" had spend a very nice afternoon at talking about everything in their lifes. But when the evening come, the hunger come along and Trishia had take Adora's hand and lead her to the ship to help her to cook for the party. The princess had try to refuse but her sister-in-law had not heard what Adora would say. The poor Adora had no other choice except to follow Trishia, this fact had make laught not only Adam but all of the others. Adam can't never remember a time when his sister was so bossed around by someone and in fact Adora don't know how to react. After a short time Adam had suggested that they come to the ship to see if they can help Trishia with the cooking and help Adora with her freedom. Sea hawk had agree and with Adam, Cringer and Man-at-arm, they had left Teelana and her husband alone.

After Adam's departure, Teelana don't know what to do. Part of herself is overjoyed to have found that her husband is still alive, but the other part don't know if she can trust him like she had in the past. So much things had happen since the days when she was happily married with him. She had think for so long that he and her son were dead that she can't convince herself that all of this is not a trap from the horde. Eidan Hawk seem as lost as she is. He is too stunned by the event that he don't know what to do or what to say. Never before he can have imagine that one day he will found out that his wife is still alive or that his daughter is happily married with the crown prince of Eternia.

It's a laught from the ship who broke the awark silence. Eidan don't seem to recognize who laught but Teelana do and she smile at this. It was a so long time since she had heard Adam laught so truly. Her daughter had transform the young prince more than she can imagine and Teelana is grateful for this. She take a look at her husband and see his worried face and she understand what he think, that's why she decide to speak to him.

- You don't have to be worried to her. She is strong.

- I know this but... he is a prince !

- Yes. And one day he will be the king and our daughter will be the queen. There is nothing we can do who will change this fact.

- Maybe if i talk to her.

- Don't ! It will be useless, the only thing you will gain with this is to lost your daughter's love.

- But...

- They are together now and for ever. One of the gipsy had cast a bonding spell to them.

- So this mean..

- Yes.

- By the grace of Eternia ! So our daughter is the choosen one !

- What are you talking about ?

- It's a story amongst my familly, i have tell you this before... before the horde's attack in Eternia.

- It is a long time ago.

- I know.

- Can you tell me this story again, please ?

- Of course. This story is about a choosen..

The old capitain is cut in his explanation by his son's voice who call him and his mother to come to eat.

- I tell you all the story later, promis. Now come with me. I want to see if our daughter is as skilled as you was for cooking.

- I hope not. I have lost most of my healing power.

...

The meal was really great and Eidan was very grateful that his daughter don't have inherit of her mother's skill in cooking. He can't remember the first meal she had cook for him without laughting. She had almost poisonned him and had save his life only because she was the sorceress of Grayskull and can heal almost every illness. He had fall in love with her this day and after that he had try his best to make her fall in love with him. He had succed two years after this desastrous diner and she had made him the most luckiest man in Eternia the day she had say yes to him. After that Sea and Illyana had come and he had feel complet for the first time of his life. It's a shame that their time together had not last long. But deep down he know that the event had happen exactly how they must happen. If the horde had not attack Eternia, he would have not come to Etheria and never fight the horde here. Surely his daughter and his son would not have meet the prince and the princess of Eternia and who know with who they have ended.

The old capitain wonder how Adam had meet his daughter. They had say to him that they were raised together but he can't understand why the king had willingly let a commoner play and learn with his only son. Eidan want to know all of his daughter's past and he don't know how to do this. Suddently his eyes fell upon Duncan and an idea cross his mind.

- So Duncan, say the old capitain, how was my daughter when she was younger ?

- She was Adam's shadow. The only time when they were not together is when she was in the university.

- Illyana was in Eternia's university ? Ask a stunned Eidan. But it cost so much, how can you have aford this ?

- In fact, i have pay nothing. It's king Randor who had send her to the university.

- Why ? It's not like if ...

- Like what ? Ask Duncan.

- Nothing. It's not important.

- If you say so. After her study were finished, she had come again to the palace and had take the post of capitain of the royal guard and Adam's bodyguard.

- It's impressive.

- Please fathers, stop talking about me like if i'm not here, say Trishia.

- Do you remember everything about your past as Teela ? Ask Duncan.

- No. And i don't think that i will remember everything but it didn't bothered me.

- And it don't bothered me too, add Adam.

The two of them lock their eyes with the other and the world seem fade to them. Adora let out a sigh and Hawk smirk. The conversation continue with an other subject but nor Adam nor Trishia seem to be aware of this, they are lost in their own world and it's all that mattered to them.

...

Later this evening, Teelana come again to her husband's room. She vaguely remember the story but she want to know all that she can about this. She think that Castaspella's prophecy and Eidan familly's story are linked at more than one point. The thinking of Castaspella make her blood boil, she can't help but feel anger for the queen. She had lost almost two years with her daughter because of her, but deep down she wonder if Castaspella was not a toy in the hand of the fate. If Teela would not have been abducted by the queen's spell, she would have never find out that she had a twin brother and a father still alive in an other planet. Duncan would not have let her come to Etheria, she was too important for Grayskull. And more important, she would never be allow to marry the only son of king Randor. Maybe all of this was only a blessing to her daughter.

Eidan is waiting for Teelana to come. He know her so well that he is sure she come to him this night. Maybe it's not exactly why he would have want her to come but he know that it would take time to become again what they were before. He feel a little envy toward his daughter, she is so loved, not only by her adoptive father and her mother, but also by her brother, her husband's pet, this strange talking tiger, even her sister-in-law seem to begin to love her very deeply even if she hide this fact very well. But the most devoted to her is her husband. She is his life, of this Eidan is sure, and contrary to his wife he don't think that the gipsy's spell is for a lot in their act toward each other. He know how this sort of spell work and he know that it link their life, but he can't increase the love they feel for each other. This is a fact a little people know, the bonding only make their feel the need to be close to the other, that's all. And what he had seen in the evening's meal make him understand that they were in love with the other since a long time ago. Only time can build a so much strong relationship. His wife's voice cut his thought.

- We are alone now, she say. Can you tell me about your story ?

- Like i have said before, this is a sort of tale in my familly. In this story they say that one day a choosen child will be born with our familly's mark. This child would be raised with a soulmate.

- Adam ? Is it him ?

- I don't know. The story don't say if the choosen is a boy or a girl. The story say that the choosen and the soulmate must fight a great evil three time.

- Three ?

- Yes. one time in the soulmate's planet. An other time in the choosen second planet. And the last time in the evil's planet.

- So if Teela is the choosen this mean that she and Adam must fight the horde in Eternia, in Etheria and in the horde's planet ?

- That's correct.

- It's impossible. How can you think they win against the horde three time.

- They don't have to fight alone. The story say that they would find ally to fight with them in each planet. They will win the two first fight, no matter what. Only the last fight will be difficult.

- They will win the fight in Eternia and Etheria ?

- Yes, if they really are the choosen and his soulmate.

- But what about the last fight ?

- I don't know. I just know that they can win if they have make good alliance with powerful people. And i think they have already do it.

- What do you mean ?

- The gipsy.

- What about them ?

- They can destroy the horde.

- What ? But why don't have they do this before ?

- I don't know, i have heard it's because of something their most powerful sorceress had seen twenty- four years ago, but i'm not sure.

- Again a prophecy ! Why is this so much prophecy around my, i mean our, daughter !

- What are you talking about.

- It's right you don't know anything about this. Let me explain.

...

They had stay a week in the island and Eidan is really sad to see them go away. He know that he can't stop them to follow their destiny but he had hoped that he would have more time with his newfound familly. In a week he had begun to love Adam like a son and he had discover that Duncan and himself are a lot alike and not only in the love they have to his daughter. He had loved too his future "daughter-in-law" like his daughter love to call her. The capitain wonder who his daughter want to tease when she say such a thing because he don't know if it's his son or the princess who had the most red cheek each time she say something like this. And his daughter's husband follow always his wife teasing. The prince is more open than his sister and the capitain had learn why this week. Duncan had share with him all the memories he had of his adoptive daughter and one fact is clear to Eidan, since they were baby Adam and Illyana were one mind in two body. It's his daughter who had made the prince what he is now. She had made him perfect to her and he had made her perfect to him.

Teelana look at the fading island and she can't help but let a tear roll onto her cheek. She had want more than anything to be able to stay with her husband but she know that her daughter will need her help. She can't let her two children fight the horde alone. She know that she can be a great help to them and she will be. But once the horde would have leave Etheria for good she had promis herself that she will come again to her husband's side and never leave him again.

The journey to return to the whispering wood was really pleasant to all of them. They enjoy the feeling of being a familly together. Each of them know that once they come again to the rebel camp they must take again their place in the rebellion but now they don't want to think about it. Hawk take a stopover in a little harbor and after having saying his goodbye to the other he come again to his ship. He don't have found the courage to ask Adora her hand but he had swear to himself that the next time he see her, he will ask her. After that a smile play on his face. Yes ! He need to ask her ! They can be as happy as his sister and her brother are. He just need a little gut.

The others travellers had come to the whispering wood laughting and chatting calmly. Neither they were ready to what is waiting them here. Once they have come to the rebel's camp central place that they see Glimmer and Bow run to them.

- Adam. Thanks you are come. We have very bad news from your kingdom.

- What ! What had happen ? Are my parents alright ? Ask a worried Adam.

- Yes, they are. It's not about them.

- So what happen ? Ask Trishia.

- King Randor had contact us yesterday and had say that Skeletor and his minion had escape from their jail.

- And, add glimmer, our spy say that the horde is ready to attack Eternia one more time.

Adam look around him and saw the same worried look than he surely wore himself. He know what he must do and he turn to the ex-sorceress.

- Can you contact the sorceress please ? I need to go to Eternia immediatly.

- Of course Adam.

- **We **need to go to Eternia immediatly, say Trishia.

- I come too, say Cringer without any fear in his voice.

- What about me ? Ask Duncan.

- I have hoping you will to come with us father, say Trishia.

- Yes Duncan, add Adam. The four of us need to go to Eternia, the other can stay here is case it's just a trap of the horde. What do you think ?

- You are right brother. Teelana and i will make the rebellion ready to fight if it's needed.

- Thanks sis.

- Adam ? Take a good care of my daughter in Eternia.

- You can count on me. And you can be sure that Duncan would kill me if i don't treat her well.

- That's right. The portal will open soon outside the wood. Good luck at all of you.

- Goodbye mother, say Trishia. Take a good care of yourself too. I love you.

- And i love you too, all of you.

Adam, Trishia, Cringer and Duncan leave Adora and the rebels quickly. They don't have a lot of time and they know this. After that Adora take a look at Teelana and see that the ex-sorceress is crying and the princess can understand why. But it's what the older woman say that shock the leader rebel.

- It had begin, the fight in Eternia will begin. Soon they must fight horde prime himself and defeat him or be killed by him.

To be continued.

A short chapter i know. Next chapter : king Randor discover about Adam's wedding. Please review.


	24. Surprise for the king

Sorry for letting you wait so long but with christmas i have more work to do and i can't updeate as soon as i want. Enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 24 : Surprise for the king

Adam and his friend found easily the portal. It was not at the same place than before but it is not too far from so the travelers have no problem to find it. As soon as they find it, they step trought it and found themselves in castel Grayskull. The new sorceress is waiting for them and she greet them with a smile, however her smile fade a little when she look at Trishia. But soon she wore again her stony mask.

- It's good to see you again, say the sorceress. I'm glad you have come so quickly.

- Had something happen since your last call ? Ask Adam.

- No. Not really. But i can feel a great danger upon all Eternia. You must go to the palace as soon as possible.

- Excuse me to ask this but who are you ? Ask Trishia.

- I'm the sorceress of Grayskull.

- Grayskull ? What is it ?

- Teela ! Exclaim Duncan. You surely remember what Grayskull is !

- No, i don't. Or else i don't have ask.

- I explain to you what Grayskull is later, say Adam. Now we must go to the palace.

- You're right Adam. I hope i don't have bothered you too much with my question, say Trishia to the sorceress.

- You don't. But can i ask you who you are too ?

- Of course. I'm Trishia.

- Trishia ? But Man-at-arm had call you Teela just a minute ago.

- Teela was my name before i go to Etheria. Since i have take a step to Etheria i'm Trishia.

- I see. We don't have time to discuss just now but i will be happy if you want to come here to discuss with me when the danger will had leave Eternia.

- With pleasure. Goodbye sorceress.

With this all of the travelers leave the throne room. The sorceress sigh and look behind her. Like she had thinking the spirit of Grayskull is there.

- I don't understand, say the sorceress, how can she be alive and don't be the sorceress at my place.

- She had lost her right to claim this title when i have lost her life trace. Don't be afraid, you are now and for a very long time the sorceress of Grayskull. The daughter of the sorceress Teelana will follow her own path and i can assure you that this path had nothing to do with Grayskull's power.

- I'm glad. They belong to each other, i can see it.

- Yes but if the thing have stay the same their destiny would have been to live in different place and never be together.

- That's why i'm glad. She would have been a terrific sorceress. She is not the sort of people who can live alone. She need her friend and love to do her best, on the contrary of myself.

- Fate had play a good one there.

- indeed.

................

The trip to the palace was one of the most silencious trip Adam had ever made. It seem like if all of them are lost in their mind. After having leaving castel Grayskull Trishia had say that she pitty the sorceress who must live in such a strange place. Her words had send all of them deep in thought. Of course all of them except Trishia knows that Teela's fate was to be the next sorceress and with this fact she must have live in this "freaking castel" like she had call it. Teelana had talk a lot about her past but she had never say to Trishia or Sea hawk that one day she was the sorceress of Grayskull. Adam know that it is not his place to tell such a thing to his wife but he hope that one day Teelana would tell all the truth to her children. The thought about parent and children take Adam's mind to his own parent. The most they come near the palace, the more he is worried. Things are so much easier in Etheria.

Trishia is also really worried. At first she had just enjoy to see place she had seen only in her dream, but as soon as she had seen the palace her worries have go higher than she would have think. She remember not too much about Adam's parents but she is sure that they would not be pleased by their marriage. After all as Trishia they don't know her and as Teela she was just a friend and bodyguard of Adam, only a worker to them. She don't want to remember this but she know that since Adam was nineteen, or even younger, all the court girl had come to him in the hope of becoming the future queen. This fact had angered her at this time and that's why she had try to forget Adam by showing much more love than she feel to He-man. This sort of memory make her cheek go red and it prevent her to notice that they have already arrived to the palace.

................

They exited the vehicle, and as soon as they have do it a man come to them. This man wore the royal guard outfit with the symbol of his rank in his shoulder. The man bowed in front of of Adam.

- Prince Adam ! It's a pleasure to see you again.

- Thank you capitain Oliver.

- Man-at-arm, my lady. It's a pleasure to see you.

- Thank you, say Duncan.

Trishia don't say a word. She look at the capitain of the royal guard with a strange glimmer in her eyes. She just nod at him. Duncan wonder if his daughter is upset to see that an other person had take the place she had once occupied, maybe it's why she act so strangely with a man she had known for years as a subordinate. Fortunatly for him the new capitain don't have seem to be award of Trishia's sttrange attitude.

- Let me guid you to the throne room, my prince. I'm sure that your parents would be trilled to see that you are okay.

- Thank you capitain, but it is not necessary. If you want you can go to my parents to say them that i come in a minute or two. Cringer and Duncan can come with you.

- Of course my prince.

With that capitain Oliver, Duncan and Cringer leave Adam and Trishia alone. As soon as their friends and the capitain had exited the room, Adam come to the door and lock it. He turn around to face his wife.

- What happen Trishia ? Are you worried by meeting my parents ? That's why you have act so strangely with Oliver ?

- Yes i am. But it's not why i have act cold with him. He is a horde's spy.

- Are you sure ?

- Yes i am. I have the same feeling with him than i have with Ryodan or Miki the first time i have saw them. He is a spy.

- So, that's why Skeletor and his minion can have escape.

- He had surely freed them.

- What can we do ?

- For now i think it's the best if i hide my real identity. I hope that my magic can work here as the same way it had work in Etheria.

- So my parents would know you only as Trishia ?

- I think it's the best. If Oliver found who i was he can say it to Horde prime and we don't want this to happen.

- You're right. But things would have been much easier if i can have introduce you as Teela instead of my unknown wife named Trishia.

- My poor love, i make it up to you later.

- It's a treat or a promise ?

- It's up to you.

..............................

In his throne king Randor is awaiting for his son to come. Capitain Oliver had come fifteen minute ago to tell him that his son had return to the palace, Duncan an Cringer were with him. Soon after the capitain had leave them alone and the king had speak a little with his old friend about what had happen to Etheria. Duncan had give only vague answers and this fact had worried the king. Randor take a look at his wife and see the same worry in her eyes. Before Teela's death the king would have force his friend to answer him, but know he don't know if he can do this. After Teela's death Randor had think that Duncan will resign his post of man-at-arm and this fact had worried him. Fortunatly Adam's depression had prevent his friend to think to much about any retirement, but know he don't know. Finally the king lost his temper.

- What is he doing now ? Why is he not here ?

- I'm here father, Say Adam.

The king look at his son and he is pleased by what he see. His son seem to be himself again. There is no longer the stony face, instead the prince wore a goofy smile, the sort of smile his father had not seen until two years ago. King Randor understand why his son is so joyous when he look at the other people who had come with his son in the throne room. Holding hand with his son a woman with reddish curly hair, tanned skin and sky blue eyes is there. The king is not pleased by what he see. His son act with this woman like if she is really important to him and even if the king think that she is beautiful, there is no way he can accept her as his future daughter-in-law. She look too much as Teela for her own good. The king is sure that she is not worthy Adam's love and he promis himself that he will open his son's eyes before it's too late. Only someone with Teela's mind and skill can be worthy Adam's love, and this woman is certainly not what he had expected.

- Would you like to introduce your friend to us ? Ask the king with a cold voice.

Adam shot a glare at his father and the king can't help but is terrified by the fury he saw in his mild-mannered son. On the other hand Adam's friend had lowered her head as if she try to hide some tears.

- Yes Adam, say the queen, can you introduce your lovely friend to us ?

- Of course mother. This is Trishia.

- What ? Ask a puzzled Duncan but a look from his daughter made him silent.

- So, you are the famous Trishia, say the queen with a gentle voice. I have heard a lot about you when i have come to Etheria.

- Thank you your majesty ... I think.

- We have indeed heard a lot about you, say the king with a harsh voice. You're not one of the leader of the rebellion in Etheria.

- No i'm not ! It don't mean that i am not capable of fighting !

- I don't like your tone !

- And i don't like yours too ! Say a now mad Trishia.

- I think it's the best if you leave us alone to speak about Eternian's problem, it's none of your concern.

- If she leave this room, i leave it with her and you can announce that Adora is the future queen of Eternia.

- Adam !! Exclaim both of his parents.

- You are not serious ? Ask the queen.

- I'm perfectly serious. If my wife is push outside this room i will follow her without a second glance.

- Your wife ??!!

- Yes father, my wife. She is more important to me than any kingdom. Don't misunderstand me, i really love our people but i hate the idea of becoming the king. I will be it only for her.

- You don't want..? But you have been raised to become the future king.

- I know and i have hate this idea a long time ago. My only joy at this time was to be able to study with Teela.

- And you think that this woman can remplace Teela ?

- She already has. She is all that Teela was for me and so much more.

Randor is stunned by his own son. Never before he had seen his son so certain. In some way, just now, his son look like He-man. The same strenght, the same confidence. The king don't know how to react and he take a "help" look to his wife.

- We are all tired, say the queen. I think it's the best if we take a break of a few hours. We see all of you tonight for the meal.

- You are right mom. I let you think of what i have said father.

With that Adam, Trishia and Cringer leave the room. Duncan don't know what to do. He had understand that Adam and Teela don't want the king and the queen to know Trishia's real identity but he can't let his old friend like this.

- There is nothing you can do Randor, say Duncan.

- He is not serious ? Ask a still in shock king.

- He is deadly serious. Believe me, if he is forced to do it he will be, for her.

- Forced ? I don't have force him !

- You have show contempt to her ! He love her. How do you think he would react at your attitude and words ?

- I don't have... i don't mean...

- I know it and i think that deep inside of him Adam know it too. But they are under a spell and nothing or anyone can come between the two of them.

- A spell ? Ask a worried queen. Is Adam hurt ?

- It's not an offensive spell.

- How do you know ?

- Teelana, a friend of the sorceress of Grayskull had say so and i believe her.

- How this spell works ? Ask the king.

- It bond them with each other. The first time we have learn about their wedding, Adora and i are not pleased by this and we have explain our point of view to them. They have almost leave the rebellion the second after we have say this. The only thing who had prevent this is the fact that we have appologies. There is nothing we can do, they are married and they plan to stay marreid until their last breath.

Duncan don't speak about the same minute death. He don't think that Marlena and Randor are rerady to heard something like this just now. Soon after he leave his king and queen alone. He know that they have a lot of thing to discuss together. With a little chance the king will appologies to his son and his wife tonight.

............................

At first the evening meal was awkward but as soon as the king had appologies to Adam and Trishia the smile had return to Adam's face. The king and the queen, Adam, Trishia and Man-at-arm had sit around the table, but now Teela is siting near by Adam instead of siting near by him think Duncan. He is happy that the king had understand what he must do but he suspect that Marlena is for a lot in the king decision. Neitherless he is happy to see Adam joking with Orko like in the ancien time. All is different but strangely all is the same. It's in laught that the meals go on.

Soon before the dessert come a guard come to the room and say that Skeletor and most of his minion come to attack the palace. Immediatly Adam take a run to find a hidden place to transform himself as He-man but his father is not ready to see his son acting like a coward one more time.

- Where do you go Adam ? Ask the king.

- I have forgot something. I must go to find it and come here to battle.

- I can't allow you to leave this room.

- But father, it's really important. I must leave.

- No Adam. I have enough of your cowardise ! You are a married man now, act like it. Stay here and protect your wife.

- I don't need him to protect me, say Trishia, i'm perfectly capable of protecting myself !

- This is not the question.

- I'm sorry father but i must go. I swear you that i will return as soon as i have found what i have forget.

After having share a smile with his wife Adam leave the room. The king is more than furious, not only his son had disobey to him but his son's wife had agree to the fact that her husband is nothing but a coward.

- How can have let him run out like this ? Ask a furious king. Did it not ashamed you to be married with a coward ?

- Adam is not a coward ! he is one of the best fighter i know, say a furious Trishia.

- Adam ? A fighter ? We are not talking about the same Adam then.

- How can you say this ! You don't know what he do for Eternia !

- Yes i know : nothing !

- It's a lie ! how can you speak of your only son like this ?

- Because i know him.

- You don't know him !

- Yes i do. He is my son and i love him but he is also just a coward and i can't stand this fact.

In his place Duncan is praying for Teela to shut up but it seem very unlike she want.

- HE IS NOT A COWARD. IN FACT HE IS...

To be contined.

An evil cliffhanger (lol). Let me know if you want to Teela to tell all the truth to the king or not. I have wrote two side for the next chapter and i let you choose witch side you want. I don't have time to post an other chapter before next tuesday so you have time. Bye.


	25. Before the battle in Eternia

Sorry if i have bothered you by letting you choose what will happen in this chapter. So, if you let me choose, i think i will choose the most evily of the two. For the people who want to know what the other chapter is i just can say that the knig would not have believe what Trishia had say to him. After that the two chapter are the same. Enjoy your reading.

Chapter 25 : Before the battle in Eternia

Trishia is more than angry, never before she had feel so strong feelings against someone. She is ready to let Adam's secret pass her mouth when suddently a lot of memories come to her mind, letting her stunned and angry with herself.

- Adam is what ? Ask the king.

But Teela don't seem to have heard him. She is lost in her memories and the real world don't exist for her just now. A tear fall in her cheek, and soon after a river of tears come here too.

- How can i have been so cruel ?

- What are you talking about my dear ? Ask the queen.

But like for the king's question Teela don't seem to be capable to answer her.

- I must go ! I must find Adam ! I need to appology to him !

With this Trishia leave the room without a glance, letting a stunned king, queen and Man-at-arm behind.

- What had just happen ? Ask again the king.

- I don't know, say Duncan. Never before i had see her acting so strange.

- Had Adam and her have a fight when they were in Etheria ? Ask the queen.

- No. I'm sure they don't have fight, in fact i think that a fight between the two of them can only lead them to more hurt than they can stand.

- So, what had happen ? Ask again the queen.

- I really don't know.

- Please Duncan don't lie to me, say the queen. I know that you know more than you let us think. I have see her and i think i have recongnize her, but what i don't understand is how ?

- I can't... i can't tell anything. It's not my place, it's their.

- You are right, but can you just let me know if i am right ?

- You are right and i don't understand too why they want to hide this fact ?

- Patience.

- Yes.

- Excuse me, say the king, but someone can explain to me what happen.

- Like Duncan had say it's Adam who must explain this to you. Like him i can't tell you anything.

- Great ! Not only my son desobey me but now my wife don't want to share something with me. Can the day is better than this ?

No one dare to answer the king.

....................................................

The battle was really hard for the masters. Never before Skeletor and his minions were so powerful. It's a little like if someone had give them an access to a powerful source like Grayskull is. The first master to fall was Ram-man and soon after the others had follow. Now just Stratos is standing against Skeletor and it's only a matter of time for him to fall too.

Suddently the odd change. Not far from, Stratos heard a great growl and he immediatly recognize the owner of the growl. Only Battle cat, He-man's friend, can have made such a sound. Relief flowed into Stratos body, since the imprisonment of Skeletor the great hero of Eternia seem to have disappeared. If the freed of Skeletor had lead to He-man's return, Stratos can't feel nothing but be grateful for this.

Skeletor, Evil-lyn and most of the minions had left Stratos alone and come to fight He-man. At first, it seems like if Skeletor power is more powerful than He-man's power and Stratos is worried. But suddently something else happen. A woman come to the battlefield without any fear and as soon as He-man had let his eyes fall upon her, it like if he had found a new source of power, a source more powerful than Grayskull's power. Without a second to think about it, the woman stood by He-man's side and the two of them fight the evils. Strangely, He-man and the woman defeat Skeletor very easily. The more the time had pass, the more it seem like if He-man had absorbed Skeletor's power and return him against him. Only a couple of minute after the beginning of the battle between He-man, his friend and Skeletor, the later had call a retreat and leave the injuried masters alone with He-man.

As soon as Skeletor had leave the battlefield, the woman hug fiersely He-man and it seem to Stratos that the hero is more than eager to return the hug. Stratos stop to look at them when they share a kiss, after all He-man need a little privacy. But Stratos can't help to heard what they say when he try to help his fellow masters.

- Thanks the anciens, say He-man, you are safe. You had worried me, you know.

- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please believe me.

- What happen Trishia ? I know you just have want to help me, i am not angry with you, so why are you so sorry ?

- I remember ! How can i have been so cruel to you ?

- You don't know then. Please don't be so sorry.

- But Adam...

After that Stratos stop to heard what they say and he forget the still unconscient others masters. He can't have heard right. There is no way that He-man can be Adam. Surely there is a sort of jock beween the two of them. He take a look toward them to see if they are laughting but he can found only love and concern in their face. They don't seem award that he is still concient and suddently it hit Stratos. How would them react if they find out that he had heard their conversation ? Not good, he is sure of this. What can he do ?

Trishia and Adam are so lost in their own world that they jump when they hear a loud moan. They turn their head toward the sound and found Stratos who seem to have woke up just now. He-man and Trishia let go the other quickly. The hero come to his friend to see if he can help him and the others masters, and the woman leave the battlefield after saying that she go to search help. Stratos is a little stunned by what he see. It's a little like if he had dreamed all what had happen before. Never He-man take a look to the retraiting form of the woman he had kissed so passionnatly only a few minutes ago.

..............................................................

Back in the palace Trishia come immediatly to the healers to let them know that they are nedded. She can feel that someone is watching her and she had no doubt about who he is. She know perfectly well what this feeling means and she know that she must face him very soon. She had wish that Adam can be with her when she must face him but it seem like it's very unlikly. After she had told to the healers what had happen she come to his quarter.

She know were the capitain of the royal guard must stay. She was luky that her father was one of the best friend of king Randor, otherwise she must have stay in this place instead of the room she had in the royal wing. Sometime it had bothered her that she lived like a royal child and not like the commonner she is. But now, she is no longer a commonner, she is a princess and even if she is happy to be married with Adam a part of herself is worried about being the queen one day. She know that the people of Eternia expect Adam to be their next king and she is proud of him to have win the love of his people even with his act as a coward. This sort of thought lead her again to a bittersweet feeling. She know that Adam had say that it's his fault if she had think so little about him but she can't help but feel disgusted by herself when she think about the contempt and anger she had feel before for him. She swear for herself that she will never forget this sort of feeling. She know that if she want to make Adam happy she must forgive herself and she think that one day she can, but she don't want to forget how she had treat the man she was in love with. Adam deserve the best and she is far from this but he had choose her and she swear that he will never regret to have give to her his heart.

All this toughts left her mind when she found herself in front of the capitain of the guard's room. She knock at the door and enter when someone inside tell her to do it. Capitain Oliver is sat in his seat near by a window. He look at her with a friendly eyes who send shriever of fear down to Trishia's spine. If she don't know better she will think that he planed to seduce her, and maybe it is really what he had planed. Of course having a relationship with Adam's wife could cost him his post but it will surely destroy the royal familly. King randor was not willing to hide what he think about Adam's marriage and Trishia don't doubt that if the king found her with the capitain of his guard he will make all he can to break Adam's wedding and it's the last thing that Trishia want. She is sad about the king reaction. She had always thinking about the king like an other father of her or sort of, and seing so mad about her break her heart. She want to tell him all the truth but she know that she can't until capitain Oliver is still there.

- What can i do for you my lady, say Oliver with a voice who can have made swoon almost every woman.

But Trishia is not a random woman and she can see through his mask. She can see his hate for the royal familly and herself when she was Teela. This man had give himself freely to the horde like Miki had. Trishia understand that the horde's machine can have turn the mind of the weaker and force them to see what they were, after that their only way to be free is to give their mind to the horde. On the contrary, the people with the stronger mind have manage to save a part of themself somewhere and Trishia know that she can help them to freed this part and destroy the horde's conditionning, like for Ryodan. Now she don't know what to do. She know that she can't help Oliver to be free from the horde, he would never accept this.

Oliver look at the beautiful woman in fron of him. Surely she is worth the lost of his place as the capitain of the royal guard. How a woman can have a such beautiful body. This poor excuse as a prince don't own the right to sleep with her, she need a real man. He smirk at this. Oh yes it will be fun to see the face of the king and his precious son when they find out that the new "princess" is sleeping with him. He don't doubt a second that she will fall in love with him as soon as he kiss her, like all the others. They are so easy to fool. They had think that he love them but the truth is that he had never love anyone except himself. This women were just a way to have information before he can be the capitain of the guard. He was furious when the Man-at-arm daughter was made capitain of the royal guard instead of him, but he had hide this fact pretty well and no one had think that he was not happy to have this damned woman for capitain. But finally after a long time his dream had come true and the woman was killed. He had play the grieve of her lost and had show a lot of hesitation when the king had ask him for being the new capitain of the royal guard. Of course, after a short time he had let the other to convince him that he don't betray the memory of the last capitain by being the new capitain. And no one had see nothing. But now he had an other problem in hand. A lovely problem who need to be dealing with immediatly.

Before she can have react capitain Oliver had lean himself toward her and had start to kiss her. Never before Trishia had feel so mad and so ill by a kiss. How dare him to kiss her. Does he think that she is just a sort of whore who is willing to be kissed by everyone. She push him and as soon as her hand is free she slap him hard on the face.

- How dare you to touch me ?

- Don't play the angry with me, laught the capitain, i know you have liked my kiss. Every woman like it.

- I'm not every woman and i am married to a man i love with all my soul. You are a fool if you think that i will betray my husband for you !

- Play nice. I know that you deserve a real man, not a poor thing like this little prince.

- Adam is a man tenth time better than you can dream you can be. You ? A real man ? Let me laught.

- Who do you think you can fool here. We are alone so there is no need to play the happily married woman.

- It's you who don't understand anything. I love Adam.

- You want to convince yourself ? Please stop this and come to me. I know that i can show you one or two thing that your "husband" can't show you.

- If you come near by me i kill you.

Oliver laught at this but deep in his mind he wonder if she can't tell only the truth. But how is it possible ? How a woman like her can love a man like this prince ? None of this make sens. But soon he found again his certainty. Surely she play like this to attract him, like the others. all the women are like this. That's why he come again near by her only to found himself in front of of a dagger.

- I warn you, make only one step and i cut your throat.

She seem deadly serious and Oliver wonder what to do when a voice freeze him in place.

- There is no need to do this, my dear, say the king. Ex-capitain Oliver you are now under arrest.

Oliver try to made an escape but soon the royal guard catch him and lead him to the prison.

- Your majesty, say Trishia, it's not what it seem !

- What is not what it seem ? The fact that you love my son so much that you face a trained warrior to defend his honnor or the fact you are ready to kill this man because he had touch you ?

- You have heard everything ?

- Yes i have and i need to say that i was wrong about you. I'm sorry.

- You are sorry ?

- Yes i am. It had nothing to do with you but i have expected my son to marry a special woman and i was disappointed that he had choose you.

- Am i so bad for your son ? Ask a sad Trishia.

- No, i don't think so. But you look so like Teela that i don't have expect you to have the same temper. I know it seem to be foolish to say that but i think that the only woman i have willingly letting be Adam's wife was Teela. I don't have think that someone can take her place. I'm happy that i was wrong.

- Majesty, you don't know how much your saying touch my heart, say a now sobbing Trishia.

- Come on my dear child, your husband is waiting you. He must be very mad.

- Why ?

- Because i have lock him in a room.

- You have what ?

- We had have a heated discussion and i have end up by locking him in his room. I think that i must to appologies to him too. You know you are right.

- How ?

- I don't know my own son. When we have our fight i have seen an other Adam than my mild-mannered son. I think i need time to understand him and i hope you will help me in this task.

- With great pleasure your majesty.

- Call me Randor, please.

Trishia only smile at this.

...........................................

A few days had pass since the arrest of capitain Oliver and the king is stunned by what he had discover about this man. How can have him fool the people of the palace and himself so much ? Trishia and Adam had told him about the horde's spy and the king had want to know more about it, but the meeting with his son was cuting by the arrival of one of their best ally. Skeletor is attacking Grayskull and the king had seen his son run again out of the battle. He had see his daughter-in-law be ready to go to the battlefield. It's a idea of Duncan to made Adam's wife the capitain of the royal guard until someone more competent can take the post, and the king must agree that she do a very good job at this. On the contrary of Teela she don't spend her time at training herself but spend a lot of time with "her" men. Often Adam was with her and soon all the guard are fond of the couple. That's why the king don't understand why his son don't try to fight at his wife's side.

Tired of watching his son run, Randor decide to follow him. For the first time there is no one who can prevent him to follow his son. The sorceress had leave the palace as soon as she had say what she want to say, and Duncan had follow her. Trishia had leave the room only a couple of second after. She had try to distract him for he not notice that Adam leave the room too and he had play like if he was fooled. His affection for his daughter-in-law had growing with each day who had pass, and now he love her as much as if she was raised here like Teela. After her departure he had leave the room and follow the same path as his son.

Never in the world he can have expected what he saw. He can't have found his son but he had seen He-man not far from where he stand. It's not the fact that the hero of Eternia can have come to the palace unoticed that bothered the king the most, even if he wonder how He-man can have pass the security without being informed. What bothered him much was the fact that he had found the hero hugging Adam's wife. It had bothered him a lot. It's not look like if they are cheating on Adam but the king can feel a strong connexion between the two of them, almost like the connexion he can feel between Adam and Trishia. Wanting to know what happen the king come near by them unoticed.

The king want to scream, he want to question the two of them about their relationship but it's like if something prevent him to do this. He can't do anything but look at the two when He-man take Trishia's hand in his. Trishia's wedding band shine in the light and something on the hero's finger shine too. The king take a better look and think that he had going mad suddently. There, in He-man's finger, there is Adam's wedding band.

He-man let go Trishia's hand and he say softly to her.

- Be careful Teela, Adam need you.

- And be careful He-man, i need my husband too.

After that the two of them left the place to go to battle skeletor one more time, letting a now in a deep shock king Randor. It take him a couple of hour to acknoledge that is son was and still is the greatest hero of Eternia, the man he had more than one time need the advice. The king know that he can't tell his son that he know his secret, when Adam is ready he surely will tell him all the truth. An other idea struck him. If Adam is really He-man that's only mean that Adora is She-ra. It make sens since the king had heard She-ra say her brother when she was talking about He-man. It's a stunning idea for him to be the father of two of the greatest champion of the light. It's only long after the battle in Grayskull, when his son had come back with his wife and with half of Skeletor's minions to put in jail again that the name his son had give to his wife come again in the king mind. He had call her Teela.

To be continued.

Sorry for the people who love to read battle scene but i am really bad at this. I have try but all i can have do is delete it. Next chapter the battle in Eternia and the discussion between Adam and his father. I don't know when i can updeate because of my work. I try to post an other chapter next week but i can't made any promise. Please review. Bye.


	26. Fathers

Chapter 26 : Fathers

In a ship not far from the planet Eternia a woman walk with fury to the main gate. She don't have any news of the spy who had the post of the capitain of the royal guard since four days and this fact angered her. Sure, this is not the first time that he can't answer to horde prime but never before it had last that long. Miki don't know what to do. Since she had come to the planet of the horde her point of view had change. At first she had just wish to obey to her master but after a short time she had begin to appreciate the wisdom of the master of the horde. Of course she is not a traitor, and she don't want to betray her real master but she can't help but think that Hordak can learn from his brother. Trying to forget this sort of thought, Miki come to the main gate.

- Have we any news of Oliver ? Ask she.

- No, commander.

Without any words Miki left the room. Skeletor and his minion need the horde's drug. This drugs make them stronger but it is addictive, and if they don't use it for more than a week the drug will kill them. It is, of course, Horde prime's plan, but not before Skeletor had conquiered all of Eternia. And without the spy there is no way to give the drug to the evils of Eternia. Damn him !

.............................................

In the palace of Eternia, all of the masters are really tired. Until the return of He-man, Skeletor had attack the palace, the city of Eternos or castel Grayskull, sometime even the three in the same time, at last two or three time by day. It's a little like if all of the evils are not tired. They fight like if there is no tomorrow and the masters can't follow. They have almost lost the last battle and only He-man's and Adam's wife plan had save the day. The masters are too tired to notice the fact that Adam's wife spend a lot of time with the hero of Eternia but the queen and the king can see it, and this fact worried the queen. She know, of course, that He-man and her son are the same people, so she is not bothered by the fact that Trishia, or maybe she can name her Teela in her mind, spend so much time with He-man. It's a natural thing that a wife want to spend a lot of time with her husband. The queen just assume that her son had tell all the truth to his wife, and Marlena think that it is right. But what it is not right is the way how her husband react. Normaly the king would not have see the event with a smile. Marlena would be happy if she saw her husband be angry or sad for their son, but the happy smile he wore worried her.

The king look at his son and his wife with a lot of joy. Never before he had seen his son so happy and this fact made him smile. Trishia is a wonderful woman and she deserve to be Adam's wife. She is very helpful to her husband as Adam or as He-man. It had take him a little time to accept that his son is no-one but the great champion of Eternia. But after two days at thinking of it, Randor had not other choice but acknowledge the truth. At first he was angry with his son for hiding the truth but finaly he had understand that his son had no other choice than the act he had play for so long. At this time, if the king had find the truth he would have stop Adam to be He-man, and he know now that it will be wrong. Eternia had need its hero and no-one but his son can have act in the best way. It's not mean that he is pleased by his son's act for so long but he understand. The king is not ashamed by what he had say to his son at this time, he think he was right to say this sort of thing, but now he know that he can't yell at his son for his lazy act.

Duncan is happy to see the happiness in his daughter face. On one hand he is happy for them but in the other hand he is worried for them. they seem so obvious of the real world that it is at the same time a wonderful but sad sight. Duncan had try to explain to his daughter that she can't spend so much time with He-man, but when it came to Adam Teela don't want to heard anything. And it came the same to Adam. The prince had not want to promise to his mentor that he try to let Teela in the palace when he come to fight against Skeletor. Duncan know that he fight a lost battle, but he can't help but try to make them see what the people talk when they saw He-man and Trishia being so close. Fortunatly, the king and the queen seem not to be angry with this fact and this only add worry to Duncan.

.............................................

The last two days are very strange for He-man and the masters, Skeletor and his minions had attack as often as before but now they don't seem to be able to focus on the fight. In the last battle Skeletor had made a retreat just two minutes after the beginning of the fight most to the surprise of the masters. And now the evil attack one more time Grayskull but it seem like if they are ill. Skeletor give orders who don't make any sens, and his minions follow their own lead. If they don't know better the masters would have think that Skeletor and the evils have withdrawal symptoms. Suddently Evil-lyn cry out and soon after all of the minions and Skeletor himself are on the floor crying like if they are in great pain. The cry last a couple of minute and after that a unnatural silent fell on the battlefield. He-man come to Skeletor and is shocked by what he found. The evil masters of Eternia is dead, as dead as his minion are. Not knowing what had happened the masters look at the sight in shock.

At the same time in the palace, in his jail, Oliver cry when the murderer come to him. He had fail the horde and he know that the only way to pay this is to be killed by the new spy of the horde. When the man come to him Oliver is stunned. He had never expect this man to work for the horde. Oliver know that he can't escape at his fate but something in him want to fight, the part who was awake by Trishia. The prince's wife had come to see him two time before and each time Oliver had want nothing but having her for him. She was like a light in his darkness and each time she left him alone in his cell he had feel the darkness surround him again. Oliver try a last thing to save his life.

- Please, let me go, say Oliver. I can be helpful for the horde.

- You are wrong. You are no help anymore for the horde. Accept your fate, you have no other choice.

- You want to take my place ?

- No. The horde had lost Eternia for a long time.

- What do you mean ?

- We had lost the battle of Eternia. Now it's time to be ready for the battle of Etheria. But you don't see that, it's time for you to die.

- Please.

But the murderer don't want to hear anything and make his office soon after. When the guard come to Oliver's cell they found the dead capitain. No one in the guard had a tear to share to him. In less than two years Oliver had show content to his fellow guards and his death had not saddened them. In fact, the guards would have been saddened if something had happen to their princess. In less than two weeks she had take the place capitain Teela had occupied before.

....................................................

This evening the king is alone with Duncan. Adam, Trishia and the masters had come with shocked face and when they had tell to the king what had happen, the king had understand why his son seem so sad. Even Trishia can't have help him to sheer up because she is as sad as he is. They don't understand what had happen and the sorceress had say that she would find what had happen. But now there is nothing they can do and the king don't know what to do. That's why he found himself now with his old friend.

- It is hard, Duncan, to not be able to help our own children, isn't it ?

- Yes, it is.... Wait a minute. Our children ?

- I know the truth.

- The truth ?

- Trishia is Teela, isn't she ?

- How do you know ?

- The same way i know that Adam is in fact He-man.

- What !!

- Don't play dump with me Duncan. We are friend for too long to play such an act.

- You are right Randor. I'm sorry for hiding it to you.

- Don't be sorry Duncan, i understand why you can't have tell me this before. It's not mean that i am not angry but i don't let my anger lead my life.

- Have you tell to Adam that you know the truth ?

- No, and don't plan to tell him. If Adam want to tell me his secret i will be happy but if he can't i don't be angry with him.

- It's very wise of you.

- It had take me a whole week to be this wise so don't expect anything for soon.

- So, what do we do now ?

- Eternia is at peace now. I think it's a good time to send the help the rebellion in Etheria need. I will send a few guard amongst with Adam to help them.

- Great idea. I think i will stay there to protect Eternia.

- You don't want to come to Etheria with your daughter ?

- No. It's time for them to live their life like they want and if i go with them i will just stop their own freedom to make their choice. Adam an Teela are no longer the children who need me to guid them.

- Do you think that Adam will give up to his future as king of Eternia ? Ask a worried king.

- Don't be too bothered by this. Adam would be the next king, i can assure you of this.

- How do you know ?

- Teela.

- Oh i see. You are right, laught the king.

To be continued.

A short chapter i know but i don't like to write this sort of thing but it need to be done. Let me know if you like my story because just now i don't know if i must continue this story. Until the next updeate i say you goodbye.


	27. A mother in Etheria

Here i come with a new chapter. After this one expect a couple of more chapter and this story will be finish.

Chapter 27 : A mother in Etheria

As the same time that Skeletor and his minions died in Eternia, Hordak's brother ordered him to attack the rebels just now. But Hordak had not obey to his brother's order, on the contrary. He had wait a couple of days for having a full force against the rebels. Light hope was aware of this and had tell to Adora that the horde are ready to attack them. The time Hordak had use to gaterd his force had let the rebels all the time they need to defend themself. And as usually Hordak's attack was a real fiasco for him.

After that Hordak had decide to use all of his spy who were all around Etheria to come to the whispering wood and destroy the rebels from inside. It was his last chance to save his life and he know it. Horde prime will not forgive him for not having attacked the rebels when he give the order. Hordak had disobey to his brother knowing perfectly well what the risk are and now, his only chance to live is if the rebels are all dead when Horde prime come to Etheria. The news of the visit of his brother to Etheria had stunned Hordak but there is nothing he can do for preventing his brother to come. In fact, the visit of the master of the horde must be a secret but fortunatly for him Miki had tell this secret to her master. Now there is no time to be compassionate, the rebels must be all die in a week or Hordak will be killed by his brother at the end of this week.

................................................

The rebel's camp is real hell for the rebels now. Since two weeks a lot of people had joint the rebellion and there is no way that the camp in the whispering wood can protect all of them. It's a litle like if all the people in Etheria who are not working with the horde had come here in search of a safe place to live. Teelana is really tired this time. It's a first time since long ago that she feel so down. Before, she can have help her with her magic but not now. There is so much things to do that the leader's of the rebellion can't help but let the sabotage all around the camp happen. There is no way to them to know who make this sabotage. Teelana really wish that her daughter would come soon. Otherwise, she don't know if Adam and Trishia would find a camp in the whispering wood when they return.

An other fire was stoped just in time before he attack the trees. It was not the first one and unfortunatly he will not be the last. Adora, her friends and Teelana had search for the spy but it seem like if it is a useless thing to do. Even when they finally found one spy, it's like if two or three others occupied the place. The leaders lost so much time at finding the sabotage before it go worst than they don't have a real time to do a good search about all the people who come to the wood since two weeks, and the horde don't help them. During the horde's spy attack the rebels from the inside, the horde attack the rebels from the outside, and there is not a day without an attack from one or the other, sometime the two together. The only word who can describe Adora and the real rebels is "tired" and they don't see a way to escape at this.

........................................................

Miki don't know what to do. Horde prime had give her strict orders and she know that he kill her if she disobey, but part of her don't want to do it. When Hordak had send her to the planet of the horde she don't have found any difficulty at becoming one of the master of the horde mistress, Horde prime was well known for his taste for young beautiful women. Often he keep them until he don't want them anymore or until he use them for greatest purpose than his own need. The only exception was Jed's mother. She was the only woman he had marry, maybe because she was the only woman who don't have want to be the horde master's mistress. Nobody knows from where she had come, the only thing knowing is the fact that she search her lost cousin and her ship "the rainbow warrior". Horde prime was not kind with her and people can say that their time together are more rape than lovemaking. This woman had give birth to the master's son and soon after a servant had found her dead in her room. Nobody had dare to ask a question about this death, but a lot of people have wondered. Miki know that if she had had a lot of more time, she can have been one of the cohabitant of the master, maybe his second wife, but she don't have time and her heart belong to Hordak. Sighing, she decide to desobey the horde prime's order and she leave the ship. Hordak need her help and she will make sure that it is her who kill Trishia. Miki know that as long as Trishia is alive there is no way for the horde to win.

.......................................................

Adam, his wife and half of the royal guards had leave the palace this morning. Almost all of the guards had want to follow their prince and princess to fight the horde, but Duncan had make them understand that some of them must stay in Eternia to protect the people. After a lot of discuss the king had say that only half of the guard can go to Etheria and the masters had help to find the best guards for the future fight. The one who were choosen to come to Etheria had wore a big smile, on the contrary of the others who must stay to Eternia. Adam and Trishia had come to them and had explain that they count of them to defend their planet. The firmness in their prince's voice and the kindness of their princess had convince them that they have an important task to do and when the other half had left the palace, the one who had stay had do their duty so better than they had give Duncan speachless. After the shock had pass Duncan had allow a laught to escape him, There is no worry for the king at all. Adam and Teela are made for becoming the most loved king and queen the planet had ever have, of this Duncan is sure of.

The sorceress of Grayskull had open a portal and the travelers had arrived in Etheria. The guards seem a little nervous to be in an other planet but soon they follow the order their capitain give them without any discuss. Teela had become again the capitain of the royal guard pretty easily. Even if she don't remember all the time she had spend at this fonction, there is something inside of her who know what to do, when it's time to give a strict order or when it's time to be kind. Adam is really stunned by his wife but he don't dare to say this aloud. He know that she understand his feelings better than himself and he know that she need the respect of her men to do her job. With a smile he lead their way into the whispering wood, but his smile fade when he see the camp. What the hell had happen here was all he can think about.

...............................................

The horde murderer is furious. Adam and his "men" had come to Etheria hours ago and he is still stuck in the horde's ship. At first he had thinking to joint the guards who go to Etheria but this damn princess had ruin his plan. As soon as she had see him she had refuse that he come with them. The murderer had think at first that someone will laught at this but he was wrong. No one had laught and his fellow guards had look at him with a strange glimmer in their eyes. The prince had come to him and had begin to ask him some questions. The murderer had want to lie to the prince but he can't have. It's like if there is someone beside him who force him to tell the truth. The murderer had explain how and why he had kill the ex-capitain Oliver, the future arrival of Horde prime to Etheria and he is ready to tell everything he know about Horde prime's plan when someone had save him. The funny jester had come to the prince in hurry and after that the prince and his wife had left him alone in a jail. But the murderer had not work in the palace of Eternia for twenty years without having an escape plan. The ten first years he had build the jail had had made secret way inside the wall. Only him know how to open the doors for the freedom. But he can't escape when there is someone who is watching him. It had take four days for having a little time alone and he don't have waste any time. As soon as he was free he had call his ship to come and had go to Etheria at full speed, only hoping that it's not too late for preventing the death of the princess of Eternia. Horde prime had choose her for his future bride and when Horde prime want something he have it. The other thing who bothered him is the fact that he had say to the prince that the master of the horde will come to Etheria soon, but there is nothing he can do about this. Now, he had just to arrive to Etheria before it's too late.

................................................

Teelana was really relieved when she saw her daughter and her son-in-law to come to her. They wore a shocked face but Teelana can understand why. The all camp is a mess and there is no way to hide this fact. As soon as the guards are settled, Adam and Trishia had come to see for Teelana. They know that she is the only one who can explain what happen without yawn at each word. Teelana had explain that they think there is at last three or four spy in the camp and Trishia had say that she will find them. Adam had follow her and soon Bow had come too. In last than five hours Trishia had found twenty-five spy. Each time she found one of them Adam or Bow go to the spy and ask him or her some randome question and lead them in a place where some guards wait to jail them. At the end of the day there is no more spy free in the rebels camp, they are all free from the horde's conditionning or dead when they fight Trishia's power. It looks like if Trishia's power are more powerfull in Etheria than in Eternia. Trishia was sadened by the dead but there is nothing she can do about this. She had come to see the spy in their jail with her mother and husband, and she don't know why she had ask them if they want their freedom back. Five had say yes but the twenty other had refused. Without thinking Trishia had help the one who want to be free with her power to cut the link between Hordak and the spy, and it had worked. The five now free ex-spy had leave the jail and they had decide to joint the rebellion. Trishia and Adam had leave the other spy in jail. They had worked all the day to make the camp a better place to live and when they have return to the jail they have found the twenty spy dead.

This night Trishia had leave Adam's side when he was asleep. She need some time alone and she know that Adam had only fake to sleep but she is grateful that he let her time to think. The more the days pass the more she is in love with him. She know she don't deserve him, and the fact that he had choose her stunned her even after all this months. She go to her secret place and look at the sky when suddently she feel that she is not alone anymore.

- How are you, my dear ?

- Fine, i'm suppose.

- You are not responsible for their death.

- I don't know. Maybe if i have try to cut the link beween the horde and the spy outside from the jail, the others may be still alive.

- Alive like a slave can be. Believe me, it's not a good life to live for.

- Can i ask you a question, say Trishia for changing the sbject.

- Yes.

- Why don't have you say to me before that i am your daughter. I don't remember everything about my past life as Teela but i know that i have known you before. So, why don't you have say a word.

- I was afraid.

- Afraid ? But, of what ?

- Afraid that you hate me for sending you to Duncan. Afraid that you don't want to become the next sorceress if you know all the truth.

- Becoming the next sorceress ? But..

- It was your destiny before you become Trishia. Only your "death" had weakened me and lead castel Grayskull to choose an other one to become the new sorceress.

- My destiny ? I can have choose what my future would be by myself and not by some sort of fated destiny !

- I know but you and your brother are both born as castel grayskull heirs. When your brother and father disappeared, you have stay the only heir for the castel and i have do my best in protecting you, but i was no match for mer-man outside from castel Grayskull and i can't have raise you inside of the castel. No one know what the magic of the castel would have done to you, so i have choose the safest way and let Duncan raise you. I don't regret my choice.

- I love father very much, but i have miss a mother, especially when i have seen queen Marlena with Adam.

- Marlena had always love you as her own child.

- I know, but you are my mother, i have need you.

- And i was there, watching you. I love you and i love your father and brother very dearly. Don't doubt of this.

- Have you talk to my brother ?

- Yes and i can say that this discussion was as nice as this. But he understand now and i hope you will too some day.

- I try, i promis.

- That's all what i ask for.

Teelana leave her daughter alone. She know that Teela need time to understand her point of vue. She is at the same time sad and happy. Finally there is no more secret between her and her children. Maybe, with time, they can become a familly again. Teelana had not walk more than a couple of step when she heard her daughter say.

- I love you too mom.

Teelana leave her daughter with a gueniun smile all in her face. Maybe it will take a little of time that she had thinking it will take.

To be continued.

Sorry for the delay but i have a bad case of writer block and someone had give me "smallville" season 1 to 3 to watch. I try to post a new chapter next week. bye.


	28. Going to Scilla

Chapter 28 : Going to Scilla

In his personnal ship the master of the horde is thinking about what had happen since eighty years ago. All had begin with the comming of an oracle to Scilla the home planet of the people who were known as the horde in the universe. Of course, at this time, the Scillan are not known as rulers of the universe, they were a people who live peacefully with the other planets, especially with the twin planet of Scilla, Charybe. The people who live in this two planets are coming from an unique planet who was destroy a couple of thousand years ago. The peace with the others was all that the Scillan and the Charybian want then, until the oracle Eilina come. Eilina was a beautiful woman and she had seduce the king of the Scilian pretty easily. She was in love with him too, so they decide to be married. They live in a blissful wedding life for ten years but after that the king had begin to change. His wife had hide to him what she had seen in one of her vision and the king had want to know. Eilina had try to make her husband understand that nothing good can come if the king know the truth, the later had not want to drop the subject. Finally, Eilina had told her husband that if she tell to him what she had seen, then she must leave him alone to deal with the truth. Even this threat had not stop the king and his wife had tell him that she had seen the destruction of Charybe and the turn out of the right path for the people of Scilla. After that, she had leave her husband like she had said and no one had known what had happen to her after.

When he had found himself alone, the king had not known what to do. He had no heir and no wife anymore to procude the wanted heir. That's why soon after he had married a young woman from a near planet and a year after the heir had come. But his birth was not a great joy for the Scillan. Not a long time ago, the king of Scilla had attack the people of Charybe for giving this land to the people of his new wife. The Charybian have try to make the king understand how wrong he is to attack them and they are ready to share the land with the queen's people but it is not what the queen had in mind. That's why the war who will lead to the destruction of Charybe had begin. The day the heir was born was the same day Charybe's last day of life. After that, the king and the queen had decide to extend their land and that's how the horde was born. At first, the victory was easily, and a hundred of world had come to the horde's hand. But, one day, all of this had change. The king of Scilla was dead long time ago and his heir had two heirs for himself when a strange woman had come to the planet of the horde. No one was capable of stopping her to see the king.

Horde prime's father was with him when the woman had come to the throne room. The king had try to call to the guard but no words can have escape his mouth. The master of the horde remembered what he had thinking at this time. He was shocked to see his father in the power of this woman. The woman had say to the king that she is a gipsy and she had come here to warn the king. He must stop his conquest or else he will lost all of his empire. The king had laught at this and had ask the woman if she is capable to stop his army all by herself. The woman had say that if the king don't heard what she say, his sons will regret his decision. After that she had left the room without any soldier trying to stop her. The king was troubled by what the woman had say and he had call his own oracle to understand if the woman was right. The oracle had say that he need to do some search before he can answer to the king. In fact, his search had take him ten years and when he had come to the king with the answer horde prime was there too. And the master remember perfectly well what the oracle had say.

- My king, bowed the oracle, i have the answer you are looking for.

- Speak, say the king.

- This gipsy's woman was right. If you don't stop your conquest you will lost all of the planet you have under your controle now.

- What ! Had exclaim the prince but a look from his father had stop him to say anything.

- There is a way to escape of this fate. In a couple of months a woman from the Earth will come near by your planet in a ship. If you succed to capture her and make her marry your son, your empire can be save.

- In witch way ?

- This woman is destined to give birth to a son who will be a champion. If this child is your grandson then he will be the champion of the evil, but if this child is the son of an other man he will be the champion of the good. You must made sure that this woman come to you. With the help of your grandson no one can stop you.

The king had believe what his oracle had said and plan have been made to secure the capture of the Earth's woman. A field of meteorite was send to her path to lead her ship to Scilla. But unfortunatly, they had not thinking that this woman can be such a good pilot and instead of landing to Scilla she had land to Eternia. It was with fury that the king of the horde had learn that the woman he had want for his son had married the king of Eternia and she is pregnant with a child. The king had not want to have a champion of the goodness born in Eternia and that's why he had send most of his army to Eternia to conquier the planet. Horde prime had want to lead the attack but his father had choose to send his other son there. At first, it had look like if the horde would win easily but the Eternian are not like the other people the horde had battled with. Little by little the horde had lost and the king had send Hordak to kidnap the son of the king of Eternia. But his brother had not succed for this simple task. He had kidnap a child but not the boy. Their father was furious when he had discover what had happen and he had choose to make Horde prime the future master of the horde and he had send Hordak with a bunch of the worst horde's soldiers to a planet calling Etheria.

The time had pass, and his father had die. Soon after the passing out of his father Horde prime had found an other Earth woman. The woman had for name Helena and she was the cousin of the first Earth pilot Marlena. Horde prime had believe that if this woman give birth to his son he can have the champion of the evil he need. That's why he had force her to marry him and give birth to his son. Soon after the birth of her son Helena had end her life. This fact had not saddened him. She had give him what he want so she can die. But he don't had understand that his son was not what he had wanted. Jed was as evil as his father had want him until he come to Etheria and meet the rebel She-ra. After that, his son had begin to talk about what it is right or not to do some thing. And now Horde prime hate his son as much as he had hated his wife. He need an other son, a powerful one, and he know with who he must have it. One of his mistress, Miki, had talk to him about a rebel in Etheria, a woman named Trishia. If half of what Miki had say about this woman is true, then she is the perfect woman to carry his next child. He had send his best murderer to Etheria to kidnap this woman and kill all of the people who will try to stop him in his task. Soon, the horde will have a new queen and a bright future before them.

...............................................................

Hordak is locked in his throne room. The rebels, with the help of She-ra and He-man had destroy his army and make prisonner of of his men except for Shadow weather. There is only a matter of time for the rebel to come here and capture him too. The rebels, with the help of the soldiers from Eternia had freed a few land around Bright moon at first but soon all of the people of Etheria had join the rebellion to destroy his force. And what had take him almost twenty years to conquier was freed in less than a week. His follower was no match for the new rebellion and they have surrender easily. Only the witch can have escape at them. Miki had come to him a couple of day ago and Hordak had freed her from her spy duty with his brother. Miki was thrilled by the idea of killing Trishia and Hordak had let her go. Even if he can't escape at his fate, he can make the rebel suffer by the death of one of the most loved rebel of the camp and make suffer the royal familly of Eternia by killing their daughter-in-law and future queen of Eternia. Hordak is ready to fight. The rebels would not capture him alive and he had planed to go in death with the most of the rebels he can.

Miki is looking at her prey. Since her master had tell to her that she can go and kill the woman she hate with all her being, she is happy. Trishia will die in a long and very painful way, of this Miki is sure. The only problem she had is to find a way to come to Trishia without anyone see her. But Trishia is never alone, when she is not with her husband she is with Adora or Teelana or Bow. In the first place Miki had think that it will be easy to capture Trishia when she is with Bow, the archer was not hard to distract, but each time Trishia is alone with Bow Adam come in the minute after. Since two day Miki had not find a way to come close to her goal. Suddently a big crash sound came from the other side of the wood and all the guards come to see what happen letting Trishia alone. That's what Miki had waiting for. Without looking around her she run to Trishia with a knife in her hand. She want to prevent trishia to escape her and for that she want to cut her leg. But before she can reach her goal a blackness fell upon her. She was dead before she hit the floor.

The murderer had see Miki coming to Trishia with a knife at hand and then he decide to eliminate the threat. He send a killing ray to her and succed in his task. The spy is no longer a problem for him, but the other woman had seen what had happen and she had run to the safety of the wood. The murdere can't let her do it. He must come to his master with her. He hit her with a paralized ray just before she can entered in the wood. he carry the now unconscious woman in his ship and flight to Horde prime personnal ship. His master would be happy with him. The horde had lost both Eternia and Etheria but he had with him a treasure who is as important as the two planet for his master.

In the wood Adam stop what he is doing when the most horrible pain hit him. Something had happen to Trishia, something very important, of this he is sure. He take a run to outside the wood where the guard's camp was seated. Trishia had planed to spend a couple of hour with the guards there. There, he can't found his wife and his worry increase when he saw the dead body of Miki. The guards are returned when Adam decide to ask them what had happen.

- Where is my wife ? Ask the prince to a guard.

- I don't know my prince, say a worried guard. She had not follow us when we have heard the crash sound.

- Whitch crash sound ?

- You don't have heard it ? A really big noise ! But we don't have been capable of finding from whom he came.

- So Trishia had stay alone there.

- I'm afraid of.

Adam is ready to ask more question to the guard when three voice came from near by.

- Is this Miki ? Adam ? What had happen here ?

- I don't know but i can't found Trishia and when i have come here Miki was dead.

- What had happen to my sister ? Ask Sea hawk.

- Where is Teela ? Ask at the same time Teelana.

- I don't know. I'm really worried. It hurt me a lot.

- What are you talking about ? Ask Adora.

- He feel the lost of his soul mate, say a new voice. We don't have a lot of time.

- Who are you ? Ask Teelana.

- I'm Ulry. We must introduce each other later. Now we must go to Scilla or else the two of them will be die in a day.

- How ? Ask Adora. We don't have any ship and the sorceress of Grayskull can't send us in a planet she don't know where it is in the universe.

- I can help. By the way i'm Ryodan, it's nice to see you again capitain.

- If you can help us i'm ready to forget what you have done before, say Hawk.

- I can and i will. Now we just have wait a couple of minute for Lukas and all of the gipsy of Etheria to come here. After that i will send all of us to Scilla. It's time for us to fight for the freedom of the universe.

- What can we do ? Ask the guard to Adam.

- Stay there and help the rebellion.

- At your order ! Please save our princess we will miss her dreadly.

- I will, say Adam with the conviction of his He-man personna in him.

.....................................

Horde prime teleporte his brother to his ship. When he see him Hordak fell in the floor. There is no compassion in the master of the horde when he look at his brother. Hordak had fail for the last time. Now it's time for him to die, him and the witch how was his spy for so long. As soon as the murderer will come to his ship, there is a new task for him, a task Horde prime knows that he would enjoy it. Now it's time for him to prepare his own wedding. He is waiting his bride and she can't be late. Tonight, in Scilla he will make her his forever and after that she will carry the future ruler of the universe. He send his brother and the witch in a jail where they can't use their power.

An hour later an horrible cry was heard in the space and after that only the silent stay.

To be continued.

An other chapter finish. I hope you have like it. I have to post the last chapter and a very short epilogue. I try to post them before christmas. Don't forget to give me a review, it's nice to read it. bye.


	29. The end of the horde

Thanks at all my readers. Here come the last chapter of this story and i have add the epilogue in this chapter because it is really too short to make a chapter with it. I let you now enjoy the end of " Etheria's secret ".

Chapter 29 : The end of the horde

Trishia wake up in a strange room. Her last memory is the murder of Miki. Of course the spy was totaly mad and Trishia know that if the guard had not kill her before, she can have try to hurt her, but trishia can't help but feel sorry for Miki. The woman don't have deserve her fate. After a short time Trishia wonder how the guard can have escape from the royal jail of Eternos. Her mind is fuzzy and it don't help her to understand what had happen since she had lost conscious. The only thing she is sure is that she feel like if her heart is ready to brake and the fact that she miss Adam more than she can have think it's possible. The sound of an open door cut out her thought.

- Is it you my future mother ? Ask a boy who can have fifteen or sixteen years old.

- I don't think so. I am already married with someone and i'm sure that he don't have a son.

- That don't stop my father. He want you and he will have you no matter the cost.

- I don't know who you are or who your father is, but i can assure you that i am not willing to be your future mother no matter what your father say.

- I'm Jed, prince of the horde.

- The horde ! I'm in the planet of the horde ?

- Yes, you are. So you see, you don't have an other choice than obey to my father.

- We have always the choice.

- You talk like her.

- Who ?

- My real mother. She had kill herself soon after i was born but she had hide a few tape for me. I have found them a short time ago and i can say that you have the same mind.

- I'm sorry for your lost.

- You don't have to, it's a long time ago. You are like She-ra too.

- Thanks ! She is one of my best friend now, even if we know our real self only a few month ago.

- I like her a lot.

- Me too.

The discussion between the prince and Trishia was cut when a numberous of servant come to Trishia's room to help her to be ready for her wedding with the master of the horde. Jed had leave the room soon after the servants have come and Trishia had fight with the servant. She need to give time for Adam and the other to come to this planet and save her. Unfortunatly her pain had increase with each minute and she was not capable to fight as hard as she want.

.........................................................

Finally, in Etheria, the last group of the gipsy had come to the whispering wood and Adam is more than ready to go to save his wife. He had lost her once and he prefer die than lost her again. What had surprise him is the fact that all of the gipsy concider him like one of them. With them he don't need to be the prince of Eternia or He-man, he can be the real Adam. He is discuting a plan with Lukas when a scream of joy from his sister made him turn around. He found him speachless when he look in the eyes of his father.

- Father ? What are you doing there ?

- I come to help you to save your wife, say the king like if it's a normal thing to do. The horde had destroy too much life, it's time to end this.

- Thank you father, you don't know how much it's important to me that you are willing to come to help.

- I'm sorry Adam.

- For what ?

- I was not a good father to you all this time since you had reach eighteen. I have expect too much from you and i have forget that you are not my clone but my son. You don't act like i have but it don't mean that you are wrong. I'm sorry for not having see this before.

- I don't have act too good too. You have only react by what i have let you see. We are both wrong. We are even.

- You're right, but now i want to have an other relashionship with you. Will you too ?

- Yes father. Thank you.

A sob from Adora make the two men look at her with wonder in their face.

- Are you all right Adora ? Ask Adam.

- Of course i am ! I'm happy that's all. Let's go we have a princess to rescue.

- You're always right, laught Adam.

But suddently a great wave of pain hit him and he fall on his knee. In a second Randor and Adora come to him. Adam seem to feel a very great pain and his familly don't know what to do.

- It's time to go to Scilla, say Ryodan. Adam ? Can you come with us ?

- I can and i will, say Adam between a greeted teeth. She is my wife, i need to deliver her.

- Let's go then, say Lukas.

........................................................

Trishia is ready for her wedding. The servant had make her wore a beautiful purple dress in silk and velvet and if it was not for being married with the master of the horde Trishia would have love to have this dress. But now she just despise herself for not having fight as hard as she must have. She don't know if she had gain the time Adam and his friend need but just now she can't do nothing but fall into her bed when the wave of pain hit her without any stop. She want to die for stoping the pain and only the idea of letting Adam alone again stop her to do something very stupid.

Something is happen to the planet of the horde, of this Trishia is sure. She had read when she was younger a book from the queen library about a city in Earth calling "Pompei" and some of the event writing in the book seem to happen in the planet of the horde. The earthquake, the ash, all of this worried Trishia a lot. In the book the city was destroy in less than a day, and it seem that this phenomeon is happen in all the planet and not only around the city of the master of the horde. When the pain had lessened Trishia take a look at the window and she is frightened by what she see. The ash and the stone fall in the garden and in the city. An only coherent thought run in her mind, she must escape before the planet is destroy.

She come to the door and try to open it. She had see the last servant lock it but she is not ready to accept to die here without a fight. She is weak but since a couple of minute she feel better like if she can feel that Adam is near by her. To her surprise the door open as soon as she try to open it. Without a glance behind she run to the exit when a hand stop her.

- Your friends are not here, say Jed. Come with me, i will lead you to them.

- Why help you me ?

- Because i like you. My father had call all of the members of the horde to fight your friends. You must go to them and leave this planet as soon as possible.

- You must escape too. This planet had no longer to live.

- What do you mean ?

- The ashs who fell come from a volcano. When the time had come the volcano will explose and destroy the planet.

- There is always ashs in the air as long as i can remember and the planet is still here.

- Yes, but there is ash only around the city before but now there is ash all around the planet and never before the stone had fall too. I know what i am talking about. The life of this planet had come to an end and this end will be sooner than later.

- How do you know this.

- The servant are talking and i have listen to them.

- I will think about you have say to me. Here we are. Your friend are behind this door. Come on.

..........................................................

The battle was totaly unequal. Adam, the rebels, the guards and the gipsys are a lot of people but on the other hand the horde send two horde's men fight when one of them fall. At first the two eneny are almost even but the master of the horde had call all of his men as soon as he had seen that the rebels would not be defait easily. All of his witch and wizzards had creat a portail to all of the world where the hore rule and call the horde's men of this worlds. Only the soldiers have remain on the planet and soon the horde fighter are fourth more than the rebels.

Adam is fighting side by side with his father. If he had time to think the prince would have wonder why his father fight at his side like if he trust Adam's capacity of fighting. Of course, there is no way here for the prince to act like if he don't know how to fight or at last fight lesser good than he is capable of. Each time the prince attack it's for saving his life or the life of one of his friend. There is no way he can found a way to escape from the battle to hide and transforme himself as He-man, and it's the same for Adora. The coming of their father had prevent them to go to Scilla in their alter-ego form. Suddently Adam feel the strenght he possess as He-man coming to him, like if he had transform himself without his apparence to change. He take a look and a sight of relief escape him when he saw his wife only a few feet from him. Without any difficulty he knock out the four horde's men who are attacking him and his father, to the astonishment of the later, and run to his wife.

Trishia look at Adam and the king who are fighting against four of the most powerful horde's men. She want to help him, she need to do something. She feel like if a wave of power leave her body to come to Adam's body and it's with relief that she see her prince knock out the horde's men. Before she can react she found herself in Adam's embrace and she feel better than before. She had miss him so much and she realise that she will never be capable of leaving him for a long time. But it don't bothered her, it's like the thing must do.

A powerful earthquake made fall all the fighter. The horde's men and the rebels look at each other with puzzled face. No one know what is happen. Suddently Trishia speak in the death silent who had fall to all of the place.

- Adam ! We need to go, now. The planet will explose soon. We don't have a lot of time.

- They can go away if they wish, but you, my dear, you stay here with me. My wife can't leave me !

- I'm not your wife ! I have a husband that i love with my heart and soul ! And if we don't leave this planet soon we will all die.

- Listen to her, father, i know she is right, say Jed.

- Your pathetic coward ! You are like your mother, a useless. If only i can have capture this Marlena, i can have a son who i can be proud of, not like you. The cousin of Marlena was a pale reflect of her cousin and the son she had give me was just a failure. But soon i will have a son i can be proud of. Trishia would give me this son.

- Never ! Say at the same time Trishia and Adam.

- Try to stop me poor excuse of a prince ? Ask Horde prime.

- Don't talk about my son like this ! Exclaim king Randor.

- I know you had say this before, so don't act like a carring father now.

- I was wrong. I don't have see how much i was lucky to have him for my son but now i'm not blind anymore.

After the king had spock this words an other earthquake come and a crack appeared between the rebels and the horde. Seeing this Ryodan open a portal to Etheria and the rebels and the gipsy go throught it with hurry. All of them had understand that Trishia was right and there is only a little time before the planet was totaly destroyed. On the other side of the crack Horde prime give order to his men to prevent Trishia from escaping but there is no way to them to succed. The crack is full of lava and no one can go through this. The witch and the wizzards are not so lucky they had fall in the lava when the crack had appeared. there is no way to save the master of the horde and his men.

Trishia take Jed by his hand and lead him to the portal. Adam and Trishia are the last one to go throught the portal and that's why they heard the last words of the former master of the horde.

- Don't believe you have win, as soon as the situation is calmed i will come to you to have her for my wife. The horde will live eternaly.

Epilogue

One year later, on the island in Etheria, the prince of Eternia and his wife come to introduce their first daughter to her grandparent. After the destruction of the world of the horde Teelana had go to the island where her husband live and she don't have leave him since then. She had explain to her children that she need to spend as more time as she can with her husband for the losing of the years they can't have spend together. Trishia and Sea hawk have agree with their mother and it's soon that they come to visite her and their father.

Adora and Hawk have been married two month after the battle of Scilla. They live in Etheria but they come often visite Adora's familly to Eternia. It was hard for the king to not have his daughter to live with them in Eternia but he had understand that she don't belong to the palace of Eternos and she is more happy by living with her rebel's friend than deal with the courtier.

Lukas and the gipsy were very important to Adam and his wife. That's why Lukas troup had come to Eternia with his friend and now they travel all around Eternia instead of all around Etheria. Lucy had come to Eternia too with her mother and now she study to become the magician of the court. Orko and her had befriend rapidely and now the courtier can see them practice the magic together. And it's a fact that Orko's magic had increase in the good way.

Duncan had stay the Man-at-arm and he had stay Teela's father and it's all that had matter to him. The guard were stunned when Trishia had explain that she really was Teela, but she can't stay their capitain. The guards have agree and Duncan wonder if they are not more happy to have her for their princess than they would be if she had just stayed their capitain. And they love their new capitain. After six month the ex-prince Jed had become the new capitain of the royal guard. The king had say that since the prince is from the familly he can occup the post he want but Jed is more than happy in his role of capitain of the guard. He had never dream of a so perfect life to him and he blessed the day he had meet She-ra.

The king had never say to Adam that he know his secret. Like his wife he don't feel the need to provoke his son with the truth. He can see what his son do good and for not letting know that he know the truth, sometime, he say someting about training, but now it's with a hint of tease and his son know it. Their relashionship was great and often the king scowl himself for having letting pass so much time without trying to see behind the mask of his son. It was the death of Teela who had begin to open his eyes and he wish with all his heart that he never need such a horrible thing to see again his mistake. But that's all the mistake are for, being corrected and never making them again.

END.

I'm finish ! Merry christmas at all. I have planed an other He-man story but before i post it i need to finish to post my french fanfic to final fantasy 8 so don't expect my next He-man fic before two or three month. Let me know what you have thinking about this story (hint : REVIEW). goodbye. Stephanie.


End file.
